Digimon Frontier: The Heart of Warriors
by Moonlight Ink
Summary: Years after their last battle in the Digital World, evil is rising once more. Without the spirits of water, earth, wood and steel our heroes need each other now more than ever if they hope to save the world and be able to Cross Spirit Evolve. Can they fend off evil once more or will they along with the world be lost to darkness?
1. Chapter 1: Here We Go

Moonlight Ink: Well this is my first one so here goes nothing...I lied here goes a lot of thinking and debating lol.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon what so ever.

* * *

Deep in the forest there stood a beautiful castle with glass walls. Inside it's halls the echo of chuckles coming from a white Digimon with a pink waistband could be heard. The Digimon was slowly and carefully writing in a blue bound book. His eyes glued to the page and a smile present on his face.

"Bokomon where are you?" The question lingered in the great walls of the castle. The sudden surprise at the sound of his name made the Digimon spill ink on what he was working on.

"Oh dear." Exclaimed Bokomon and frowned at his ruined page.

A yellow Digimon with red pants walked into the room."There you are." The Digimon said.

"Neemon you careless fool you startled me and ruined my paper." Bokomon said grabbing Neemon's pants and snapped the waistband on them.

"Ow, I'm so sorry Bokomon, I just needed to find you." Neemon said rubbing his hips.

"Fine, you found me. First thing first help me clean this mess." Bokomon said ripping out the ruined sheet of paper from the book

"But…" Neemon began and was interrupted by Bokomon.

"No buts you caused it, you clean it." Bokomon said folding his arms.

"Alright." The yellow bunny eared Digimon said. Neemon used the ripped paper to dry up the spilled ink. "There all finished." Neemon said with a smile.

"No, I'm not finished this will put me back a week. I wanted to finish the ending of our adventures and show it to Lady Ophanimon. I wanted to get her opinion before I publish it." Bokomon said with a triumphant smile.

"Oooo that reminds me of why I was looking for you in the first place. Lady Ophanimon and Sir Seraphimon need to talk to you. Oh and Cherubimon too." Neemon said halfway smiling rubbing his head.

"What out of my way, Neemon why didn't you tell me sooner." Bokomon said running out the room. "You said I had to clean the mess up first remember." Neemon said as he followed Bokomon out the door.

Bokomon arrived at the great room. Here he found all three Celestial Digimon waiting for him. "I am so sorry to keep you waiting." Bokomon said apologetically.

"It is quite alright." Ophanimon said smiling at the little Digimon but it soon the smile was replaced with worry.

"We have grave news." Cherubimon interjected.

"You know as well as I, that they have protected our world and their own for that matter." Seraphimon said placing a reassuring hand on Cherubimon. Seraphimon turned his attention to Bokomon. He beamed but was confused."We are sending you two into the human world to search for the holders of the spirits."'

Neemon snapped his own waistband and Bokomon's jaw dropped. "Wait what? It said in the book that we can't.." Bokomon began but Seraphimon place his hand up to silence him.

"We know, we are the ones who wrote it in… after the book was done." Seraphimon stated. Bokomon was beside himself and Neemon was confused as ever.

"So we can go?" Neemon asked. Bokomon shot him an angry look. "Someone please explain this to me?" Neemon asked rubbing his hips again.

"We wrote it in to law after the book of the digital world was written. We did it so that no Digimon would want to travel into the human world. The female angel stated. "But nothing would happen if a Digimon were to venture into the human world." Ophanimon said reassuring the pair that they would not get deleted if they did this for them.

"So, you want us to travel to the human world and find the children?" Bokomon asked in search of clarity.

"Yes, we would go but we cannot leave while there is news about an evil rising." Seraphimon said looking at them hiding his fear.

"It would be an honor to do so." Bokomon said with tears in his eyes.

"I want to go too." Neemon added.

"Thank you, both." Ophanimon said as she turning to a table that stood nearby and picked up a white orb.

"This will lead you to the one of light." She said handing the orb to Bokomon.

"Find him and naturally he will lead you to the others, once that happens it will tell you what to do." Seraphimon said looking at the pair directly and then to the orb.

"We are putting the world's fate in your hands." Cherubimon said placing his hands on both Digimon.

"We will not fail." Bokomon said placing the orb in his pink waistband.

"Umm just one question." Neemon asked, and concern flew onto the faces of the Celestial Digimon. "Just how do we get to the human world?" he asked, smiles come across the 3 angelic faces.

"Take Worm to the subway station in Shibuya. There the orb will activate. Please now hurry." Ophanimon said.

"Please try not to break anything while there." Seraphimon added with a chuckle. The pair rushed out of the room making their way out of the castle and headed to the forest terminal.

At the castle Ophanimon let out a tear. "It was necessary to involve them once more." Seraphimon said comforting her.

"Yes I know." She said wiping her tear.

"All we can do is hope the children do not lose their way. We can only pray that they can succeed in defeating evil once more." Cherubimon added and looked down to the floor. A huge blast was heard from the north wing of the castle.

"It here, we have to distract it long enough to let this world have a fighting chance." Seraphimon said preparing to fight. The other two prepared to do the same and waiting to face their attacker. They were only met with silence. A sinister laughter echoed throughout the castle. Silence once again filled the air. All three Digimon stood back to back and where ready on all sides.

"Fools!" The bodiless voice said. Then From underneath they were blasted. The castle blew up into pieces. As the three Celestial Digimon fell Cherubimon and Ophanimon's fractal code was scanned. Seeing his fallen friends go, Seraphimon took flight to find Bokomon and Neemon and ensure that the train leaves.

Far away near the forest terminal the blasting was be hear. "Oh dear, oh dear." Bokomon said picking up his pace.

"I don't want to be next." Neemon said running right after Bokomon. From behind Seraphimon flying to catch up to them.

"Hurry and board the train, I will fend them off." Seraphimon shouted and aimed at the attacker, he launched his attack. "**_Strike of the Seven Stars."_ ** He shouted and seven orbs flew and hit the unknown attacker. Nothing was heard, not even the name of a counter attack and then a blast hit Seraphimon square in the chest. Bokomon and Neemon board the train and it was leaving. Just as it left from sight a smile appeared on Seraphimon's face.

"Good luck children. Take care Papamon." Seraphimon said as he was scanned.


	2. Chapter 2: Some Old Friends

The whole way to Shibuya Station they rode in silence, well almost. "Can you go any faster?" Bokomon asked getting more anxious as the minutes went by. "We will get there when we get there." Worm said in an annoyed tone, this was the fourth time he was asked to go faster. "Bokomon, Bokomon." Neemon said poking the Digimon next to him. "What is it Neemon?" Bokomon asked. "Look." He said pointing out the window of the train and he saw it. Tall columns and gray walls. "Oh, we are here." Bokomon said, marveling in awe at the human made structures. "I can believe it; we are in the human world." Bokomon jumped up and down on the seat with delight. As the pair got off the train Bokomon turn to ask Worm a question. "So how long do we have until you head back to the digital world?" A laugh came from the Trailmon. "What do you mean? I'm leaving now." Worm said as he pulled away back into the tunnel. "What! Wait come back!" Bokomon screamed after him. "I think he can't hear you." Neemon said as he moved away from the platform and headed to the elevator. "Of course he can't hear me." Bokomon sighed. "We just have to hope that the orb can take us and the kids back to the digital world."

As the Digimon duo took their time figuring out how to use the elevator, they had no idea where to go. "I don't know where Koji lives, do you?" Neemon asked thinking hard. "I have no idea but the orb knows." Bokomon said reaching for it in his waistband. Like Ophanimon said the orb activated and turn into a small device. Bokomon notice what it was. It was a white D-Tector. A holographic map appeared with one dark blue dot on it. "This is it, this has to be Koji." Bokomon said in delight. "No Koji is a boy and that's a dot." Neemon stated pointing to the dot. Bokomon stared at him contemplating on pulling Neemon's waistband when the elevator came to a halt. The doors opened and they saw a sea of people walking all over the place.

Hesitantly the two stepped out of the elevator before the door closed on them. "All we have to do is follow the dot, get there and find the others, then get back to the digital world and save it. It is up to us." Bokomon said to Neemon, but the yellow Digimon was not paying attention. He was staring into a box hanging on the wall. "In other news we have Jack with the sports." The man in the box said. "This is going to be harder than I thought." Bokomon said pulling Neemon from the T.V. They approach the street after finding their way out of the subway. It was here that they notice the dot beginning to move farther from their location. "Oh my where is he going." Bokomon said starting into the little scream. "Let's follow it." Neemon said.

In the park there stood a blond girl watching a dark haired boy sitting on the grass petting his dog from behind. "Hi Koji." The girl said. He was shocked to hear her voice. He had been avoiding his friends for a week now "Umm hi." He said without turning around. "Oh come on Koichi told me about your hair cut so just turn around and let me see it." The blonde said with a giggle. Koji made a mental note to kill his brother later and reluctantly he stopped petting his dog and stood to face the girl. "Fine." He said looking at her. She had to say the new style fit him. The hair was cut short much like his twins but more jagged. Even with his new style he still had on a blue and grey bandanna but located around his neck. "It looks great." She said walking over to where he was. She sat down and he did the same. His dog began to welcome the newcomer. "Easy boy." Koji said calming his dog down. "So Zoe why are you here?" Koji asked. "You've been avoiding us this whole week. So I called your brother and made him tell me what was up." Zoe said with a triumphant smile. He let out a sigh and then a laugh. "So how bad is it." He asked pointing to his head. "It's not bad at all its looks really nice on you." She said. Both of them were trying to hide the color that was present on both their faces. Koji was scaring himself. He honestly didn't know why he feels this way in front of Zoe. She was the same girl he had met 3 years ago but she was different now. Of course she cut her hair a while back. She had side sweeping bangs that were held back to the side of her shoulder length hair. She lost the hat but she still had her bright green eyes. Had she always been this pretty? Koji thought to himself but stopped his thoughts from going any further.

She sat there wondering the same thing. He had always been there for her in the way the others weren't. He just sit there and listen. Koji was not much of a talker but a listener, unlike Takuya. She loved her arguments with Takuya. He was a hot head and she could get so mad at him and enjoy it almost, but with Koji it was different. His way of being was cold and closed off but it intriguing to Zoe. The more she thought about it, the more confused she became. Throughout their adventures she felt she had something for Takuya, but sitting here and over the last few months her friendship with Koji had grown. Koji voice cut into her thoughts. "I have to take my dog back home now." He said standing up. "Oh, no problem I was going to hang out with Takuya today anyways." She responded and regretted the last part terribly. As the words fell out of her mouth she could see his expression change slightly. "Then we can walk the same way." she said trying to make it seem like she did want to spend time with Koji which she really wanted to anyways. They both got up and waked away as two Digimon trailed not so far behind them.

It was funny when the gang got back to the real world after their adventure they realized how close by each of them lived to one another. Koji and Takuya practically lived on the same street and never notice one another before. Zoe and Tommy lived a couple of street to the north and JP to the south. Literally they were in walking distance to one another. Except Koichi who lived on the other side of town.

Koji arrived at his house and parted ways with the blonde. He went to his back yard and let his dog loose. He watched him for a while then retreated inside. He found himself in his room. Everything was neatly in place. He laid down on his bed and began to think again. He sat up and stopped himself. In the pit of his stomach he could feel something was wrong. The feeling was indescribable. Something was calling to him but he couldn't pin point what. The same feeling reached 5 other kids, they all brushed it off.

Bokomon and Neemon finally made it to Koji's street. The late evening sun was setting and the sky was streaked with oranges of all shades and had a purple hue. Bokomon checked the map again, the dark blue dot was still there. They walked over a couple of houses down then they reached the Minamoto home. All of a sudden they were face to face with a dog. "Oh goodness." Neemon scream running across the street. "Please don't hurt us we are just looking for someone." Bokomon said pulling out his blue bound book for protection. There was a man holding back the dog. "Moko go to the back yard." The man yelled pointing behind the house. The dog followed the command of the owner. "What are you?" the mad said looking at the Digimon. "Oh dear what have I done." Bokomon said as he noticed the man told the dog to go back into the Minamoto yard. You must be Koji's father, Bokomon thought to himself.

Half way up the street Neemon though it was safe to turn back and see of Bokomon was alright but then then he collided with something. It was a boy. "What the heck" said the boy as he dropped the trash bag he was taking out to the curb. "Oh hello." Neemon said. "You talk?" The boy asked in disbelief. "Yea and so do you." Neemon said. "Dude you have to come back to my place. Come on." The boy picked Neemon and took him inside the home. "Umm I have a question." Neemon said remembering who he was looking for. "Do you know a Koji?" Neemon asked the boy who sat on his bed. "I think that's… " the boy began but was cut off. "Shinya come down for dinner now." His mother called. "You're Shinya?" Neemon exclaimed. "Yea why?" asked Shinya. "Are you related to Takuya?" "Yea why?" Shinya asked, annoyed that the rabbit eared creature was not answering his questions. "Shinya I said now" his mother said opening the door. "Oh my goodness what is that." Shinya's mother let out a shriek. "Get it out." She reached for her son's baseballs that he had on his dresser and began throwing them at Neemon. "Ow, ouch, hey cut it out." Neemon said being hit by them. He ran pass the women and headed straight down the stairs. Once there he was face to face with Takuya. "Neemon" he exclaimed. "Help your mother is trying to hurt me." Neemon said running and hiding behind Takuya. The brunette looked puzzled and alarmed. Digimon cannot leave the digital world what was Neemon doing here? But his questions where going to have to wait. His mother was in shock to find the creature clinging to her son's leg and called him by name. "Takuya explain to me what it is." She said pointing to Neemon "No lies Mr." She said flustered. "Oh this can't be good." Neemon said looking at Takuya. Takuya laughed nervously "mom he's just an old friend."


	3. Chapter 3: Family Affairs

Koji was in his playing his guitar while waiting for his twin to arrive. Even though he had not practice in a while he was still quite good. The slam of the front door startled him.

"Koji get down here!" his father called to him. His father sounded alarmed. This was quite odd because just moments ago he told Koji he was going for a walk and was taking Moko with him.

"What's going on?" he could hear his step mother asking.

Koji got up and went down stairs to his living room. His father stood there with his eyes locked on Bokomon.

"Oh Koji, there you are." Bokomon said too frighten to take a step forward.

"What- what are you doing here?" Koji asked concerned present in his voice due to the fact Digimon should not leave the Digital world.

"You and the others are needed once again." Bokomon said in a small voice, trying not to give up too much information.

"Koji explain what he means by _others_?" His father asked Koji, who could not meet his stare.

"I…I ..Well- you see it's kind of complicated." Koji began. He could not lie. Usually he had no reason to, but when he did he couldn't. Much like the light which is Koji's element you cannot hide nothing. Light makes everything visible.

Koji's father still stood there waiting for his explanation, but the phone rang before Koji could try to explain.

"I'll get it." Koji's step mother went to answer the phone. She placed her hand on the receiver and called over to her husband. "Umm honey." Mr. Minamoto went over and took the phone.

"Hello… Yes, it is strange. I am just as confused as you… Let's try that." After a long silence. "Please come over my son was just about to explain the story to me anyways." He said as he hung up.

"Now I know what he meant by others" Mr. Minamoto said referring to Bokomon. "Your friend Takuya and his family are coming over he had a visitor too." Koji could feel his father's eyes on him waiting for his explanation but he didn't want to give it to him. He wondered how could he tell him everything and who visited Takuya?

A few moments passed and there was a knock at the door. "Please come in." Mr. Minamoto said motioning the family in. Neemon was the first to enter. There goes one answer though Koji.

"Take a seat." Koji's step mother said. Everyone took a seat and Koji shot a glance at Takuya who did the same thing. But Takuya was not thinking about the mess they were in; he just kept staring at Koji's hair.

Coffee and tea where offered and then the conversation began. "I want to hear it from you, my son has quite an imagination but his story was too convincing." Mrs. Kanbara said looking at the warrior of light. Koji was dumbfounded Takuya had told them everything. With a sigh Koji explained the story. He explained to them what the Digimon world was and the existence of Digimon. He did not go into full details of all the fighting but he explained the spirits, how all 6 of them found them and held the spirits of warriors. He told them about evil Cherubimon, the Royal Knights, and Lucemon. Once he was finished he looked up at his father. Their eyes meeting for the first time since all this went down. Confusion and disbelief spread on the faces of the 4 adults in the room.

"It's pretty much the same as what Takuya said." Koji finished talking looking away from his father.

Takuya could not take the silence. "I didn't tell them anything. They said that to get the truth out of you." Takuya said standing up. Since their adventure they group of friends spent a lot of time at each other's houses. Their parents all have gotten closer to due to it and have gotten to know the kids themselves pretty well. They knew out of all of them Koji was most honest. Koji got angry at how they just used him, and he was angry at himself because he had just told them everything including how JP, Tommy, and Zoe, where involved not to mention his twin who is coming and was going to walk in any minute now.

"I'm calling Zoe's JP's and Tommy's parents right now." Mrs. Kanbara said. There was no doubt in her mind that what Koji said was true. They all noticed a change in their children.

An hour later all the 6 chosen children where gathered at Koji's house. "How did this happen?" Zoe asked Takuya.

"Neemon showed up at my house and I kind of told them it was the neighbor's bunny, but when Neemon would get off the subject of Koji that is when we got here and Koji spilled the beans." Takuya said pointing at Koji.

"Hey it wasn't my fault." Koji interjected feeling annoyed by the blame being pinned on him and annoyed at the guilt he felt anyways.

"This is a nightmare." JP said. The children waited for their parents to finish talking.

The parents with the most trouble comprehending the whole situation were Tommy's.

"It was dangerous why didn't you come back right away?" His mother kept asking him.

Bokomon finally found his voice after processing the situation. "If I may." He began as he waited for all the parent's attention. "Your children are the best chance we have at saving our word. They have done it before and we need them to do it again. I am sorry on behalf of the digital world for the inconvenience." Bokomon stated.

"So you want us to let our kids go to your world and fight a battle that is not theirs." Zoe's mother asked angrily.

"Please understand that they are the ones who chose this path, they are the ones who answered that text message, that first call for help." Bokomon said pleading with them to understand.

"Mom, I know you're scared but we have to help them. We are the protectors of the Digital world." Tommy spoke looking at his mother with determination in his eyes. His mother was touched by his bravery. He was no longer a small frighten child but a small leader and fighter.

"This is something all of us have to do." The leader of the group spoke.

"Just have faith in us and we can do it." JP said.

"No." JP's mother said shaking her head.

"We can do this." JP said trying to convince her.

The parents of the warriors looked worried angry and proud.

"Just listen to what the Celestial Digimon have to say." Bokomon stated while revealing the white D-Tector. "Ophanimon said to give it to you." Bokomon said handing Koji the D-Tector. As soon as it touched his fingers the screen lite up and knocked Koji to the ground.

He slowly got back to his feet while his mother, father and step mother all gasped. He got back to his feet while the D- Tector remained on the floor. His bright blue eyes where clouded with white smoke. "Children." The voice came from Koji but it was not him. The others notice who it was immediate.

"Seraphimon?" Takuya questioned.

"Yes." Seraphimon said looked in his direction. "Listen closely; I locked away part of my essence here in this D-Tector. The element of light is the only compatible enough for me to use so I may communicate with you." Seraphimon explained. "There is a portal to the digital world open but it will be closed in 3 hours, since Bokomon and Neemon cross the barrier of our worlds, time has readjusted. Our worlds have become parallel in time. A day here is a day there. As you know, we would never force you to come and save our world. Just like the first time this is your choice. The choice is yours will you follow your destiny?" Seraphimon asked looking at the group. Against the protest of their parents they all nodded. "Thank you brave warriors." He said smiling.

"In your absence your spirits fell to sleep after you left because in those moments they were not needed. Unfortunately we knew about the rising evil too late. This threat when undetected until, he managed to get to the spirits of water, earth, steel and wood. They have been destroyed." Seraphimon said pulling his thoughts together. Koji's thoughts were making it hard for Seraphimon's essence to continue.

"Seraphimon?" Takuya asked watching him stare into the floor.

"Yes, umm your spirits- your spirits on the other hand are still hidden; you must find them once more and reawaken them. This new evil is nothing like anything you ever faced. There is too much evil to be scanned so you must lock it away in the Digital Worlds Core." Seraphimon said looking at all of them.

"Wait the dark area?" Koichi asked.

"No, it is the core of the world, there all data is deleted permanently." Seraphimon said with a sigh. My essence is running out since I no longer have a form in the digital world. I am causing your friend trouble." Seraphimon spoke as Koji's lungs searched for air. Koji's breathing became shallow. Find the stones…Legendary Warriors….use them to open the door to the core… and throw the evil out." Seraphimon said through gasps. The D-Tector will change into a book explaining it all. "Good luck children." He said fighting for air.

"No" cried Bokomon. "That means the 3 of you were scanned." Bokomon yelled.

"Yes but not in vain." Seraphimon said smiling as a beam of white light came out of Koji chest. He clasped onto the floor.

His breathing that was labored was returning to normal. The beam shot the D-Tector changing into a black book. Koji tried to stand up too quickly for his body and was struggling to steady himself. Unable to keep his footing he fell.

"What do you mean the 3 of you were scanned?" Takuya asked Bokomon while helping Koji up.

"The 3 Celestial Digimon were there when we left but there were explosions at Seraphimon's castle." Bokomon explained. All the children looked down and away.

"What is scanned?" Zoe's father asked pulling each one from thought.

"It is like being reconfigured." JP said wishing he hadn't.

"This is exactly why you kids cannot go." Takuya's dad was the one to speak.

"Exactly look at what they did to you Koji." Mr. Minamoto said moving next to his son.

"You don't understand." Koji spoke finding his voice.

"That place is our second home." Koichi said finishing his brother sentence.

"There is nothing we can do to stop them, it is their choice." Stunned at the voice who said that, Takuya looked at his mother. He could not believe that his mother was agreeing with them. Takuya's mother knew her son well. He was as stubborn as they come.

"There is no talking you out of it, is there?" His father asked.

"No." Takuya responded with a smile.

The same went for the rest of them their parents knew there was nothing they could do to stop them. Against their will they agreed.

"We have one hour to prepare ourselves, we kinda know what to expect so, let's get ready and meet back here. Let's go save the world, again." Takuya said looking at the rest of the group.

"All right." They said in unison.


	4. Chapter 4: Together Again

Within the hour the 6 were ready. They had learned from their last adventure that they knew they need to be comfortable and back supplies this time around.

Zoe didn't wear a skirt this time. She had on a long sleeved lavender shirt with light blue pants. JP ditched the Jumpsuit and wore a yellow shirt with black jeans. Tommy still wore his hat and suspenders with cargo shorts and a lime green shirt with white hemming.

Koichi had on a long sleeve red shirt and blue jeans. Koji kept his bandanna around his neck and wore grey jeans a black shirt with a royal blue jacket.

Takuya wore a short sleeve shirt that has an outline of a flame as the design, khaki shorts and kept his hat, goggles and gloves. All of them had a small backpack filled with medicine, food and other things that they might need.

Their parents gathered around for last minute goodbyes.

"We will come back." Koichi said to the worried group of parents.

"Now I know you will, just like the first time." His mother said smiling. He felt strange hiding his near death experience from her because he could talk to her about anything, accept that.

The group looked at Bokomon who for the last hour was studying the black book left behind by Seraphimon.

"How do we leave?" Takuya asked the Digimon who was pulling his stare form the book.

"We need a computer." He responded confused. "What is that?" He asked seeing a smile spread on Takuya's face.

"I have one." Mr. Minamoto said as he left to his home office and brought back a small slick laptop.

"Hold your D-Tectors to it." Bokomon said.

"We don't have them anymore." Takuya saidas he looked at Bokomon.

"What!" Bokomon exclaimed.

"They turned back into cell phones after we got back last time." Zoe explained to the confused Digimon. Tommy reached into his pocket to pull out his phone, but what he felt was not it. He pulled it out.

"Umm guys." Tommy said trying to get the attention of the group who was busy telling Bokomon to read the page again. "GUYS!" He said louder. The group turned to stare at him. "Sorry to get loud buy my phone turn into it." Tommy said holding a white and green D-Tector.

The rest of the group reached for their phones and found D-Tectors as well.

"When did this happen?" JP asked smiling down at his blue and yellow one.

"Most likely when Seraphimon's essence left Koji. We all were too busy looking at him to notice the light hitting our phones." Zoe said speculating.

"It doesn't matter how we got them, we got them." Takuya said.

"Ok hold them up to the screen." Bokomon said securing the book in his waistband and holding onto Takuya. Neemon held on to Tommy.

"Let's do this." He said then turned to face his family. "I'll be back." He said smiling as the blue screen sucked him in.

He was pulled through the screen he felt lighter and then heavy again. He fell through the sky and landed on his back. "Ouch at least it wasn't my head." He said looking around.

"That's a first." Bokomon said getting up from under Takuya and moving away from him quickly. He was confused at how quickly the Digimon moved but then understood as he looked around him. A few seconds passed and it was JP who fell face first next to him. Then, Tommy and Neemon who landed on top of JP. The twins, who landed on the other side of Takuya, and then Zoe who landed right on top of him. It took her a moment to figure out who she landed on top of

"Sorry." She said getting up and helping Takuya to his feet. "No um problem." Takuya said turning away from her so she wouldn't see his face turn pink.

They all looked around. It had not change much since they left and everything looked so peaceful.

"Ahh." Zoe said feeling the breeze that swept by. "Guys we have to find our spirits." Zoe said feeling a sense of urgency as the breeze reminded her of the spirits of wind.

"It will not be too hard. They are all located in a special place." Bokomon said.

"Hidden?" JP asked making sure they were OK.

"Yep." Neemon was the one to speech.

With nervous laughter Tommy asked "Did you um hide them Neemon?"

A chuckle came from the yellow Digimon "No silly Bokomon did." The group looked at the white Digimon.

"We have a long journey ahead of us. "I placed them in the Continent of Darkness." He said moving forward.

"You did what?" the gang asked.

"Hear me out. I never published my finding of that area. No one goes there. Not even the Trailmon. No one dares to enter because they don't know what they will find." Bokomon said looking away nervously.

"No, you did publish it." Neemon interjected. Bokomon pulled his waistband.

"What does he mean?" Takuya asked demanding the truth.

"I am sorry but I did publish my finding on the Dark Continent but wrote that a Digimon named Duskmon lives there. That's why your spirits are so safe there. No one wants to meet up with the a evil dark soldier that can see through the darkness with multiple eyes waiting to attack anything that gets in his path." Bokomon said proud of his work as he restated what he had published but regretted it with one look at the Koichi. Bokomon guessed at how he must feel hearing such a thing and looked at the floor ashamed.

Koichi's heart sank. He hated the mentioning of Duskmon and now the whole world knew about him. He was not angry with Bokomon but with himself. He was angry that he let himself become to bend on destroying everything, even his own brother, for letting himself become evil.

"You're going to pay for that." It was Koji who spoke so harshly. Koji saw his brothers face when he heard what Bokomon did. He knew his brother would feel more guilt then angry so he would have to take care of this.

"I am so sorry." Bokomon said again backing away from Koji.

Koichi placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. Koji looked at him and without words he knew what his brother wanted. The have only known each other for 6 short months but they had a bond that needed little talking but they could understand each other perfectly.

"Fine." Koji said with a sigh.

"It's fine Bokomon. You did it to keep the spirits safe and honestly it's the last place any of us would look to find them." Koichi said smiling weakly at Bokomon.

"Let's get moving" Takuya said leading the group trying to break the tension.

After walking around they found Worm who took them to the gate of darkness. He stopped at the gate refusing to go further.

"That's fine. We will walk from here." Takuya said smiling at Worm.

"Yea whatever kid, be safe." The train Digimon said before leaving.

As the approached the gate Tommy suggested they make camp.

"Yea we should, anyone know what time it is?" Takuya asked.

"It fifteen minutes passed midnight."JP said looking at his watch.

Koji went to gather fire would and Takuya began preparing to start a fire with a stick.

"Really?" Koji asked reaching for his back pack.

"What?" Takuya asked getting ready to rub the sticks together to make a fire.

"Watch." Koji said pulling out matches and striking one. He place it in the firewood and it lit.

"That makes more sense." Takuya said smiling. As the group slept someone was watching them. "Almost there." The voice said.

The next morning which did not look like it at all, they put out the fire and began walking. A little while after leaving he camp site Bokomon stopped.

"This is it." Bokomon said pointing to a cave with a torch waiting to be lit at it's opening.

"It had to be in here." Takuya said not to thrill about walking through the dark with one torch.

"What happens if the torch goes out?" Tommy asked his brother figure.

"Then we grab the hand of the person that is in front of us." JP said planning to stay close to Zoe.

"That's a great idea JP." Takuya said.

"Let's just go already." Koji said feeling on edge. He wasn't scared of the dark but it just wasn't welcoming.

"Are you scared Koji?" JP asked mockingly.

"Shut it JP." Koji said.

"Are you alright?" Koichi asked his twin as they began walking in the cave.

"I'm fine." Koji said more coldly then he wanted to.

"Ok." Koichi said knowing something was wrong but did not want to stress the issue.

After walking for quite sometime JP began to complain. "We have been walking forever." JP said.

"It looks like we are almost out of light." Takuya said holding the torch at the very bottom so he could let the wood burn a little longer.

"It's just a little further now." Bokomon said looking at the marks on the wall he had wrote a while back when he first placed the spirits here.

"Ok guys hold hands." Takuya said dropping what was left of the torch and putting the embers out.

JP was not ready for it and didn't know how close Zoe was. So when a hand reach from behind he took it. But when he felt a glove he was disappointed. They walked through the dark for a couple of minutes and then a white light with a blue hue could be seen.

"We are here." Bokomon said with delight. As they enter, the children were speechless. JP lead the chain of children into the room, he was followed by Takuya, Zoe, Koji Koichi, then Tommy. Zoe quickly let go and walk to the opposite side of the room when she notice she was in between both boys.

The room was huge with marvelous stone carvings of each of the Legendary Warriors' symbols. Under each symbols stood a bubble dome like structure containing the 2 spirits for each element. The light from each dome was casting the soft light that illuminated though the room.

"Only the respective child or the 3 Celestial Digimon can break the dome." Bokomon said.

"It's solid." said JP touching the dome closet to him.

"That's because that one is of Ice, it belongs to Tommy." Bokomon said. Tommy touched it and his hand went right through the dome.

"You see." Bokomon said.

"Wow, cool." Tommy exclaimed in delight as he bulled his hand out. Each of them pulled out their D-Tectors and stepped into the domes breaking them. Once again they were infused with the spirits of warriors. The only light in the room came from the screens of their D-Tectors.

As she stepped out of what was once her spirits' dome, Zoe's attention went straight to the 4 symbols without a dome present. "When Seraphimon said that the 4 were taken and destroyed what did he mean?" She turned to look at Bokomon.

"They didn't tell us, we were there when you got the message too. What you know is what we know." Bokomon said wondering the very thing himself. There were no chosen children who bonded with those spirits, so there could only be 3 choices. One of the 3 Celestial Digimon had taken them. Bokomon's thoughts where cut short with Koji's voice.

"Let's just hurry up and go." Koji said looking around nervously.

"You are scared of the dark." JP said laughing.

"Knock it off." Koji said angrily.

"Cool it, I was only kidding. We all get scared sometime Koji." JP said. Koji stared at JP with such intensity that it made JP uncomfortable. There was something about this that did scare Koji but it was not the darkness, it was what the darkness contained.

Ever since setting foot here something didn't feel right. JP made it worst with his constantly poking jokes at it. Koji wanted to get away. Every second he felt sicker. Something was making him feel this way. It was not like the first time that they were there in the dark continent, he was annoyed than yes, but he didn't feel sick and confused.

"The darkness wants to take over." A voice inside his head spoke. Leave me alone he thought to himself. "You must let the darkness win." The voice continued. The rest of them looked on in disbelief Koji was talking to himself.

"I won't do it, I can't do that!" He screamed. The rest of them looked on confused at his pain.

"Leave me alone!" Koji screamed out loud as he reached for his D-Tector. He wanted to get away he wanted to feel better.

"Koji?" Koichi asked getting near his brother. That was it, that sent him over the edge. He brother's presences now with his spirits of darkness made Koji go basaltic

"Execute Beast Spirit Evolution…. KendoGarurumon." A huge metal wolf said. He began ramming into the side of the room.

"Koji calm down." Takuya said alarmed at how fast Koji lost his cool.

"Ahhhh." The wolf screamed still ramming into everything.

"We don't want to hurt you." Zoe said trying to calm him down.

"I think we might have to Z." JP said pulling out his D-Tector.

"No, you will do no such thing." Zoe said.

"We won't but he's blocking the exist." Takuya said.

"I have an idea." Tommy pulled out his D-Tector and spirit evolved.

"Execute Spirit Evolution…. Kumamon." Spoke the small bear Digimon. "**_Crystal Breeze." _**He created a thick ice wall to shield them from the crazed wolf's attacks.

"You are going to have to hurt him eventually." A voice echoed throughout the room. This made the wolf even crazier shooting at the ceiling and walls.

Fearing that they might actually have to do with what the voice said Kumamon made a valid point. "If we all spirit evolve there will be no light left to see." Kumamon said as the room did get darker without his light.

"That's it." JP said.

"What is?" Koichi asked desperate to help his younger brother.

"There is no light, I feel kinda sick and I am lightening. Taki how do you feel?" JP asked.

"I feel kinda weird but it's this place right." Takuya said hoping JP had a point and was going to explain it.

"Fire and lightning are forms of light. Koji is pure light. If we feel a bit funny imagine what he's feeling." JP said making his point.

"Oh gosh." Zoe said listening to JP make sense.

"**_Lupine laser." _**KendoGarurumon said. One of his attacks did hit the ice wall.

"**_Lupine laser, Lupine laser, Lupine laser." _**The wolf kept shooting all over the place. Still ramming into things much like he did when he first become KendoGarurumon

"Bokomon when this place was being built how did you guys see?" Takuya asked.

"We burned a fire. On top of the symbols there are craters full of flammable liquid we lit it and worked. Oh my, Takuya." Bokomon said figuring out something.

"All ready on it." Takuya said.

"Execute Spirit Evolution….Agunimon." With the fade a fractal code there stood the warrior of flame.

"Koji calm down buddy." Agunimon said as he scaled the walls dogging KendoGrurumon's attacks. He had reached the first Symbol and lit it. He continues doing so, as he reached the eighth one he could see KendoGarurumon calming down and stop attacking. By the time he was done the room was brightly lit. The wolf stopped moving and Di-spirit evolved back into Koji. Agunimon and Kumamon did the same.

"Koji?" Zoe asked being the first to leave the safety of the ice wall.

"Yea." He said looking up as he was down on all fours.

"Thank goodness you're alright." Zoe said kneeling down next to him.

"Koji!" Koichi said rushing over to his brother.

"I'm fine." He said with a weak smile. "Did I hurt anybody?" He asked scared to know the answer. He had lost control and had been confused by the voice he heard.

"No you didn't." Takuya said.

"Good." Koji said looking relieved.

"I think we should stay here until night time." Bokomon said.

"Why, it's always night time?" Tommy asked looking down at the Digimon.

"Yes but truly at night we will have the company of the moonlight." Bokomon said looking at the warrior of light who smiled weakly at him.

"We wait, plus we have to figure out who else is here." Takuya said eyeing the walls.

"You heard the voice too?" Koji asked surprised getting up from the floor.

"Yea it said we had to hurt you." Zoe repeated what was already told to the group earlier.

"What did it tell you?" Koichi asked his twin.

"It told me….Nothing" Koji said pausing and unsure of if he should finish his sentence.

"Just tell us." Koichi said placing a reassuring hand on Koji's shoulder.

"It said to save, I must destroy the darkness." Koji replied pulling himself out of his brother's reach. "To save I must…. destroy you." Koji said starting into identical blue eyes

As the children discussed there was a clocked figure watching them, listening to each word.

"It's all falling into place. Soon this world will be lost in darkness. The end is near. I just need a flame to go out, the storm roll in without lights dancing in the sky, the ice to melt away, the wind to stop blowing hope and have darkness hunger and devour the light." The voice said laughing in a whisper that no one could hear while disappearing into the shadows.

* * *

A/N I know this one was long but I wanted to finish the set up for the rest of the story as quick as possible, so the action can finally start. Reviews are always welcome. Hope you guys are liking it and if you aren't tell me how I can make it better ._.


	5. Chapter 5: Sermon the Story Teller

"It's all going according to the plan." A figure sat at the window's edge watching the outside world.

"They will soon know who you are master." A black dog like Digimon said emerging from the darkness.

"I know Cerberumon." The figure said still gazing outside the window."But when they do, it will be too late. Now go and welcome them back for me." The figure said to Cerberumon.

"Yes master." Cerberumon said being engulfed in darkness once again.

"The great legendary warriors will fall." The figured smirked and laughed.  
*

"Ok let's just forget about it." Koji said taking a seat next to the small fire that they made on the floor.

"We can't." Bokomon said looking down at Koji.

"Yea, especially after you just said that." Takuya said taking a seat next to him.

"This is insane. Whoever is doing this clearly is trying to get you guys to fight." JP said looking at both twins.

"Just drop it." Koichi said startling the group by the tone in his voice.

The casual warm tone was replaced by cold one. He quickly changed it as he eyed his brother who slowly was beginning to submit to self-loathing for repeating what was said to him.

"Koji it's fine." Koichi said nearing his brother. They stared at each other, identical blue eyes meeting. Without a word they understood. Koichi and Koji's bond has grown over the last 3 years. Without words they understood what the other wants or means. A simple look can say it all and this stare was all that was needed. They smiled shyly at each other leaving the rest of the group unaware of their thoughts.

"Well since we are talking about what's next, I think it's time I tell you the instructions in the book." Bokomon said as trying to make sense of the situation. He pulled out the black bound book.

"Here it said to learn about the legend that was never spoken about is true. See Sermon who lives at Inway village to get the full tale." Bokomon said closing the book.

"So we have to go to Inway Village" Tommy said.

"I would never think of Sermon being there, all they do is celebrate and party." Bokomon said looking at Tommy.

"So we go." Takuya said getting up smiling.

"Wait where is Inway Village?" Neemon asked.

"It is North of here, right outside the dark gates." Bokomon said.

"That's not too far from here." JP said.

"Why would a place that only parties be so close to a place like this?" Zoe asked trying to refrain from insulting the darkness.

"Well if you lived outside the dark gates you would celebrate all the time too." Bokomon said quietly.

The group had begun to exit the cave when Koji stopped at the entrance. He blue eyes tried to pierce through darkness but they could not. The soft red glow of the newly made torch was nothing compared to the darkness that surrounded them.

"You can hold the torch if you want to." Takuya said trying to get him to move forward.

"No thanks." Koji said moving against his will. He moved a few inches but froze. He wanted, he needed the light. It was a strange feeling. He hadn't felt it before he entered in the room.

When they first arrived here on their first adventure he felt different, but now he felt weak almost.

"I…" Koji began but stopped. Zoe grabbed his hand.

"Relax it will be fine." She said smiling, leading him slowly away from the lit room.

"But just for safety reasons hand me you D-Tector." She said holding out her free hand. Koji's brain went numb. He couldn't think about anything else other than her holding his hand.

"Ok." He gave in so quickly and handed her his device. He could feel the color rushing to his checks. He let her lead him into the barley lit tunnel glad at the lack of light for the first time ever so she would not see him blush. JP made a loud huff.

"I can't believe this, next time I will be scared of the dark." He thought to himself.

As they walked through the tunnel Koji kept fighting the urge to run back to the room. Twice he felt his grip on Zoe hand tighten and he tried to stop himself but the unbearable feeling compelled him to do so. If he had not been so focused on making it through the tunnel he would have noticed Zoe squeezing his hand back. As they made it out of the tunnel the 3 moons of the Digital world light broke through the Dark Continent and Koji felt at ease. He smiled for the first time and took in the sight. It was here he noticed his hand was still interlocked with Zoe's.

"Umm thank you Zoe." He said untangling his hand from hers.

"No problem." She said smiling and tuned away, so she would not meet his gaze, hiding the color in her face.

"Let's keep moving now." Neemon said as he reminded them that the rest of the group was still walking in the direction of village.

They all walked in silence until the saw the arch way. "It is the way out of here." Tommy chirped happy to finally see the end after walking for hours.

"Alight." Takuya joined in on the excitement. As they walked pass the archway slowly the sky change. The purple black aura had vanished leaving a clear blue hue sky with 3 moon shining brighter accompanied with stars. Not too far in the distance, there were lough noises and lights everywhere.

"It looks like a small fire." Tommy said pointing towards the village.

"Let's go." JP said taking the lead.

They made it to a small village filled with music and laughter. "Let's find a place to set up for the night it's been a long day." Takuya said taking in the sights.

"There should be a little inn around here somewhere." Bokomon said pulling out the book. It was the green one, the guide of the Digital world.

"You're going to have to tell me how you fit so much stuff in there." Takuya said laughing.

"Weary travelers came stay, we will give you the best price to bay." A little ball of yellow fur said.

"That's Pacumon." Bokomon said pointing to the little bird like Digimon with a yellow fur and bright orange beck.

"Umm do we have money?" JP asked looking at the group.

"I do this time." Bokomon said pulling out a small purse. "Alright Pacumon show us the way." Bokomon said happily.

As the reached a small inn the Pacumon spoke.

"We only have a room available." The little Pacumon spoke.

"We'll take it." Bokomon said paying the little Digimon. "How big is it?" Bokomon asked as they were being shown the room. It was a medium size room with 2 beds and a couch.

"Umm yea there are 8 of us." JP said looking at the 2 beds. "Ok guys it's only fair I get one." Zoe said smiling. There was no argument from the boys.

"Or we can share it Z." JP suggested.

"No JP." Zoe said folding her arms.

"Tommy gets the other bed." Takuya said.

"I am not a little kid anymore Takuya." Tommy protested.

"I will get the bed." Bokomon said.

"While you guys were arguing over the last bed the twins claimed the couch." Neemon said pointing to Koji and Koichi who we already making themselves comfortable.

"You snooze you lose." Koji said grinning.

"Yea sorry guys." Koichi said high-fiving his brother.

"Fine we call the floor." Takuya said. They turned off the light and tried to sleep, but the noise form outside made it hard to do so.

"Will they ever stop?" Takuya said out loud.

"Shut up some of us can block out the noise." Zoe said sleepily.

"Well I cant." Takuya said as he got up from the corner of the room. He turned on the lights.

"Guys come on, let fine this Sermon and get the answers we need and make camp somewhere else." He said hoping the rest would agree.

"Fine." Zoe said getting up for her bed.

"I wasn't sleeping anyways." JP said. Tommy put on his shoes. There was only one who was asleep.

"Wow this guy can sleep through anything." Takuya said looking down at Koji who had one arm over his eyes and the other hanging off the side of the couch.

"I don't think it will be a good idea to wake him." Koichi spoke, he was sitting up and never tried to fall asleep in the first place. '

"How can he sleep with all the noise?" JP asked.

"He did beast spirit evolve today, for the first time in 10 years." Bokomon said.

"What do you mean 10 years?" Zoe asked.

"It's been 10 years since you returned to your world." Bokomon said startled by their shocked faces.

"It's been that long." Tommy asked.

"Yes, how long has it been in your world?" Neemon asked.

"It's only been 3 years." Takuya responded.

"Well that's a 7 year gap." Tommy said.

"Well if we are going to leave tell me already." Koji spoke annoyed.

"Did we wake you?" Zoe asked noticing that they did just carry a full conversation right next to him.

"No I talk in my sleep." Koji snapped not moving from his position.

"We are leaving." Takuya said. Koji sighed.

"Let's stop taking and let's get moving." Koji said getting up.

"Why I have much to tell you." A voice no one recognized said behind them.

They all turned to face the voice. There stood a monkey with a staff. He was no taller than Bokomon and was quite chunky.

"My dear warriors my name Sermon." Sermon said introducing himself.

"We were just going to look for you." Neemon said.

"Well don't because I'm already here." Sermon stated as he moved closer to the group.

"Ahh the spirit of flame." He smiled as he looked at Takuya.

"How did you know?" JP asked puzzled.

"Now spirit of lightening are you surprises?" The monkey asked not waiting for a response.

"I know a lot of the things, but I do not know everything. That is the first thing you should know about me" Sermon stated looking at them.

"Um Sermon." Zoe began to ask.

"Yes spirit of wind?" He asked smiling at the blond.

"I'm ice." Tommy said kinda freaked out by Sermon knowing of their spirits.

"Well since you are ice that leaves the last two. I am not surprised that you are twins." Sermon said looking at Kochi and Koji.

"You must be light." Sermon smiled at Kochi.

"Umm." Kochi began but was cut off.

"And you darkness." Sermon said looking at Koji.

"No." Koji said looking back at the monkey.

"I see I was wrong." Sermon said studying Koji carefully.

"You are of light." Sermon corrected himself.

"How come you didn't guess right?" Neemon asked.

"It is not guessing it is about reading the aura around them." Sermon said."Well never mind that. Now we must discuss the reason you are here." Sermon said.

"We are here because the celestial Digimon told us to find you." Takuya said.

"I know, but what do you wish to know." Sermon said carefully looking at Koji. Koji though for a moment then spoke.

"What is the legend that is never spoken about?" he asked. Sermon shook his head and laughed.

"Oh kids you are in for a treat." Sermon said. He took a seat on the bed and the group got comfortable.

"This is no legend. It is a true as you and me. The story has been told but changed to leave a key part of history." Sermon said smiling.

"Are you going to tell us or what?" JP asked.

"Patience." Sermon said. He cleared his throat and began. "The story is tied to the legendary warriors that you lot possess. It begins with the war between beast types and human type Digimon. "Sermon said looking into the wall as if he was staring into something distant.

"Yes, yes we know that story quite well." Bokomon said standing up.

"Well little one, tell me what happened before the war?" Sermon said being pulled back into reality.

"I am sorry please continue." Bokomon said sitting down once more.

"As I was saying, before the war the story begins at the very beginning of the world itself….

"Long ago the world was created by data from the human world. To ensure peace 4 original Digimon were created, 2 beast types and 2 human type Digimon to protect the Digital World. The 4 merged into 2 separate beings. One Harmonicmon, the other Abyssmon. They were guardians of the world. Once this happened other Digimon began to form. Beast types and human types lived together in harmony. But the peace was threatened. The beast and human type Digimon went to war. The guardians were unable and unwilling to take sides and tried to stop the war. They were unsuccessful. Each could only evolve into a single form at a time. Human or Beast but never both. As the war raged on it threaten to destroy the Digital world. So Harmonicmon and Abyssmon gave up one of their forms. Harmonicmon gave away a beast form and Abyssmon a human and together the crossed them to form Lucemon. He was given beast and human traits. He became the new protector of the world.

As we know Lucemon ended the war and peace was restored but not for long. Power corrupted him and again the world was in peril. Unable to stop Lucemon without their other forms Harmonicmon and Abyssmon appealed to the elements and gave their fractal code to create the 10 legendary warriors. They joined forces and stop Lucemon and the world fell once again to peace. Now the rest of the story you all know all to well." Sermon fished and looked at the group.

"So that's why we have two spirits." Takuya said.

"Yes." Sermon answered.

"Do you know how to defeat the new threat?" JP asked.

"Yes you combine the spirits." Sermon responded.

"We can't, the spirits of wind, earth, wood and steel were destroyed." Tommy said.

"Yea we need them to become Susanoomon." Takuya said.

"No, you will not need Susanoomon to win this battle. You will need to cross spirit evolve." Sermon said.

* * *

A/N Sorry it took longer than usual, this one was hard to start. Anyways here it is, hope you guys are liking it. Please take the time to do my poll and like always reviews are always welcome.


	6. Chapter 6: More Questions than Answers

"Cross Spirit Evolution…." As these words feel out of the mouth of the monkey the faces of the warriors changed.

"We can access another form of spirit evolution?" JP asked.

"I just told you that." Sermon said hitting JP with his staff.

"I can't believe it, how do we go about doing that!" Zoe asked unable to hide her excitement.

"There is no exact science behind it. Destiny has it all written out." Sermon continued.

"So what are you trying to say?" Bokomon asked confused.

"I will explain, each of you were not chosen to be warriors. The last time you all where here, Ophanimon sent a call and you came, you chose to be warriors. What made each of you respond?" Sermon said looking at the group.

He smiled at them and laughed in seeing their reactions. "It was something in you that called to the spirits. You are the reasons they were born again." Sermon said.

"What about the 4 spirits who do not have a human child?" Koichi asked.

Sermon looked at him. "Those 4 did not get a chance to choose because there was no child who called to them. So instead they chose a protector, the spirits of Flame and Light." Sermon said.

"We called the spirits?" Zoe said more as a statement then a question.

"Yes my dear girl, something you had in you called to Kazemon and Zephyrmon." He said then turned his attention to the whole group.

"There was something in all of you that awaken the spirits. From the very moment you step foot here." Sermon said.

"When we came here the first time, an image of spirits came over the others." Takuya said. Sermon smiled at him for realizing it.

"Listen there are stones, they act like a bridge to another spirit they are what is need to Cross Spirit Evolve." Sermon said continuing on with his story.

"Where do we find the stones?" Neemon asked

"The book talks about File Island." Bokomon said trying to decipher the code that was the black book. He attempted to give it to Sermon but he didn't take it.

"Well look at it." Bokomon said protesting.

"File Island is where you must go after getting the stones." Sermon said.

"Where do we find the Digital Core?" Bokomon asked determined to get answers he had been carrying around for a while.

"That location is irrelevant if these children cannot defend themselves. The need to find the stones is more important. That is priority." Sermon said being firm trying to get to everything he needed to say.

"There are 3 places I think the stones could be." Sermon said closing his eyes.

"You're kidding me, how can he sleep at a time like this?" Tommy asked frowning.

"Illumined Village, Deception Forest, and Inferno Junction. You will find the stones in pairs there I believe." Sermon said opening his eyes and staring at JP.

"Once you find the stones go to File Island." Sermon said looking down to the floor. "You're journey will make sense there. Every question you have had will be answered. "Sermon began but the cries of the other Digimon who lived in Inway village sent a shock. Someone was yelling and calling out for them.

"Warriors come out, come out where ever you are." A voice called. Takuya headed to the window.

"It's a big black dog." JP said looking thought the window to the outside as he stood next to Takuya.

"Let's get him before he destroys the village." Tommy said.

"But first we have to lead him away so we don't destroy the place." Koichi said.

"Leave that to me." Koji said heading for the door. Koji walked outside the Inn and the evening air hit him. He pulled out his D-Tector.

"Execute Spirit Evolution!" He shouted. After a cocoon of fractal code disappeared there stood Lobomon.

"Hey you, doggy want to play?" Lobomon called to the black dog.  
"I don't want to play with a puppy." Cerberumon called back trying to find the rest of the warriors.

"Oh come on, I'm alpha wolf." Koji taunted. "Why you little brat." Cerberumon said getting close to him.

"**_Emerald Blaze!" _**Cerberumon shouted at a blast exploded from his mouth. Lobomon dodged the attack.

"**_Lobo Kendo!" _** He shouted. "Catch me if you can." Lobomon teased. He began to run away.

"Why you…" Cerberumon said through gritted teeth, he followed Lobomon.

As the rest of the group watch the two figures leave out of sight they spirit evolved.

"Execute Spirit Evolution! Agunimon"

"Execute Spirit Evolution! Kazemon"

"Execute Spirit Evolution! Kumamon"

"Execute Spirit Evolution! Beetlemon"

"Execute Beast Spirit Evolution! JagerLowemon"

"Let's go." Agunimon said as he lead the group into the forest where Lobomon was chased into.

"We will take you guys." Kazemon said as she and Beetlemon picked up Neemon, Bokomon and Sermon.

They arrived at the forest and saw that Lobomon had side evolved in to KendoGarurumon. "**_Lupine Laser_**!" The metal wolf shouted as he missed his target.

"Guys a little help here." KendoGarurumon said.

"Sure thing." Agunimon said. "**_Pyro Darts!" _**Bits of fire exploded around Cerberumon.

"**_Hurricane Wave!" _**

**_"Crystal Breeze!" _**

**_"Ebony Blast!" _**

**_"Lightning Blitz!" _**

The array of attacks all landed on target. A ring of code formed around Cerberumon.

"Fractal code digitized." An unknown figured scanned the code.

"What's going on?" Kazemon exclaimed.

"Where did that come from?" JagerLowemon asked.

"I have no idea." Agunimon said looking around.

"Sermon." The voice called.

"It's coming from the trees." Beetlemon said.

"You haven't told them about me in your little story." The voice continued.

"Who are you?" Kumamon yelled out loud.

"It can't be." Sermon said as the thought finally hit him.

"Well it can, **_Knights Honor_**!" The voice shouted. Sermon was hit with a blast that looked like a meteor. The monkey moved quickly.

"**_Wisdom Guidance."_** Sermon said pointing his staff into the air. A white beam shot out and flew to an air right above them.

"Zukumon!" He yelled. "Warriors listen to me you must Cross Spirit Evolve into win. Find the stones and when you are ready you will be able to defeat him." Sermon yelled at them

"Stop trying to give false hope, you know it's helpless." Zukumon said steeping out of his hiding spot. He was a Knight in silver armor, but his head piece looked different. It was wider than a traditional helmet and the slit for the eyes was bigger. He had piercing red eyes that were visible form the slit and a shield on his left arm.

"**_Knights Honor!" _**Zukumon yelled. Sermon was hit directly again. He yelled out in pain.

"So you are the one trying to take over the world." Agunimon said coming to Sermon's aid.

"Take over, please." Zukumon said. "I have something better in mind." He laughed.

"Yea, well I do to. **_Pyro Tornado_**!" Agunimon said being engulfed in a fire and striking Zukumon directly.

"Silly fool now you will pay. **_Knights Honor!"_** Zukumon yelled.

The blast hit all of the warriors. Most of them reverted into their human forms with the exception of KendoGarurumon. "Is everyone alright?" Takuya asked getting to his feet.

"I can't move I'm stuck!" Zoe cried out. Takuya rushed to her side. She was trapped under broken tree branches, they were pinning her to the ground. The rest of group moved in to help.

"Guys any ideas?" Tommy asked the rest of the group.

"I have none." Koichi said looking at how many branches where on top of Zoe.

"I do, move the branches." Bokomon said. He and Neemon began to move on but Zoe screamed in pain.

"Move!" KendoGarurumon said. Using his huge paws he freed the trapped blond.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Yea, Grazie!" She said.

"Thank me later." He told her as he faced the enemy.

"KendoGarurumon can you take him?" JP asked.

"I'll do my best. You guys get out of the way." KendoGarurumon said using his huge body to block them from Zukumon vision.

"Ah, the little one of light wants to play." Zukumon said smiling. "**_Galloping Horse!_**" Zukumon said as he held his shield in front of him and a huge back horse erupted from it.

"**_Howling Star_**!" KendoGarurumon said going at he raced at the speed of light towards the oncoming attack. A blinding light was created by the collision.

"Is that the best you got?" KendoGarurumon asked moving away from the smoke. From behind him the group began to run to the trees behind them. Once the smoked cleared Zukumon saw this.

"Now where are they running too?" He asked aiming an attack.

"Hey ugly you were playing with me remember." KendoGarurumon said trying to get the attention of Zukumon. But it didn't work, he had his eyes set on them.

"Guys hurry." Takuya said leading the group towards the tress, as the group almost made it Zoe tripped. Zukumon smiled and raised his shield

"**_Galloping Horse!" _**He screamed.

KendoGarurumon used the rockets on his feet, he was in a raced with the attack. Zoe covered her head knowing there was no way you hide from it. She just closed her eyes and counted to 10.

The attack hit. Then from the after math Sermon yelled, "**_Wisdom Stoke!" _**He pointed his staff towards the group. Through the smoke a white light was casted. As the light and smoke vanished the teens were gone.

"Bring them back!" Zukumon demanded.

"No." The monkey said placing his staff down.

"Fine then so be it. **_Knights Honor_**!" The blast hit Sermon square in the chest. His body couldn't take it. His fractal code was exposed and scanned by Zukumon.

"Now I have to go looking for them." Zukumon said. "No matter, the case is not if I find them, it is when." He said being claimed by the shadows.

The group landed in another part of the Digital world. They were all staked on top of each other

"Is everyone alright?" Takuya asked being the first to get up. The others got up quickly from the pile. At the bottom of the pile was KendoGarurumon.

"Where's Zoe?" JP asked sacred.

Neemon and Bokomon looked around. "She's here." KendoGarurumon said softly as he lifted his frame to reveal Zoe. She got up and looked at the beaten up wolf. She just stared because she was too stunned to speak. He sighed and his fractal code appeared.

"Koji?" Koichi asked kneeling down next to his brother. There was no response.

"Oh dear, look at his spirit is showing." Bokomon said as the ring of code displayed the beast of light.

"That's not good." Neemon said stepping away from Koji. They were all frozen holding their breath. The code disappeared leaving Koji in his human form. He was out cold. His face was cut and bruised. His hands where scrapped up and his was struggling to breath a bit.

"Can we move him?" Takuya asked Bokomon.

"Yes but be careful." Bokomon said.

"Let's get out of this clearing then we can fix him up." Takuya said.

"Anyone strong enough to Spirit evolve?" JP asked.

"I'm on it." Koichi said pulling out his black D-Tector.

"Execute Beast Spirit Evolution! JagerLowemon". The great lion of darkness spoke. "Place him on my back." JagerLowemon said.

"Guys be careful." Zoe said finally finding her voice as she watch Tommy, JP, and Takuya lift the beaten boy onto the back of the Digimon.

As they pass the clearing they made a small fire. Koichi mended his brother's wounds. "Here take this." Tommy said handing Koichi a first aid kit.

"Thank you." Koichi said taking it.

I think it would be best if we made camp here and got some sleep." Koichi said looking down at his unconscious twin. The rest of the group agreed. "Let's get something to eat first." JP said grabbing his stomach.

They broke up the work that had to get done to make their campsite. Zoe made a fire, Takuya and JP when to find some food and Koichi and Tommy left to find water. Zoe was left alone a groan made Zoe jump. Koji woke up and was slowly sitting up.

Koji!" She gasped as she ran over to him and keeled down next to him.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Like I've been hit by a Trailmon." He said looking at his banged hands. "Are you hurt?" he asked looking at her.

"No, I fine." She said.

"That's good I thought for a second I wasn't fast enough." He said looking down. Zoe hugged him tightly. She could not control her actions she just felt as if she had to. He let out a little moan.

"Oh sorry." She said as he reached for his side.

"Its' fine. Where are the others?" he asked noticing they were the only two at a camp site.

"Sermon helped us escape. We landed here and you were really hurt so we made camp. They went to find supplies." Zoe said. She felt better now that he was awake and talking, she had felt a heavy presence that was in her heart leave.

"Zoe?" He called to her. She couldn't help what was happening. Tears fell from her eyes and rolled off her checks.

"I'm just glad you're ok." She managed to say wiping away the tears.

"Don't cry, I am ok." He said reaching out to her and gave her a hug, as they pulled away the came face to face. Koji stared into her green eyes but her eyes scanned his whole face. She could see the small cuts and bruises and felt responsible. But when she met his gaze, she felt her heart was going to jump right out her chest.

"Zoe we got the grub." Takuya said as his heart sank. The two of them pulled away as they heard the rest of the group joining them.

"Koji!" His brother came over to where they were.

"Alright welcome back." JP said with a smile.

"Glad to see you're awake." Tommy joined in. They walked over to Koji. Takuya tried to process what he just seen. He noticed Zoe's eyes were red as if she had just been crying. He wanted to ask her what was wrong but instead celebrated his friend's improvement.

They sat there and ate a very early breakfast Takuya began to yawn.

"Hey JP what time is it?" Takuya asked JP.

"Its 6 in the morning." JP said stretching after he looked at his watch.

"Let's get some sleep. Who is taking the first watch?" Takuya asked hoping to have a volunteer. No one did.

"Fine, I will take first watch but I will wake you up in 2 hours to switch." Takuya said pointing at JP.

"Alright." JP said sighing. He set his watch to wake him up in two hours.

As the rest began to sleep Takuya let out a sigh.

"What's wrong?" Zoe asked sitting up from where she was laying down.

"Nothing I'm fine, go back to sleep." Takuya said softly trying not to wake the others. Zoe got up and sat next to him.

"You don't have to pretend something is wrong." Zoe said. "Just tell me." She smiled putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Why don't you tell me what up with you?" He said knowing something was on her mind.

"I'm just not tired." She lied, she could not stop thinking about Koji. He was willing to give up his spirit for her. She couldn't make up her mind whether it was just because he was always is protecting everyone or because she means something to him.

"It has been an exciting day." He said pulling her out of her thoughts. She looked at Takuya who was fixing the first aid kit. He took out everything and was reorganizing it.

"So what's on your mind?" She asked smiling at him. "This Cross Evolution. Takuya said placing his hands on the back of his neck pushing away what his thoughts were really about.

"Well Sermon did say where find stones." Zoe said.

"You're right." He smiled at her. He put his arms down.

She grabbed his hand. "Like you always say, we have to believe we can." Zoe said.

"Yea." Takuya said looking into her eyes. She stared back at him, the light of the fire danced in his brown eyes. He leaned in closer to her. She knew what was going to happen next and she was ready for it. She did not lean in closer to him. She didn't feel right about doing this. The image of Koji protecting her flashed in her mind and the significance made her rethink everything. She had to make up her mind now because Takuya leaned closer inching towards her face.

"Umm guys?" JP's voice pulled them both back to reality they both turned to face.

"JP?" Takuya said surprised to see him.

"It's been 2 hours Takuya. Oh wait was I interrupting something?" He asked rubbing his eyes.

"Hi JP, no you weren't I was just saying goodnight." Zoe got up and headed for the where she was sleeping.

JP stared at Takuya.

"Hey buddy, whatever you saw, was what you saw." Takuya said walking away. He laid down where JP had just been. He couldn't help to feel that it was best to move on from whatever he felt for Zoe. They did go on a date but she also went on one with Koji. It was what she promised she would do if they defeated Cherubimon when he was corrupted. He had herd that Koji's date was better but he knew she had more fun with him. The more he thought about it the more his head hurt and his heart. He closed his eyes and fell to sleep.

"Cerberumon has failed me." Zukumon said to his followers. There were 4 in the room. The room was barely lit and it was hard to see.

"Those brats know, Sermon has told them about Cross Spirit Evolution." Zukumon continued.

"Master, if I may ask do they even know what they are doing?" A dinosaur like Digimon asked.

"Rexamon you are asking a lot of questions tonight." Zukumon snapped.

"I am sorry my lord." Rexamon said bowing his large head.

"Forgiven." Zukumon said sitting down at his desk.

"We must prevent them from getting their hands on the stones." A black spider like creature said. She had huge fangs and torso of a human but 8 creepy legs.

"Now Spinamon you have a point. We must attack now that they are weak. The warrior of light, Koji I believe is injured." Zukumon said smiling.

"I will be most happy to dispose of him for you." Spinamon said.

"How come she gets to have all the fun?" Alkalimon said. He was as stone like Digimon with axes at his hips.

"Silence!" Zukumon yelled.

"Even though he is injured he is not the weakest. There is a young one amongst them, a boy with an orange hat. Take him out." Zukumon said smiling sinisterly.

"If he is your target my lord, then we shall do as you please." A human with bird like wings said staring at his master. "Thank you Krypton." Zukumon said smiling down at his most faithful follower.

"But I thought it would be easier to attack the injured one?" Spinamon said.

"You are almost right." Zukumon said cutting her off. "But they will protect him. They would never suspect the target to be the one of Ice." He said smiling as he set a plan in action.

* * *

A/N

Sorry about the wait this one was hard to write. I wanted to just jump straight into into it all.

Also sorry about the time line. I screwed up on it. With more thought into my story line, it would be kinda lame if they were still the same age as last time. So I aged them by 3 years. To be clear it is all 3 years into the future. (10 in Digital world time.) Sorry about that ._. And yes there is a love triangle brewing for Zoe, Takuya, and Koji I haven't worked it out completely but it's there. Who ends up with who, I don't know tell me what you who you would like to see together. .

Second note. Thank you for giving me tips on making the story easier to read. I will try my best to incorporate it all. Thank you to all those who have read this story thus far and a special thank you to all those who gave me reviews as they are always welcomed.


	7. Chapter 7 Split Up: Illumined Village

Takuya was awaken by the high afternoon sun. "Good morning." Tommy said smiling as he was hovering over the sleeping teen.

"What time is it?" Takuya asked rubbing his eyes and getting up.

"It's a little pass 3." JP said from his spot under a tree that was giving him shade from the sun.

"Wait like 3 in the afternoon?" Takuya asked getting up quickly.

"Yea, we all didn't sleep well so we just rested." Zoe said from where she was sitting by the remains of what once was a fire.

"We were waiting for you." Koichi said packing up the last of the supplies.

Takuya let out a sigh. "Ok so where to first?" Takuya asked the group washing his face with the left over water.

"From what Sermon said we have to get the stones." Koji said impatiently. He had been the first up and has been waiting for hours to get going.

"Alright but WHERE do we start first?" Takuya asked looking at the blue eyed boy directly.

"Maybe we should split up, we could get to them quicker." Bokomon said.

The teens stared at each other. They always tried to stay as a group as much as possible.

"The stones are important and we must get them before Zukumon does." Bokomon said trying to be reasonable.

"Fine, we split up." Takuya said knowing there was no way to argue against Bokomon's point.

"Who goes with who?" Neemon asked.

"There are 3 places and 6 of us, so if my math is right two to a group." JP said smiling.

"Anyone could get that math right." Koji said snickering. JP shot him a nasty look.

"Plus you still had the math wrong you know, there are 6 of us plus Bokomon and Neemon." Koji said.

"Guys let's not fight." Zoe said cutting in and ending what could have been a really big deal as she saw JP go red with anger.

"We are wasting time arguing lets just pick a partner and go." Takuya said getting annoyed.

"Where are we going to meet up?" Tommy asked.

"Oh right well I would say File Island but we have no idea where it is." Takuya said running his head.

"We could meet at Ophanimon's castle. Nefertimon should know where the Island is or at least we can find it in one of the many books." Zoe said.

"Alrighty then we know where to go." Takuya said. "So now pick a partner."

"I will go with..." JP began to head in the direction of Zoe but Tommy decided to move in JP's way at that very moment and bump into him. "Tommy?" JP said as he ran into the boy.

"Me too." Neemon said moving close to them not wanting to be picked last.

"Great JP, Tommy and Neemon, then I'm guessing you two." Takuya said looking at the twins.

"Actually I wanted to go alone, Zoe would you mind going with my brother." Kochi said giving a wink to his twin.

"No way you're not going alone." Koji said hiding the color in his face.

"I won't be alone, I will take Bokomon." Kochi said smiling at the confused Digimon.

"Are you sure?" Takuya asked.

"Yes." Kochi said despite his brother's protest.

"Fine, I guess I'll go with you guys." Takuya said looking at Zoe and Koji.

"We will go to Inferno Junction." Tommy said.

"I'll take Illumined Village." Kochi said.

"That leaves us with Deception Forest." Zoe said uneasy and not liking the sound of the name.

"Alright head east and that will lead you guys to Junction" Bokomon said looking at JP, Neemon and Tommy. "We will head west to the Village and you lot will go to the north." Bokomon said looking at Koji, Takuya and Zoe.

"What are we waiting for?" Tommy said excitingly.

They all began saying goodbyes.

"Take care of JP." Takuya said smiling at Tommy.

"Right so funny." JP said smiling at Takuya.

"Don't have too much fun without us." Zoe said smiling.

As the little grouped laughed there were two who were in a serious conversation.

"Are you sure?" Koji said looking at Koichi.

"I am my plan didn't work out how I wanted it to but hey now you have to make it work." Kochi said.

"Just drop it will you." Koji said pleading with his brother.

We talked about this like a hundred times, tell her already." Kochi said smiling.

"Look it is really clear she doesn't like me, its Takuya she likes." Koji said trying to believe his own words.

"I know what JP said this morning about them kissing last night, but honesty I don't believe it." Kochi said reassuring his twin.

"Look let's not make it about that. I'm concern about you being on your own." Koji said pushing that mornings conversation out of his mind.

"I will be fine younger brother." Kochi said stressing the younger part. "Either way you should have seen her when you were hurt, she was beside herself." Koichi said as he hugged his brother.

Koichi left the embrace and walked towards the rest of the teens. Koji could help but feel better after that last sentence. As they rejoined the group they shared goodbyes and spirit evolved.

"Execute Beast Spirit Evolution! BurningGreymon"

"Execute Spirit Evolution! Kazemon"

"Execute Spirit Evolution! Beetlemon"

"Execute Beast Spirit Evolution! JagerLowemon"

"Execute Beast Spirit Evolution! KendoGarurumon"

"Ok right guys climb aboard." Beetlemon said helping Tommy on his shoulders and then scoping up Neemon. "We will see you guys in a little bit." He said taking flight heading east.

"Alright Bokomon you ready?" JagerLowemon asked as the little Digimon who was being helped on by Kazemon.

"Yes I am, but please be gentle you don't came with seat belts you know." Bokomon said holding on.

"If you are in trouble call." KendoGarurumon said.

The beast of darkness stared at the wolf of light. "You have a nice trip younger brother." JagerLowemon said walking away.

"I mean it!" KendoGarurumon said yelled as he watched the lion spirit out of view.

"It's time to get moving ourselves." BurningGreymon said using his wings to lift himself off the ground, into the air. Kazemon did the same thing.

"Hey buddy why don't you just revert back into you human self and I can carry you." Takuya suggested. Seeing as Kazemon and himself can fly and KendoGarurumon could not.

"Nope just stay insight." The KendoGarurumon said gearing himself ready to move at the speed of light.

"Fine but if you get lost don't come crying to me." Takuya said soaring straight into the sky.

"Here we go." Kazemon said taking flight but staying lower than BurningGreymon.

As the last of the warriors left their camp site two figures smirked.

"Well this changed everything now Rexamon." Spinamon said as she stepped into the sunlight.

"Fools said everything they know." Rexamon said.

"Come now we must go tell Zukumon, he will please to know this." Spinamon said heading back to their hide away.

As the duo arrived the room again was dark and cold even though the sun stood proudly in the sky.

"Master we have some new." Spinamon said bowing.

"What is it?" Zukumon asked leaving his desk.

"We know the location of the stones, and the runts have split up." Rexamon said smiling at his master.

"Tell me more." Zukumon said as he learned against the wall.

"The small one with a hat, the chubby one with a bug mouth and a Neemon when to somewhere called Inferno Junction. One of the boys that look alike, the girl, and their leader went to Deception forest, and the last, the other twin and Bokomon left for Illumined Village." Rexamon told his master.

"I see. This changes everything... No need to worry about the ones heading to the forest, they will never make it out alive. As for the others." Zukumon said thinking for a minute. "I have something in mind." The evil knight said with a smile.

The breeze was rushing pass them and Bokomon felt as if he would be carried off in the wind. "Could you slow down at bit, I think I may lose my breakfast!" Bokomon yelled clinging to the giant lion Digimon.

"Sorry but we are almost there, We can rest once we reach the village." JagerLowemon said.

In the distance there was an outline of houses. There were Digimon putting up lanterns. As they arrive close enough, the Digimon placing the lanterns all around saw them quickly went into the houses and the place looked deserted.

"Well you scared them." Bokomon said hopping off JagerLowemon's back and placing his feet on the ground.

A cocoon of code vanished leaving behind Koichi. "Please come out, I don't want to hurt you." He said smiling shyly.

"How can we trust you?" a female voice said from behind. Both Koichi and Bokomon turned to face the new voice, "well I'm waiting for an answer." A cat Digimon said. She was all white with purple tips at her ears. Her tail had matching purple stripes, and a ring. She stared at them with captivating blue eyes.

"It's Gatomon." Bokomon said before she could ask another question.

"So you know who I am, who are you?" She asked on edge.

"My name is Koichi this is Bokomon." Koichi said pointing to himself and Bokomon.

"Are you looking for something?' She asked

"Yes we are." Bokomon said happily.

"Figures, look if you are here to wreck the place someone already has, and they didn't find anything. We spent all day fixing the place up, so if you going to look then I suggest you leave." Gatomon said getting ready to attack.

"Wait someone was already here looking for something." Bokomon asked. Gatomon shook her head and shot them a dirty look.

"We are honestly looking for something and it is not trouble. Please the fate of the world depends on us finding it." Koichi said trying to convince her of the truth. "I am the legendary warrior of darkness and I need to find the stones that belong to the other warriors. I was told two of them were here." He continued.

"Why would you come to this place if you are darkness?" Gatomon asked.

"What do you mean?" Bokomon asked with his curiosity at an all-time high. He knew this village was known for its beautiful lights shows every night but other than that he didn't know much about this place.

"I just am." Koichi said not knowing how to respond.

Gatomon stared hard at the pair. She let out a sigh. "I hope I'm not going to regret this." She said. She looked behind the pair of new comers towards the houses.

"Guys it's ok to come out." She said calling out to the other Digimon that ran inside them when the duo first arrived. The Digimon appeared as they stepped out of their hiding spots

"Oh my, look at all the Nyaromon and Salamon." Bokomon said point out to Koichi which was which. "The little round one are Nyaromon and the small one with the ears are Salamon."

"I am the eldest out of all the Digimon here, I protect them. Please pardon my rudeness." Gatomon said apologetically.

"It is quite alright." Bokomon said.

"Please came and join us for some lunch." A little Nyaromon said.

As they were taken to a small house Koichi could not shake off the feeling of being watched. "What is it my boy?" Bokomon said cutting into his thoughts.

"Nothing I'm just thinking about the others." Koichi said smiling.

"That reminds me, why did you separate from Koji?" Bokomon asked. He knew they boys were close and always chose the other for everything.

"I wanted him to do something he doesn't have to courage to do." Koichi said giving with a little chuckle.

"What do you mean?" Bokomon asked intrigued.

"We will see soon enough." Koichi said as they entered the door way and saw a table filled with soups of all kinds.

"Please make yourselves at home." Salamon said serving the guest. They ate quickly.

"Do you know the location of the stones?" Bokomon asked right after the dished were cleared.

"Yes, but I will not tell you." Gatomon said looking down.

"But we need them." Bokomon protested. He got off the stool he was sitting on and walked towards Gatomon.

"How do I know I can trust you?" She asked again.

"I thought we established that you can." Bokomon interjected.

"But what's my guarantee that once you have what you need you won't destroy everything?" Gatomon asked angrily.

Koichi stared at the feline. She reminded him much of his brother, so calculating, strategic and most of all her altitude towards trusting people.

"I give you my word. Nothing bad will happen." Koichi said.

"He is one of the legendary warriors, he helped stop Lucemon. He almost dies protecting this world all those years ago." Bokomon said making his point.

Koichi remembered that so clearly. When Lucemon scanned his fractal code he gave his spirits to Koji who from what he herd merged with Takuya and the 10 spirits to become Susanoomon. As they were fighting a deciding battle he was in a war on his own. He was lost in a limbo with no way to get back to his body. In the real world he was considered dead. As his bother called out to him he felt something guide him back. It was that day that changed his life forever.

"Follow me, I'll take you." Gatomon said pointing to the door.

They followed Gatomon into the center of the small village. There stood a statue of the sun and moon. "This is our statue." Gatomon said pointing to it.

"The sun's rays bring us light during the day and the moon fights the surrounding darkness. Both are light at their most powerful states. It is said that strong soldiers pleases gems. They placed them into the statue to seal away hope. Every night our village is illuminated with a strong glow that comes from moon part of the statue. The lights dance in the sky. On rainy days where there is no sunlight, light is visible form the sun part. It is said that this helps us remember that there is always hope, no matter the circumstances." Gatomon said looking at Koichi.

"You mean no matter how dark things get." Koichi said.

"Yes, when you first came here I thought you wanted to destroy this." Gatomon said pointing to the statue. "But you've proven yourself to be different." She said.

"So how do we get the stones out?" Bokomon said.

"Don't worry about that, **_Dino-Breathe!" _**A voice yelled form behind them. Rexamon appeared from out of now where.

"Who are you?" Koichi demanded as the smoked cleared

"That is not important. Move away from the statue and you won't get hurt." Rexamon said.

"Leave this place." Gatomon said angrily. "You already ran sacked the place, so go." She continued to yell at the green dinosaur.

"Suit yourself. **_Dino-Breathe!_**" Rexamon said as he hit the statue.

"You are going to pay for that!" Koichi yelled as he pulled out his D-Tector. "Execute Spirit Evolution! Loweemon." The lion of darkness said.

"You want to fight, be my guest." Rexamon said. "**_Dino-Breathe!" _**he yelled as the green smoke was launched forward and Loweemon countered.

"**_Shadow Meteor!" _**On Loweemon's chest plate the lion's jaws released a burst of energy hitting Rexamon directly.

"Oh so that's how you want to play." "**_Fossilization_**!" Rexamon said as he places his scaly hands out in front and 5 rocks came bursting out.

Loweemon jumped out of the way "**_Shadow Lance." _**He yelled blocking off the attack. 2 of the 5 stones hit the statue breaking a bit of the moon part off.

"**_Lightning paw!"_** Gatomon yelled striking Rexamon at close range.

"**_Dino-Breathe!" _**Rexamon yelled and guided his attack to the statue.

Loweemon was not fast enough to block the hit. The statue broke into a million pieces.

"No!" Gatomon yelled as the statue broke. Wait where are the stones?" Rexamon yelled looking through the pile of rubble.

"You will pay for that. **_Shadow Meteor!" _**Loweemon said as he aimed his attack.

"There is no point in fighting you, I must go tell my master." Rexamon said taking of in the opposite direction of Loweemon.

"Oh no you don't. Slide evolution!" Loweemon yelled slide evolving into JagerLowemon.

**_"Ebony Blast!" _**The lion yelled hitting Rexamon.

Rexamon fell after that attack. He was weak and knew if he was hit with another attack he will be done for.

"Please, don't you don't understand I am being forced to do this, my master will destroy me. Please let me go." Rexamon said pleadingly. "I don't like fighting; I was forced into doing what he asked. Please spare me." Rexamon said

The beast of darkness stood there with chills running though him. He knew how it felt to do things against ones will. He had been forced to do things. He even had to fight his own brother. He lowered his head. "Fine…. leave and never return." JagerLowemon said turning his back and walking towards the ruined statue.

Rexamon got up and smiled evilly. "**_Dino-Breathe!"_** He yelled.

"Watch out!" Gatomon yelled as she ran towards JagerLowemon. The attack hit and made the lion launching forward.

"**_Lighting Paw!" _**Gatomon said hitting Rexamon.

"**_Fossilization_**!" Rexamon yelled. The 5 rocks hit Gatomon and she was badly hurt.

"Now I can go." Rexamon said taking off leaving the battered Digimon behind.

JagerLowemon reverted back into Koichi. "Gatomon!" he screamed running over and placing the little cat in his arms.

"You should never turn you back on the enemy." She said yelling at him.

"I am so sorry." Koichi said placing the cat down.

"You are a good person." She said smiling after yelling at him.

"We are sorry about your statue." Bokomon said coming out of hiding.

"I'm sorry you didn't find the stones." Gatomon said.

"I'll help you clean this place up." Koichi said.

As they walked toward the statue Koichi noticed two rocks that looked completely different than the rest. "I think they were here." Kochi said picking them up.

"Oh my word they are stones." Bokomon said.

Kochi began to wipe away the dirt and saw that they had the appearance of stones. "I think there is something in here." Koichi said.

"I think they are gems sealed away in stone." Bokomon said looking at them.

"So all this time that is what you were looking for?" Gatomon said in disbelief.

"Let me see them." Bokomon said taking the stones form Koichi. "Ah this one belongs to Zoe and the other Koji." He said finding the symbols in graved in them. One had the symbol of light the other of Wind.

"Those will protect our world from him?" Gatomon asked looking at the tiny stones.

"Yes." Koichi said.

"Then you must leave and protect them." Gatomon said.

"I promise when all this is said and done I will came back and help you rebuild you statue." Koichi said bending down to be eye level with the cat.

"Good luck." Gatomon said smiling.

"Which way to the castle?" Kochi asked Bokomon.

"It is north from here." Bokomon said.

"Then let's go." Kochi said as he spirit evolved into JagerLowemon.

"Thank you for everything." The lion said before taking off.

"Go brave hero." Gatomon said as the figures went out of sight.

* * *

A/N  
Here it is, it was hard to write but its down. Reviews are always welcomed. Thank you for reading ^.^

My questions you guys...which character parings would you guys like to see cross spirit evolve?


	8. Chapter 8 Split Up: Inferno Junction

Neemon hung upside down, the breeze kept slapping him in the face. The only thing that kept him on the moving Digimon was one of Tommy's arms.

"Neemon you're gonna fall." Tommy said holding Neemon's legs.

"Higher, Higher!." Neemon exclaimed having fun for the first time in a while.

"Don't worry Tommy if he falls I got him." Beetlemon said flying higher.

"Alright JP." Tommy said smiling holding onto his hat with both hands instead of one

"There is it is?" Neemon said as he pointed to a huge metal dome.

"Wow what is this place?" Tommy asked as they neared a processing plant.

"Inferno Junction." Beetlemon said reading a welcome sign.

"Great we here." Tommy said as Beetlemon landed next to the sign post.

"Look at this place." JP said returning back to his human form.

They stared at a huge factory with little shops all around. It resembled much of the Autumn Leaf Fair that they saw their first time around but it was not cold here. The two places where different. The fair was surrounded by ice and this place was surrounded by forest. The huge plant was cold and looked as if it had not been used for some time. One thing that both places had in common were the Digimon. Digimon of all shapes, and sizes were present either shopping or managing their little booths.

"Where do you suppose we will find the stones?" Neemon asked wiping away some sweat from his face as the mid afternoon sun was beating down on them.

"I don't know but we have to start somewhere." Tommy said taking off his hat and fanning himself with it.

"Its going to be even hotter surrounded by all those Digimon." Jp imagining the heat.

"We might even find a nice shady spot." Neemon said getting his hopes up.

"What are we talking about guys we have to get serious." Tommy said. "The others are counting on us to find the stones. We can't let them down." Tommy said.

JP looked at the youngest. He could see clearly how much time Tommy spent with Takuya.

"You are right Tommy, let's just start at one end and work our way through." JP said walking to the crowd. Tommy and Neemon followed.

They walked through the crowed, and were being called from every direction to buy or sell items.

"Do you think someone might be selling the stones?" Tommy asked remembering the time that their D-Tectors stolen and he had to trade to get them back.

"If that the case we can forget about finding them." JP said frowning.

"We might have to split up." Tommy said.

"Ok but we meet back here in 20 minutes." JP said not really wanting Tommy to go off on his own.

Tommy smiled and happily left. He walked around and began asking different Digimon if they had seen the stone.

"Excuse me?" Tommy said, trying to get the attention of any Digimon, but none would pay attention unless he was selling something or trading. The young one gave up and decided to head back to the meet up point.

JP had less luck. He walked around trying to talk to anymore, but they were all busy making sells and trades. Voices from all parts began to blend together while shouting deals giving JP a head ache. JP looked at his watch and knew he needed to start heading back to the meet up point and find Tommy.

The both arrived right on time.

"Found anything?" Tommy asked.

"Nope, nothing you?" JP said hoping to hear good news.

Tommy shook his head. "What about you Neemon?" Tommy asked.

"I was worried I would get lost so I waited here the whole time." Neemon said smiling

"Oh great that helps." JP said annoyed.

"Guys check this out." Tommy said staring into the distance. He pointed to a poster near a selling post.

"Come one, came all and test your might, be the one to pull the sword from the rock and live like a king tonight. Sit high above at the throne and collect your prize, in the form of stone." Tommy said reading from the poster.

"You think the stones are the prize?" JP asked looking at Tommy.

Tommy shook his head. "What are we waiting for?" Tommy asked.

"We need tickets to try pulling out the sword and getting the stones." Neemon said pointing to the fine print on the flyer.

"Great, just great. We are broke. The only way to get money means we have to sell something." JP said.

"Hey JP you still practice magic?" Tommy asked smiling at the elder of the two.

"Yes I do. I think I am getting better at it. I carry around this pocket kit to practice." JP said smiling and then regretted it as soon as he saw the mistake he just made.

"Oh man." JP said as he and Tommy made their way to the nearest selling booth.

"I can't believe I only got 6 Digibucks for my pocket kit." JP said frowning.

"I will get you a new pocket kit when we get back home; right now we have to find the ticket booth." Tommy said feeling bad for tricking JP, but if they had not sold the kit they might have sold his hat, and Tommy was not about to let that happen.

As they navigated through the crowd they found the place they were looking for.

"Well hello there, how many I help you?" An orange dinosaur Digimon asked.

"We need 3 tickets to try our might and pull the sword out. " JP said handing the Digimon the 6 digibucks.

"You need 5 but 6 will do." The Digimon said smiling taking the money.

"Hey." JP protested. "You owe me a dollar." He said putting his hand out waiting for the change.

"What is a dollar?" The Digimon asked.

"I mean Digibuck." JP corrected himself.

"Ohhhh well… my shift ended please wait until the next clerk comes to assist you." The Digimon said leaving the small booth and heading to the stage.

"I don't think he is coming back." Tommy said.

JP turned red with anger. "Just wait until I see him again." JP said. "By the way Neemon what type of Digimon was he?" JP asked.

"That was an Agumon, umm they have really hot breath." Neemon said trying to sound like Bokomon.

The tree of them laughed. "That was really good impression Neemon." Tommy said.

As they turned the corner with their ticket in hand ready to pull the sword when they noticed there was a line.

"Guess we have to wait." JP said looking at the length of the line.

They watched as Digimon after Digimon pulled and pulled but none could remove the sword. After the first hour they began to play a game of counting red Digimon vs blue Digimon.

"Red one." JP said punching Tommy softly on the holder.

"Blue one." Tommy said returning the favor.

When all of a sudden a spider like Digimon was trying to pull the sword out.

"Excuse me sir but you have tried long enough." The same orange Digimon said in frustration. He was the over seer of this event.

"Oh looks like Agumon is telling him off." Neemon said as they watch the event.

"I am a lady!" The spider Digimon said angrily.

Both JP and Tommy looked at each other. "Could have fooled me." JP whispered to Tommy.

"Well your taking forever, buy another ticket for another shot." Agumon said to the spider.

"I'll show you a shot, **_Fang Buster!" _**The Digimon said using the huge fangs in her mouth she launched two rockets from them.

The attack hit and Agumon was sent backwards. "**_Pepper Breath!"_** He said as a burst of fire erupted from his mouth.

"I don't have time for this where are the stones?" The spider Digimon said.

"Who are you?" JP said as he herd she mentioned stones.

"My name is Spinamon and if you get in my way I will hurt you." She said as she launched another attack. **_Fang Buster!" _**The explosion landed near them but it was just a warning shot.

"We have to stop here." JP said pulling out his D-Tector.

"I was thinking the same thing." Tommy said following the elder and reaching for his device.

"Execute Spirit Evolution! Beetlemon"

"Execute Spirit Evolution! Kumamon"

"You don't listen very well." Spinamon said getting off stage next to the stone.

"**_Blizzard Blaster!_**" Kumamon said aiming his snow gun at the nasty spider.

"**_Fang Buster!" _**Spinamon said and the two attacks collided.

The smoked cleared and there was a crack in the stone holding the sword.

"You are ruining the contest." Agumon said looking at the sword half way released from its confinement.

"I'll take that." Spinamon said climbing up the cracked stone and pulling the sword from it. As she pulled it out she noticed it was only half a sword.

"What is this?" She said looking at it.

"The sword is never meant to be pulled out." Agumon said as he held his head in shame.

"So people pay for the ticket to try but it's never supposed to come out?" Kumamon asked.

"Yes." Agumon said ashamed that his plan was foil. "I have to make my living." The dinosaur said defending himself.

"I have wasted my time but no matter." She said climbing down.

"You wanted to play me as a fool then jokes on you. "**_Fang Buster!" _**Spinamon said destroying the stone and the fake sword.

"I destroyed the stone so good luck cross spirit evolving without them." Spinamon said smiling at the Kumamon and Beetlemon.

"No!" Agumon screamed out as he watched his hard work become dust.

I have already wasted my time playing games. I will leave you because you know you could never stand a chance against me." Spinamon said taking off quickly. She knew there was no way she could take them both on. As she casted a web she vanished a quickly as possible.

"That was interesting." JP said after changing back into his human form.

"You're telling me." Neemon said coming out from hiding.

"As for you, we want out money back." Tommy said looking at Agumon who was assessing the damage to his stage.

"About that, there is a no refund policy." Agumon said as he folded his short arms.

"Well then tell us something." JP said looking at the Digimon. "Where did you find the stones?" JP asked.

"Stones as in more than one?" Agumon asked confused.

"Yea the prize was stones." Tommy said.

"No the prize was to engrave your name in the big stone that spider destroyed." Agumon said frowning.

"WHAT!" JP yelled.

"So this whole time you didn't have the stones we needed." Neemon said in disbelief.

"The only other stones I have are the ones for carving of the name." Agumon said reaching for a bag he had around his waist.

"Here." Agumon said. "Keep them I don't have a use for them now." He stated looking at the ruins. He handed the stones to Tommy who was ready to throw them as far as he could but stopped.

"Look a them." Tommy said.

"These are it." JP said excitedly.

"I can't believe you were using something so valuable for something so dumb." Tommy said holding the stones that belonged to JP and Takuya seeing the symbols of Fire and Lightning.

"What you mean valuable?" Agumon said, when the word truly registered his eyes grew ten times as big as big as they normally were. "I want them back." He said holding out his hand.

"No way!" Tommy said.

"What my friend means to say is we have a no refund policy." JP said placing the stones in his pocket.

"You good for nothing kids." Agumon said as he walked away.

The three of them stood their laughing. "Did you see his face." Tommy said holding his stomach.

"Boy was he mad." Neemon said.

As the laughter died down. JP took leadership role again.

"So we have the stones, what's next?" JP asked Neemon.

"We have to go to Ophanimon's castle?" Neemon said.

"Alright then let's get moving." JP said turning into Beetlemon once more.

The sun was setting as Beetlemon, Tommy and Neemon took off in the direction of Ophanimon's castle.

* * *

A/N  
This one was hard to write but none the less its done. I want to thank you guys for reading, it means a lot to me and thank you guys for leaving reviews.

As always Reviews are always welcomed and the question still remains... who will cross spirit evolve with who? I want your opinions to help me with my decision ^.^


	9. Chapter 9 Split Up: Deception Forest

The morning sun that was with them had vanished long before they saw the outline of the forest. The wind become colder, the sky sported a purple hue and the stars threaten to poke through the barriers of the clouds.

"Woohooo!." BurningGreymon exclaimed.

"You see it?" KendoGarurumon said from far below.

"Yep straight ahead." BurningGreymon said flying carelessly.

"Great we can finally take a break." Kazemon said happy to rest for a while.

The sky slowly faded to dark right in front of their eyes. The moons' glow become brighter and brighter the stars were robbing the moons of their beauty as they danced in the sky. The three Digimon at last reached the outskirts of the Forest.

"I think we should make camp and rest. We need to think of what is in that forest before rushing in." KendoGarurumon said before being engulfed in a cocoon of blue.

"Always so uptight let's explore." BurningGreymon said hoping the warrior of Wind would would agree.

"Look unless you can see without light then I say we make camp." Koji said folding his arms.

The fairy nodded. "I need a break." Zoe said emerging from her code.

"Oh all right." BurningGreymon said reverting back into Takuya, who was clearly out numbered.

The three of them made a small fire and sat with their backs to the forest. The fire danced with the night and the glow of the 3 moons became their company.

"I'm going to sleep for a while, wake me if you guys want to take a break." Zoe said laying down on the other side of the fire. She laid there sleeping for a while and both boys began to relax. The gentle breeze was wrestling with the branches of the forest. Periodically their battles were heard through night. The blond who laid in a make shift bed of leaves tossed in her sleep. The breeze as gentle as it was brought with it a cold chill.

"Man it getting cold." Takuya said rubbing his arms. With out any warning Koji got up and walked over to the sleeping girl. Her arms were folded and she appeared cold. He bent down next to her, he removed his jacket. Slowly and carefully he placed it gently over her. He moved a strain of her soft blond hair back over her ear where it belonged. He smiled quickly and reclaimed his seat next to the fire. The blond open one eye and watched Koji walk away. In that instant she knew her heart had made up its mind even if her mind would not allow her to accept it.

Takuya looked at Koji. He watched what just happened and was stunned. This was a boy so closed off and so anti social yet he cared. He was completely different. Koji looked at Takuya who looked away when the warrior of light notice his gaze.

"We should have had a talk a while ago." Koji said softly not wanting to wake Zoe.

"I don't think there is much to talk about buddy." Takuya said gazing into the fire.

"Is there nothing left to say or is there too much." Koji asked looking up to the sky.

"We let the wind decided." Takuya said taking his eyes of the embers of the fire and laid them on the the warrior of wind. Koji's eyes fell on her two.

"Ok." Koji said dryly.

Takuya shook his head in agreement. They would not contest for her, she would decided for herself.

A couple of hours passed and Zoe had rejoined the group. She attempted to return the the Royal blue jacket to its rightful owner.

"Thank you." She said holding out the jacket with shaking hands.

"Hold on to it for me." Koji said noticing the tremble in Zoe hands.

"Thanks." She said putting it on. Their eyes met for a brief second then she pulled them away.

"Where do you guys think we will find the stones?" She asked turning her gaze to the forest.

"I have no idea." Takuya said turning his head to face the forest.

"We have to find them." Zoe said as she feared they might have to look for days.

"That's why it's important we start now. We can't wait until morning." Takuya said standing up. He knew that it was important for them to find the stones before Zukumon did.

"Its too dark still." Koji said.

"Do you want Zukumon to get a hold of the stones? Do you want that? Do you want him to take over and ruined all the peace?" Takuya said balling his fist in anger.

Takuya wanted to stop Zukumon before he had a chance to hurt the Digital World. He already had hurt one Digimon and didn't want Sermon's sacrifice to be in vain.

"It's not safe." Koji said getting up and facing the forest.

"You're kidding." Takuya said in disbelief. "You are truly so negative." He said and shook his head at Koji.

"Guys.." Zoe said trying to stop the argument.

"Look Takuya I want to stop that creep just as much as you. It's personal for nothing would make me happier then to bring him down, but we can't just rush into the forest at night, let alone with a name like Deception Forest." Koji said.

"Guys.." Zoe tried again but it didn't work they were arguing.

"If it's so personal then why are you suggesting we waste time?" Takuya asked getting annoyed by the second.

"Look he messed with my head, I won't let him get away with that, let alone get away with hurting the digital world. But you have to think of what the forest could have." Koji said. He remembered what Zukumon did just a while back in the cave at the Dark Continent. Koji knew the voice in his head was Zukumon and was not going to let him win. Koji pretended the voices were part of his imagination.

"You just have to be right, sure the forest has a weird name but come on we can take whatever the forest can dish out." Takuya said.

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" Koji screamed. He let out a sigh trying to control himself. His hands trembled a bit but with two deep breaths he regained control. This was happening more and more lately.

Takuya was taken aback by his outburst. Koji can get angry, annoyed, and furious but he never screamed. His voice was always just filled with sarcasm but there was something else there this time.

Their eyes met and reflecting in Koji's deep blue eyes, eyes that usually held such confidence and indifference, there was something else. The very thing in his voice. At that moment Koji put back on the mask, the same one he thought he had discarded so many years ago at the end of their first trip here. But once again it he needed it. He became closed off again. There was something that the warrior of light was dealing with that no one could understand not even the warrior himself.

"We can go in the morning Takuya." Zoe said as she looked at him with pleading eyes. She didn't want them to continue fighting and was growing concerned for Koji. She knew there was something else that was upsetting Koji.

"No Takuya's right we have to go now." Koji said stepping forward. He walked against all his better instincts. He stopped at the edge of the forest and made himself move.

"You're going to have to tell them eventually." A voice from inside his head. Koji frowned and kept walking. He pushed the voice to the back of his mind. This was the very voice in his dreams, ever since he step foot on the Dark Continent. He knew Zukumon was messing with his mind and there was no way Koji was going to let that creep win.

They walked for while in silence. Zoe couldn't take it so she spoke. "It's hard to see." She said walking in between both boys as they moved through the forest.

"What are we looking for?" Koji asked looking around hoping no to find anything dangerous.

"I have no idea but we have to find the stones." Takuya said moving pass Zoe. He turned around as he heard something. "Did you guys hear that? He asked.

"I got it." Koji said as he pulled out his D-Tector.

"Execute Spirit Evolution! Lobomon." Lobomon said as he pulled out his sabers. "Ancient spirit of light." He said as he used his sabers to illuminate the darkness. "See anything?" He asked Takuya who was trying to get his eyes to spot anything.

"No, but I swear I heard something." Takuya said staring into the distance. Zoe stood next to the puzzled Brunette and remained in the light that was emanating from the sabers.

Lobomon heard something in front of him. He turned to face the noise, nothing was there. He looked for a moment longer and t hen turned his head back to where Takuya and Zoe stood. But there was only air and both of them they were gone.

"Guys?" Lobomon called out there was no answer.

"Lobomon." The wolf heard his name and it was Zoe who said it but it sounded like it was from a great distance.

"Zoe?" he called, there was no answer.

"Lobomon." This time the voice was Takuya who called out.

We're are you guys?" Lobomon asked listing in all directions, and then suddenly he felt hands on his arms but no one there. He backed away slowly.

"Am I losing my mind here?" Lobomon asked out loud. He was alone and no one seemed to be insight for miles but he felt someone else there.

"Lobomon." The voices of his friends kept calling.

"Guys where are you?" He asked turning in all directions.

Zoe and Takuya stared at the warrior of light. "Takuya we should have never come in here in the first place." Zoe said as she called out to Lobomon again.

"You're telling me, something is not right with him." Takuya said.

"You just had to push him to do this." Zoe said angrily.

"Stop putting the blame on me, he came in here." Takuya said guilty. Koji wasn't himself and he fought so hard to not come in here at night. But Takuya knew how to push his buttons. If only he would have listen to his friend.

Zoe tried putting a hand on Lobomon again, but that only frecked him out more.

"That's it, Howling Laser!" Lobomon said aiming his forearm at Zoe.

She dodged the attack.

"Zoe we have to get out of here." Takuya said grabbing her hand.

"No we can't leave him." Zoe said as she pulled her hand away. As she did her green eyes stared at his brown ones. She was too harsh and did not know what to do.

"Fine." He whispered as he pulled out his D-Tector. He feeling were hurt and he was confused by her but he pushed it out of his mind.

"Execute Spirit Evolution! Agunimon" The warrior of flame said as he appeared. "**_Pyro Punch" _**Agunimon said striking Lobomon, and knocking him to the ground

"Agunimon where did you come from?" Lobomon asked angrily and confused.

"What do you mean?" Agunimon asked ready to attack again

"You and Zoe were gone, like both of you vanished into thin air." Lobomon said.

"She's right there, we both were just standing there." Agunimon said relaxing and feeling better about the situation as he had punched Lobomon even though he helped Lobomon up. "We were standing right there." He as he pointed to the spot and Zoe was indeed gone." But she….she was.." Agunimon said confused.

"You see." Lobomon said folding his arms.

Zoe looked at them both. "Guys I'm right here." She said but they didn't hear her.

"I just heard her say guys." Agunimon said as he looked around.

Zoe laughed as she figured out what was going on.

"Execute Spirit Evolution! Kazemon" She said as she become the spirit of Wind.

"There you are." Lobomon said glad to know she was alright.

"Guys it's our forms." She said excitedly as she figured out the mystery behind the forest.

"I'm not following." Lobomon said.

"You couldn't see us, when me a Takuya were human because of your Digimon form." Kazemon said.

"So now what?" Agunimon asked.

"We go back to being human." Lobomon said as he changed back into his human form.

The other two changed back as well.

"The noises we hear are other Digimon, we can see them, and they can't see us." Koji said making sense of things.

The group walked for what seemed like hours. The night grew darker.

"We have to stop." Zoe said noticing it should have been light out.

"How much future can you go?" Takuya asked.

"Takuya have you noticed something?" Koji asked as he stopped to look around.

"Guys we can't stop, this world is still in one peace and that creep Zukumon can destroy it." Takuya said balling his fist.

"It should be morning any minute now." Zoe said.

"There is no sign of the sunrise." Takuya said looking at the sky.

"Stay here and pull on my scarf." Koji said pulling out his detector.

"Execute Spirit Evolution! Lobomon." Lobomon said looking around. He could not believe his eyes. It was early morning and the sun was high in the sky shining down on them.

He felt the tugging on his scarf and looked in that direction. "The sun is up and it looks like 8 in the morning." Lobomon said to thin air.

After glows of blue both Agunimon and Kazemon appeared.

"You're kidding me?" Kazemon said feeling the sunlight.

Alright I had enough." Agunimon said. Slide evolution, BurningGreymon." He took off into the air and flew high into clear and open sky. When he looked down he couldn't believe it they were only a few feet from the edge of the forest. He dove down again.

"Guys we have made little progress." He said as he told them what he saw.

Sure enough when they walked back a few feet there was their old camp site they left hours ago.

"You guys are never going to get though that way." A voice said from behind. "My name is Palmon." The Digimon said. She was green and had a big flower on her head.

"Hello Palmon my name is Kazemon, this is Lobomon and he is BurningGreymon." Kazemon said introducing the group.

"It nice to meet you." BurningGreymon said.

Lobomon just waved. "Hey I tried talking to you but you were too busy blasting something." Palmon said looking at Lobomon.

"Sorry about that." Lobomon said.

"It's no problem I'm glad I can talk to you now." The flower Digimon said smiling.

"Hey Palmon can you tell us where to fine some stones?" Kazemon asked hoping she would know.

"Yes but I can only tell you where it is. I can't show you, I don't leave the edge of the forest at all." Palmon said.

"You are going to have to give up something. It is a way of not deceiving the forest so the forest won't deceive you. You have to walk though the gate on the other side and say the inscription at the gate." Palmon said pointing to the side of the forest. The little Digimon showed them the gate and they thanked her.

"Go to the center and you will find the oak tree there you will find what you are looking for." She said smiling.

"Thank you." Kazemon said.

The 3 once again reverted back into human forms. They approach the gate and read the passage aloud.

_Our gift of sense we give away, to not be lead by the path a stray. Take us to where our hearts want to start and not let us be deceived by the dark. _

As they walked through the gateway the sun was still overhead. They could see each other and pass the gate.

"It worked" Zoe explained happily. As the words fell out of her mouth she knew something was wrong.

"I can't see." Takuya said.

Koji tried moving his mouth but he couldn't speck.

"Guys?!" Zoe asked she couldn't hear anything.

"Is anyone there?" Takuya asked reaching his hand out.

"Koji who could see and hear could not communicate what was happening. He reached for Takuya.

"Whose this?" Takuya asked.

Koji began to think. He pointed to Zoe to talk. "What?" Zoe asked confused.

"Zoe is that you?" Takuya asked. Thinking Koji was Zoe he grabbed Koji by his side and tried pulling him close feeling for his hand to hold it. Koji pulled away ready to smack Takuya.

"Wait was that Koji?!" Takuya asked mortified and sticking his tongue out ready to vomit.

Zoe wanted to laugh but this was a serious situation. "That was Koji, Takuya." Zoe said.

"Why didn't he say anything?" Takuya asked embarrassed.

"I don't know I think he's trying to tell me he is choking." Zoe said watching Koji fail at hand gestures. Koji shook his head.

"This is getting us nowhere?" Takuya said angrily.

"What?!" Zoe asked.

Koji looked down around him. He picked up a stick and began to write in the dirt. He grabbed Zoe's hand and pointed to the floor.

"I can't speak, you can't hear and Takuya can't see." She read what Koji had written it in the dirt. He shook his head saying up and down.

"Takuya, you can't see I can't hear and Koji can't speck." Zoe told the blind one.

"Oh great!" Takuya said. "What do we do now?" He asked.

Zoe looked at Koji. He began to write something down again.

"Hold hands and head to the tree in the center. The sooner we get the stone the better." She read.

"Give me your hand." Zoe said reaching for Takuya. "Now you give me your hand" She said reaching for Koji's.

The trio made their way pretty quickly through the forest. They walked for what seem like an hour. Zoe tried to make small talk but could not hear what Takuya had to say. Takuya kept complaining and Koji though he was going to go insane.

"Hey look there it is." Zoe said loudly, since she could not hear herself. She pointed to a large tree.

"So it's a tree?" Takuya asked not being able to see it.

Koji shook his head and looked at Zoe. "Yes?" she said.

"Good." Takuya said.

Koji stared at the tree, there was nothing special about it. "Koji what are you doing?" Zoe asked as he looked all around the tree.

Koji pointed to his eyes and to the tree. Her puzzled face gave Koji the feeling that she was not following. He let out a sigh and leaned against the tree. All he wanted in those moment was to speak again.

Zoe looked at him. She could see the frustration in his eyes. He hated being helpless and they all were. She walked over to him guiding Takuya and they both reach the tree. Zoe gave Koji a hug. "Relax things could be worst." She said loudly." He grimaced because she was so close to his ears. She just wanted them to get out of this situation.

"We will find the stones and get our senses back." Zoe said trying to get it to a whisper so she wouldn't scream. She smiled at Koji. He couldn't help but smile back.

"Is this the tree?" Takuya said reaching out for it. He ran his hands on the bark. All he wanted was to get the stones and leave.

"The 3 of them touched it and the tree glowed.

Takuya blinked a couple of times and his vision was returning. Zoe slowly began hearing the rustling of the leaves.

"What do you think it was?" Takuya asked smiling as his first sight. It was the radiant blond hair that fell perfectly against Zoe's soft skin. He looked at her as if he was looking at her for the first time.

"I don't know but I'm glad to hear you guys." Zoe said in a normal tone.

"I think it was the tree." Koji said glad to hear his own voice.

"Questo è grande!" Zoe said in excitement,

"English?" Takuya asked.

Zoe laughed "I just said this is great." She said with a smile.

Zoe turned her head and her eyes landed right in the center of the tree. There was a small opening in the bark of the great tree. She stuck her hand in it and reached inside. She felt something hard. She pulled out two stones.

"Questo e Great." Takuya said trying his best to mimic the phrase Zoe just said in Italian.

"This on has the symbol of Darkness and the other has the symbol of Ice." Zoe said finding the small engraving on the sides of the stones. Koji took the one of Darkness and remember his brother's words. He looked at the happy blonde standing next to him. He decided he was going to tell Zoe how he felt the first change he got even if that were to break the agreement between him and the warrior of flame.

"Let's get out of this nutty forest." Takuya said pocketing the other stone.

The three began walking the way they came. The walked pass the gate met with Palmon again.

"Did you guys find what you were looking for?" She asked with a big smile.

"Yes we did thank you." Takuya said.

"How can we repay you?" Zoe asked the green Digimon.

"Just promise me with those stones you stop that." She said pointing to the gaping holes in the land.

"Oh no." Takuya said in a low tone. He saw the landscape was missing pieces of land as far as his eyes could see.

"What happened?" Koji asked.

"Two Digimon by the names of Kryptomon and Alkalimon scanned the land." She said tears forming in her eyes.

"We will stop them." Takuya said knowing what was going on all too well.

He remembered the last time the land was scanned like this. The data was taken, Digimon were being hurt. Seeing it made it all sink in, there was a threat to the existence of the Digital world and as much as he wished it was not true, he knew the threat extended to his own world as well.

* * *

A/N This one was really fun to write. I want to thank you all for reading. Reviews are always welcome. You don't know how much it means to me to read them. Thanks everyone and enjoy ^_^


	10. Chapter 10: The Search

Koichi and Bokomon arrived just as the sun did. They were waiting to see if the others arrived before stepping foot inside the castle.

"It's just as beautiful as ever." Koichi said starting at the lavender wall of the great fortress.

"It has been well kept over time. I remember this place so well." Bokomon said with tears in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Koichi asked seeing the emotions of the Digimon paint across his face.

"This is where Patomon first evolved into Angemon after you all have left back to your world" Bokomon said wiping a tear.

"I am sorry about Seraphimon." Koichi said remembering that the great Digimon had fallen once more.

"It's quite alright. His egg should be at Village of Beginnings." Bokomon said with a smile.

"We can go back and get him." Koichi said smiling down at the Digimon.

"Thank you, but not now." Bokomon said knowing that there was a battle looming over them and he needed to help the warriors without endangering the egg.

"Koichi I wanted to apologize for Duskmon." Bokomon said looking up at the warrior of darkness. "I knew Koji would have dealt with me if you had not stepped in so I feel the need to apologize once more." Bokomon said sincerely.

The name sent chills down Koichi spine. But Koichi was not one to hold grudges. He unlike his brother forgave very easily. The difference was clearly seen when they returned home to face their family situation.

When they returned home Koji and Koichi sat in a hospital room. Koichi took a nasty fall before their first adventure began. At the hospital the group almost lost Koichi but he came back to life. Since he was in the care of Shibuya General and was minor, the hospital called his mother. The group left including his brother before his mother arrived.

Within the hour she was there and speechless. She walked in to see her son and was frantic because the police over the phone had not told her much about his fall, but he was the one asking the questions.

She listen to him speak as he told her about his grandmother's confession before passing away. Tears streamed down her face and her blue eyes that her sons had inherited stood out by the red in her checks. She was ashamed and guilty to have kept something so important from her son. She tried to explain the situation.

Her marriage with the twin's father had been rocky. When she found out she was expecting the couple only was only aware of one. Koichi and Koji being twins surprised them. When the twins were born their parent's marriage fell apart. The stress of two babies made the situation worst. The boys' parents decided to divorce and divide everything evenly, even the two never wanted to see each other again because it would be painful. Koichi listen in surprise as he found out that he was the one chosen to go with his mother and due to the fact there were two the other one was left behind.

Koichi's mother tied to make it sound less cruel by saying she took the eldest. Koichi listen to his mother story and forgave her and his father when time came because the joy of finding his brother over powered it all.

Koichi remembered his brother attempt to make it work with it but Koichi knew it would take more than a smile and flowers to prove Koji was alight with the situation. To this day Koichi felt his bother still holds onto the grudge.

Koichi though more and more about how his life changed since their first visit. He felt deep down that Duskmon helped in a way to get him to his brother, but he couldn't move pass the evil that he represented. Duskmon stood for evil.

"Umm Koichi?" Bokomon said noticing the boy went pale with the memories that surface along with the name.

Koichi broke form his trance and smiled weakly. "I'm alright and like I said before you protected our spirits with his name." Koichi said placing a hand on Bokomon's shoulder and squeezing it playfully.

"Come on let's go wait under that tree." Koichi said walking towards the only tree in the meadows that surrounded the castle.

Bokomon smiled. "That tree was planted 10 years ago, oh wait 3 your time." Bokomon said correcting himself. "It was planted in memory of you lot." He continued.

"It has grown quite a lot." Koichi said looking at the tall tree that towered over them.

The breeze played with Koichi's hair and a shadow above made him look up.

"HEY GUYS!" Tommy yelled happily down as Beetlemon landed setting down the warriors of Ice and Neemon.

"You guys made it before we did." JP said walking out of cocoon of code.

"Yea we been here a while." Koichi said looking behind them.

"No Taki, Z, or Mr. Sunshine?" JP asked.

"Mr. Sunshine?" Neemon asked fearing he missed something and a new member was added to the group.

"He was referring to Koji." Bokomon said snapping the waistband.

"Och." Neemon said rubbing his side. "Well hello to you to." Neemon said letting out a small chuckle. Tommy laughed at the scene.

Well what are we waiting for?" JP asked. "Let's get going." He said walking towards the castle.

"We have to wait for everyone else." Tommy said stopping the boy in his tracks.

"Let's just rest here a while." Koichi said.

"Great I can use some sleep." Tommy said lying down on the grass he place he hat on his chest and began drifting in to sleep.

"Got any food?" JP asked Koichi. Koichi smiled and pulled out some berries and soup he and Bokomon bought in their way to Ophanimon's castle.

"Great thanks." JP said taking a handful of berries.

The boys rested and waited. The sun slowly began to set and the sky welcomed the glow of the moons.

"Should we just go in?" Neemon asked.

"I think we should. We can come out in the morning." JP said as he noticed they only had a tree as protection.

"Yea." Koichi said with worry creeping into his heart.

"They are alright." Tommy said reassuring himself more so than Koichi.

"Koichi and JP pushed at the great wooden doors that protested their movement. They creaked as the boys pushed it wider and with one great creek the door gave up its battle and swung open

"Who enters?" A great guardian spoke. She was Nefertimon. Last time the group was here she was the holder of the code of the castle and was scanned.

"She doesn't remember us." Bokomon said fearing the guardian of the castle would strike the defenseless group.

"No, I do remember you, mostly from books." Nefertimon said flying down from the balcony she inhabited.

"Books?" JP asked looking down a Bokomon who swore he would write about their adventures.

Bokomon smiled. "Yes, well I have been busy." Bokomon said. "I was just about to finish the last installment of the series." Bokomon said shooting a nasty look at Neemon.

Neemon chuckled weakly as he remembered he was the one who ruined it so close near completion. "Anyways, you remember?" Neemon asked trying to ignore the look that Bokomon shot at him.

"Yes my brave heroes." Nefertimon said bowing her head.

"It was nothing." Tommy said rubbing his head smiling at her.

"Please tell me what bring you here?" Nefertimon said.

"We need to find information on File Island." Bokomon said.

"File island?" Nefertimon said thinking long and hard.

"I am sorry but I do not know if there is information on that place." Nefertimon said unsure.

"Great we have to search again." Tommy said not happy about looking though many books.

"But at least we will have help." Neemon said pointing at the door.

"Alright the gang is all here." JP said looking at them.

There in the door way stood Koji, Takuya and Zoe.

Greeting went as usual and the stones were given to their rightful owners.

"Here's your stone." Koji said tossing it to his brother. Koichi was unsure of why his brother was being so cold. He raised an eyebrow to him and Koji shook his head.

Koichi let out a sigh. He looked at his twin who looked like he hadn't slept. Koichi went up and placed a hand on his brother should trying to comfort him. Koji smiled weakly.

The reunited group stood around and explained their journeys.

"You guys were attacked?" Takuya asked Tommy.

"What do you mean attacked?" Zoe asked fearing their encounter was just like the others.

"We were attacked by Spinamon at Inferno Junction." Tommy responded.

"We were attacked by Rexamon." Bokomon said looking at Koichi.

Ok tell us about Spinamon." Takuya said to Tommy, JP and Neemon. They explained the events that transpired at Inferno Junction.

"She was after the stones too." Neemon said.

"So was the reptile, Rexamon." Koichi said and then explained his encounter.

"I think they are working with Zukumon." Koichi said.

"He said his master sent him." Bokomon said looking at Koichi who still felt angry for believing in the reptiles lies about being sorry and forced to act against his will.

"Alright so we have one evil mastermind with his servants keeping us busy. Great just great." Takuya said angrily. "We are here finding pieces to the puzzle and the bad guys run around stealing codes; while the Digital world is disappearing Takuya said kicking a pile of books.

"What?" Koichi asked in disbelief. He had not noticed the missing pieces of the Digital World.

"When we walked out the forest there was a Palmon who showed us that Digimon were in the area scanning land. Koji said with arms folded.

"Maybe you guys should rest." Tommy said noticing the behaviors of Takuya and Koji.

"Yea you guys get some sleep." Zoe said

"I can't, not now." Takuya said.

Koji remained silent and closed his eyes. "Takuya we are not going to be much help if we can't focus our eyes." He said too tired to fight.

"You guys rest and we look." Tommy said.

"If we find anything we will wake you guys up." Zoe said hoping the hot head would agree

"Fine. But at first sign of information wake us." Takuya said giving in to his exhaustion.

"Ok so let's began looking." JP said smiling and jumped at the chance to be leader. "Tommy and Koichi take the north room." JP said.

"Z and I will…" JP began but was cut off.

"Actually JP why don't you and Tommy take the north room. I need to talk to Koichi so maybe we should take the basement." Zoe said as she walked over to the elder of the twins. "Do you mind?" Zoe asked.

"Yea sure." Koichi said unsure of what she needed to say to him.

"You guys rest." Bokomon said looking at the pair who really looked as if they were walking zombies.

Takuya breathe deeply and relaxed he had not slept in 2 days. Koji just made himself comfortable on the floor.

"Neemon lets check this room." Bokomon said trying to help the teens as best as possible.

"Alright." Neemon said picking up a book.

In the north room things were moving quickly.

"Hey Tommy remember this room?" JP asked laughing at the conversation they had here last time.

"Yes I remember I will never forget it, the memories are forever in my chocolate covered mind." Tommy said laughing.

"Hey check this out." JP said picking up and book of pictures. "It looks like an island but there are funny words under it." He said pointing to the page.

"Digimon writing?" Tommy suggested unsure.

"We should take this to Bokomon." JP said holding on to the book.

In the basement, the pair began to look through books.

"So what do you need to talk about?" Koichi asked curiously making a pile of books he sckim through already.

"Oh I just didn't want to end up with JP" Zoe said going through a paper bound book.

"I see." Koichi said awkwardly. He was hoping there was more to the conversations but didn't push it.

"I umm.." she began but turned her head at the sound of footsteps.

"We found something." Bokomon said excitedly.

Bokomon, Neemon, JP and Tommy rushed in to the room.

"Shouldn't we wake up the sleeping beauties?" JP asked.

"No let them rest, they haven't slept in days." Zoe said breaking her promise to Takuya.

"We can always fill them in later." Tommy said.

"You will never believe it." Bokomon said holding a book.

"Alright its story time." Neemon said happily.

"Anyways, this book talks about pendants and an island." Bokomon said.

"It is said here that when your spirits were created they locked their essence in gems." Bokomon said opening the book to the page.

He pointed to beautiful gems of all colors, being held by gold necklaces. "Each one holds part of your spirits." Bokomon said holding the book to face them.

"It is written here that these gems were placed in stone and put to sleep. Each one placed in certain location of the Digital world." Bokomon said.

"Well we found out where they are." Neemon said interrupting the story.

"Yes but there are 4 missing." Tommy said speaking in reference water, steel, wood and earth.

"Wait just like Seraphimon without his physically body his essence died." JP said remembering when Seraphimon spoke through Koji.

Bokomon let out a sigh. "Since it worked that way then I believe that it's the same for those four. They are lost forever." Bokomon said.

"Bokomon are you alright?" Neemon asked seeing how stating those words affected him.

"I'm fine." Bokomon said softly to the yellow eared Digimon.

"To unlock the stones you must awaken the essence. You must truly awaken the true form of your spirit." Bokomon said continuing to translate what the book said.

"It said here that once the essence is unlocked it can be shared with someone else who is compatible with that spirit. Then a new form of evolution can develop" Bokomon said as he turned the page.

"In the next chapter in this book it talks about an island that used gems to unlock the world." Bokomon said. "I can't decipher the rest since the page is so old the letters have faded away." Bokomon said looking really hard at the bottom of the page.

"The rest of the book is missing." JP said.

"I think we should wake Takuya and Koji now and fill them in." Tommy said.

"Yea you're right." JP said taking in all that they had discovered.

"We need to find the location of File Island now, since we already know what we have to do." Koichi said placing his hand in his pocket and holding on tightly to his stone.

The group headed up the stairs to wake the sleeping boys. As they walked to the room Takuya and Koji were in, grunts and shuffling echoed through the hallway.

"What's going on?" Tommy asked as they approached the door way.

"STOP IT." JP yelled running over as he saw what was happening.

"KOJI!" Koichi yelled running behind JP.

Zoe let out a gasp as she saw the sight.

"Stop him." Tommy yelled as he rushed over to the boys.

"Now you die!" Koji said so coldly it sent chills down the spine.

His eyes were black pools. They stared into Takuya's eyes as life was slowly but surely leaving them. Koji smiled as his hands were clasped around Takuya's throat.

* * *

A/N Well I did not see that coming. O.o I was writing this chapter and it just happened. Don't worry he might not die .-.  
Anyways another chapter done. I want to thank all of you for reading and reviewing. I hope you all are enjoying the story.


	11. Chapter 11: Chasing Away Shadows

Koji smiled sinisterly as he watched Takuya gasp for air. He tighten his grip on the throat of the distraught teen and enjoyed every second. The dark pools saw beauty in this sight. Koji was hit from the side and was drilled into the ground.

"STOP IT!" JP yelled as he tacked the boy to the ground. Koji fought furiously. "Get off of me you idiot." Koji hissed as he fought JP. Even though Koji took Kendo and other forms of martial arts he was no match for the bigger teen.

"Stop this madness." JP said struggling to keep Koji down, pinned to the ground.

"Let me kill him." Koji said kicking JP in the stomach. The pain made JP lose his grip on Koji. Koji stood up ready to jump back on Takuya.

Tommy stood defensively in front of Takuya who was gasping and coughing trying to obtain air in his lungs. Zoe held onto Takuya unwilling to believe the events that were happening right in front of her eyes.

Koichi quickly ran to take JP's placed and wrestled his brother. "Koji snap out of it, this isn't you." Koichi said as he struggled to control his brother. Koji tried to kick him off.

"You don't understand." Koji growled. "I have to, I must!" Koji yelled landing a punch to the face of his twin. In that moment Koji turned his brother over and he was the one pinning him down. Koji smiled triumphantly and stood up. He watched the stun faces of his friends with pleasure.

"You're not Koji." Takuya said after he regained his breath. He was being helped up by Zoe.

Koji laughed at the statement.

"Who are you? Koichi asked anger flowing through his veins.

"Brother don't you recognize me, you should we look the same. I am Koji. " Koji said. He looked like Koji that much was true. He was the boy with the bandanna wrapped around his neck. But he was not really Koji. He was not the older version of the boy who inherited the spirits of Light; he was not the one who fought so bravely against Cherubimon. He was not the same Koji who fought valiantly against Lucemon and swore to friendship. He was not Koji at all.

"You are not my brother." Koichi said staring at his brother but seeing a stranger there. Koji was a strange with a familiar face.

"Who are you? Koichi asked once more with his voice shaking, fearing the worst for his younger brother.

"I am Koji." Koji said taking a bow keeping his eyes locked on his audience. His eyes were still black pools. They appeared to look like deep abyss of endless darkness. There was nothing there. They showed no signs of blue or life for the matter.

"You will all be destroyed…Koji said and then began to cough uncontrollably.

The grouped watched on as a mental war was being held in front of their eyes. They saw Koji's eyes flicker from black to blue. The color of his eyes flickered back and forth. Black to blue and back again. Koji began to struggle to breathe.

"What's wrong with him?" Tommy asked concerned for the well-being of Koji.

"I don't know." Takuya said.

"You can't control me." Koji said strained and doubtful. "But I do." He would answer himself in a horsed voice.

"Koji fight him, fight whatever it is." JP said balling up his fist.

"Koji." Zoe said with gasp watching the boy fall to his knees.

"Fight Koji, fight." Takuya said watching the boy control his breathing.

"He is weaker than you think." The unknown entity said. It's voice clear and untainted there was no trace of Koji's voice in that last statement.

"You are the weak one." Zoe said as she left Takuya's side and quickly ran towards Koji.

Zoe knelt down in front of him and the black eyes stared daggers into her.

"Koji come back to us." Zoe said placing her hands on his shoulders hoping to reach out to the boy lost in his own mind.

"Come back to me." She hugged him tightly. Koji's body flinched but she hugged him tighter. Tears forming. "Please come back." She said with tears flowing freely.

X

_Come back…_

Koji was in a fight to regain control. Someone or something was trying to control him. His body and mind were treating him like a parasite, locking him out. Koji stared into the darkness unable to see or know what was happening. Everything was black and all he could hear was a voice. The same voice that kept haunting him. The same voice that plagued him since the beginning, since the Dark Continent. The one that was tormenting him in his sleep.

_"You are not worthy, you are not the light. You are not worthy, you are not the light!"_

This was all he heard in his nightmares. Each time the voice repeated it, the more it hurt, and against Koji's better instincts he began to accept it and even worst, believe it.

The whole situation felt much like when Seraphimon took over the first time back the in the human world. only then he was an outside looking in, but this time he was locked away somewhere unable to see anything other than darkness.

Koji fought back as hard as he could but he could not get in. He was not being allowed. His mind and body were being worn down by the constant battle of power between Koji and whoever it was who wanted in. Koji knew it had to be Zukumon. This angered him and made him fight harder, causing more stress on his body. Koji's breathing was more labored, his body felt as if it was being pulled apart from the inside. Koji was going to give up. There was nothing he could do. He was trapped.

A strong wind came out of no where. He turned around to a blinding light. The shadows fell around him and he was surrounded by light. He knew that this was his cue to fight his way back in and gain control. Coming from the light came a voice he followed it. He could hear someone's voice begging him to come back. Koji used this voice as a guide through the blinding light.

X

Zoe hugged Koji. "Come back." She kept saying.

"He won't come back" The imposter barked through gritted teeth.

"No, you're the one who won't come back." Zoe said through tears cling to hope that Koji could fight back through.

"I can't watch this tell me when Koji is back to normal." Neemon said closing his eyes.

"He is going to be fine." Bokomon said reassuring himself more than Neemon.

"Come back!" Zoe yelled wishing this nightmare to end.

With that last call Koji broke through. He blinked multiple times and the black pools turned blue. He breathed in deeply, he was shaking but was in control. He pulled away from the blond.

"Koji your back." She said relieved to see his beautiful blue eyes.

"Koji?" Tommy asked unsure if it was really him ready to pull Zoe away if he needed to.

"Yea." Koji said looking down to his knees. "What-what happened?" He asked fearing the answer.

"You when all loopy and tried to kill Takuya, kicked JP and punched Koichi." Neemon said quickly.

"Neemon!" Bokomon said angrily.

"I..I.." Koji stuttered unwilling to say the words. _  
_

"It wasn't you." Takuya said walking towards the his friend. "It's ok." Takuya said pulling his collar from his jacket to hide the bruises.

Koji shook his head and the self-loathing moved in. He looked up and met Zoe's eyes she was crying. Hecouldn't stand the sight. He got to his feet and turn heel and ran outside. He needed to get away and process this. He couldn't and himself.

"Wai-" Takuya began but was cut off by Koichi.

"Let him go, he needs to think." Koichi said hurting for his brother.

X

Koji went under the tree. It was far away from the castle and it was right in the direct way of the sun light.

Koji sat with his knees to his chest and his back against the bark of the only tree in the meadow. He faced in the direction of the sun and watched as the flowers danced with the gentle breeze. It had been 4 hours since the "accident" and Koji had not figured out a way to return to the group. He knew he had to apologize for his actions but didn't know how.

He pulled out his D-Tector and stared at his spirits of light. The symbol of light appeared and the faces of Lobomon and KendoGarurumon flashed on the screen.

_"Am I worth of you two?" _ He asked himself as he put the D-Tector down next to him. He stared at the flowers again. "_How could I hurt my friends, how could I hurt my brother?" _He thought and stood up.

He was angry with himself. He thought he could handle the voice on his own, treating it as his imagination. But it was not, it was real and a threat. Koji began to punch the tree. He punched it harder and harder. It hurt but he didn't care. He needed it.

"Koji there is an easier way to break your knuckles you know." A voice said.

Koji didn't turn to face it. "Please go away Koichi." Koji said hitting the tree harder than before.

"Koji please stop." Koichi said inching his way next to his brother.

"Go away." Koji said as blood tricked from his knuckles. Each time his fist collided with the bark of the tree it scrapped the skin. The more he did the more pain but he need to punish himself. Koji ignored his brother and kept punching the bark.

Koichi tackled his brother to the ground for the second time today.

"Stop and look at me." He said holding Koji's fist down into the grass.

Koji did and felt his heart drop into his stomach. On his brother face he sported bruise on his left check, it stood out against his fair skin. Koichi's intentions were not to show his brother the marking he left but to have him understand that his brother cared.

"I-I'm sorry." Koji said and gave in to his brother's force. Koichi got off the younger twin and helped him to his feet. "Talk to me, what is going on." Koichi said pleading with Koji to tell him the truth.

Koji looked down. "I don't even know myself." He said hoping that would be enough.

"Talk to me, you know you can." Koichi said hoping to make some progress.

Koji let out a sigh. "I think I'm … losing myself." Koji said unsure of how to put it. "I think Zukumon is using me to hurt you guys." Koji said folding his arms trying to encircle himself.

"What haven't you said something before?" Koichi asked knowing exactly how his younger brother must feel.

"I didn't want to admit something was wrong. I thought I could handle it on my own-but I-I- cant." Koji said as he sat down.

Koichi knelt down next to him and reached out to his brother pulling him in for a hug. "It's scary but you have to remember who you are." Koichi said.

Koji fought the embrace but in the end he buried his face into his brother's chest. Standing they were the same height but this way Koichi was taller than him.

He felt his brother place his head on his. For a few seconds it was fine then Koji had enough of this touchy moment with his brother. Koji became uncomfortable. His eyes began to burn a little bit and he was going to end it before it escalated any further, but he felt the darkness creep in at the back of his mind. "_Stay there." _Koji thought hoping the darkness would listen. Koji feared he would have to fight again for his spot in control.

Koichi felt his brother tense up and hugged him tighter. "You know I will always love you even if you are crazy." Koichi said jokingly.

Koji closed his eyes he took in his brother's warmth and words of comfort. Slowly the darkness went away. Koji hugged his brother and waited until he was sure the darkness would not return.

Koichi pulled away from the embrace after he felt his brother relax. He stood up and helped Koji up. Koichi looked into his brother's face and smiled slightly. Koji tried to look away but he was too late, his brother had seen them. Koichi used his sleeve and wiped Koji's tears away.

"I wasn't crying…" Koji tried to explain.

"Yea, yea, yea," Koichi said flicking his brother's nose.

Koji chuckled as his brother walked passed him. "When you're ready walk back in. Everyone is worried." Koichi said walking away.

"Hey, Koichi." Koji said.

Koichi didn't turn around. "Just say sorry and mean it." Koichi said still walking away heading back to the lavender castle.

"Koichi." Koji called his name again. Koichi turned around and walked back.

"Yes?" Koichi asked.

"Thank you, for everything." Koji said.

Koichi smiled. "You're not going to cry some more are you?" Koichi asked jokingly.

Koji let out a small chuckle. "Come one." Koichi said pulling his younger brother by the hand making their way back to the castle, leaving behind in the grass a blue and black D-Tector.

* * *

A/N  
Here it is sorry it's late. To go along with the holiday (Thanksgiving) I wanted to write about family bonding, so here it is some twin bonding.

I thank all of you for even reading this story. It means a lot to me. A special thank you to those who have reviewed as guest. I like posting Wednesdays and Sundays, but as the holiday messed up my scheduled I had to wait to post today.

Love triangle is going. I still haven't made up my mind for Zoe and Takuya or Zoe and Koji. I will give you all answer when I make one. Sorry for being indecisive.

As always reviews are always welcome and even private messaging to for criticism ;) (I honestly love it. I do not take it as flame its makes me a _better_ writer not a _bitter_ writer. Ah see what I did there lol ( it was probably not funny :c ) ...anyways thank you everyone :)


	12. Chapter 12: Confrontations

Zoe banged Takuya's neck in silence.

"What's wrong?" Takuya asked Zoe who was not really focusing.

"I am just worried." She said trying to find the words to describe how she felt.

"Don't be, look he will be fine. Koji is a tough kid." Takuya said smiling but silently hurting.

"No, it's not that, I was worried about you." She said.

"Me?" Takuya asked surprised and felt his hear jump.

"You almost died, we almost lost you." Zoe said. This whole situation bothered her deeply.

"I'm fine. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." Takuya said pulling her in for a hug.

When she pulled away he stared into her green eyes. He pulled her close and kissed her in the spur of the moment.

Zoe didn't know what to do or what to think. This was the last thing on her mind. She didn't pull away and she was ashamed to say she actually enjoyed it.

Takuya pulled away to see her stun face and he smiled at her. She stuttered. "I…I-" She began but could not find the words to say.

Just then Tommy walked in. "Hey guys Bokomon want to talk to us." He said motioning for them to rejoin the rest of the group.

"We can talk about this later. He said waking away rejoining the rest of the group in the main entrance.

Zoe just closed her eyes. She enjoyed the kiss she was not going to lie, but deep down inside she wished it would have been someone else. That made her feel sick inside.

X

The group sat in a circle around Bokomon who was getting ready to fill the group in on all the details he had figured out in the hours since the accident.

"Oh, there you are, we were worried." Bokomon said at the sight of the twins walking in.

"Well it's about time Mr. Sunshine." JP said with a half-smile.

"Guys…" Koji began.

"Here we go. Look something is up. I am more upset that you tried to hide what is bothering you." Takuya said stopping Koji from speaking.

"I almost killed you." Koji protested not knowing why his friend was not angry. Mentally he wished he could let it be and move on but he couldn't.

"Look you tried to kill me you're not the first one." Takuya joked. "I'll forgive you of you tell us what you're hiding." Takuya said sternly.

Koji took in a deep breath. "I will, can we speak privately." Koji said not wanting to tell everyone at once and hear all the questions he had no answers to.

"I think in light of what just happened you shouldn't be alone with anyone." Tommy said stressing the words light and stood to face the warrior of light.

Tommy was unsure of Koji. Sure everyone was forgiving him, but Tommy couldn't. Takuya was like his older brother and Koji was so intent of killing him. Tommy and Koji never really got along well, sure Tommy and Koji were friends but every distant.

"Tommy." Takuya said touched by the youngest one's concern.

"Look you have to tell us what is wrong with you before we can trust you." Tommy said standing his ground.

Koji was stunned at the words coming out of the warriors of ice.

"I am sorry for what I have done Tommy, but there not much I can tell you. I don't even know myself." Koji said deciding to confess.

"Why don't we have some food? We are always more up in arms when we're are hungry." Bokomon said defuse the tension.

"No, Bokomon." Tommy said coldly. Darkness was evil and in those moment he could feel darkness around Koji.

"Tommy knock it off please." Takuya said not knowing how Koji was going to react.

"Let's talk about the stones everyone got, how about that." Neemon said trying to stop everyone form arguing.

"Zoe why don't you take Tommy for a walk." JP suggested.

"NO! Stop treating me like a little kid. We all just said something is not right with Koji. Why are we pretending nothing happened." Tommy asked.

"You don't trust me do you." Koji said hurt but thankful Tommy was not treating him differently.

"I don't. I would be lying if I said I did." Tommy said harshly. "Guys something is not right. From the moment I saw the darkness in your eyes I knew something evil was here. Darkness is evil." Tommy said.

"Some darkness is." Koichi said gently.

"Corrupted darkness." Tommy corrected himself.

"But I am not darkness I am.." Koji began but Tommy cut him off.

"Don't say your light." Tommy said.

It was like a cold chill ran down Koji's. His stomach felt like it flipped.

"OK enough." Zoe said. She didn't want the group to break apart.

"We will talk about the stones and their importance now and then we will discuss this later." Zoe said sternly.

"Whatever." Tommy grumbled returning to his seat on the floor.

Koji looked down to the ground biting his inner check. He bit down so hard he was bleeding but didn't care. Everything Tommy said was burning in his mind. "_Even he thinks I am not the light." _Koji though bitterly.

"The stones are the essence of each of your spirits." Bokomon began. He was repeating much of what the book said directly to Takuya and Koji.

"So we break the stones we get the essence and cross spirit evolve. "Takuya said understanding what Bokomon was saying.

"Yes." Bokomon said.

"This book right here talks about an island that was the birth place of the spirits. File island is where it all started." Bokomon said. He turned the book so the teens could see the pictures.

"It is here that the digital core is located." Bokomon said turning the page.

"The only way to find the island is to find the 7 keys that are hidden in Legendary Cove." Bokomon said looking at the book for himself.

"I thought that place was a myth." Neemon said surprised.

The teens stared at the page. There was an illustration of a little piece of land that was surrounded by a dome. The inside of the dome was cut into 7 small sections all displaying a different color.

"Why is it that everything is about a legend?" JP asked annoyed they were not given real answers.

"Listen." Bokomon said. "There are coordinates here, now we know at least what we are looking for."

"What about the stones?" Tommy asked.

I think maybe we should just focus on breaking the stones and then finding the island. That what Sermon told us." Bokomon said.

"Koji are you alright?" Neemon asked the teen who didn't look away from the page. Koji reached to hold the book and stared at it some more.

"I.. I 've seen this place before" Koji said, his blue eyes showing signs of recognition. He had seen it but could not remember where.

"When?" Koichi asked.

"I..I don't know." Koji said as he reached into his pockets instinctively. He pulled out his hand and panicked. He reached into both of his jean pocket and then his pockets on his jacket.

"Where is it" Koji said dropping the book and again searching his person for his D-Tector.

"Looking for something a voice came from the door way of the castle.

The group turned around and saw Zukumon and his minions blocking the doorway.

"Thank you for the useful information." Zukumon said insinuating they herd everything which they did.

"We will be taking the spirits of light and their holder now." Zukumon said holding up Koji's d-Tector.

Koji gritted his teeth. How could he have been so stupid?

"You can either come willingly or you can come by force." Zukumon said.

"I rather die than go with you." Koji spat angrily

"Great your death will be doing the world a favor." Zukumon said smiling sinisterly.

"What do you mean?" Neemon asked form his hiding spot behind a pile of books.

"The light is the biggest threat to this world. With him gone there is no danger. He must die to save the world." Zukumon said with his eyes locked on Koji.


	13. Chapter 13: The Red Code

_"If we get rid of him we can save the world." _

The warriors had their eyes locked on the intruders. They all knew Zukumon and his goons were playing mind games.

"Come with us boy, and you might live." Rexamon said. He smiled and his yellow snake eyes were staring holes into the defiant warrior.

Koichi stood in front of Koji protectively. He turned to look at his brother. Koji took a step forward clearly not agreeing with what he just saw in his brother's eyes but Koichi put a hand on his chest and pushed him back.

"Leave now and you might live." JP said after seeing Koichi an followed his lead. JP reached in his pocket and griped tightly his D-Tector waiting for the perfect moment .

"Warriors we do not wish to fight. We just want the boy." Kryptomon said putting his wings up in protest. His brown beady eyes closed as he step forward showing them he meant no harm.

"We mean you lot no harm, but with him, no promises." Spinamon said pointing at Koji and stressing the word no.

"Look there is no way we will give up our friend." Zoe said D-Tector in hand. She clenched her pink D-Tector feeling her spirits close ready to be summoned at her command.

"You all are working for him now aren't you?" Zukumon asked. He did not wait for a response. "They all hear the voice." He said looking at his minions.

"What voice?" Tommy asked confused.

Koji froze; he knew he was the only one who heard it. "_This is about t_o _get_ _interesting_." He heard the voice cut into his thoughts.

Koji began to shake his head. "_Stay away." _Koji thought.

Koichi turned around after he felt his brother tense up.

"You see, we must stop him." Zukumon said after he saw the darkness formed around Koji.

"What's going on?" Zoe asked as she looked over to Koji. She also saw the dark glow. Koichi felt the darkness and it was dark in spirit, not his form of darkness but sinister.

Koji started into the floor concentrating. He was trying to ignoring the poison the voice was trying to spread.

"Leave me alone" Koji growled. He gripped his head wanted to block out whatever was trying to get in. Once again he was in a war with himself.

"You think you can scare me, you think you can scare us." Zukumon said directly to Koji. Zukumon was trying his best to hide that he was scared.

"You should be scared." Takuya said trying to figure out what to do. The leader of the group was trying to formulate a plan but need to take in everything into consideration. He couldn't give up on his friend and he could not endanger everyone else.

"You idiot, you all will be the ones to cover the world in darkness." Kryptomon said readying his axes. "Give us the boy." He demanded seeing the hesitation in Takuya's eyes.

"He is evil stop protecting him." Spinamon said. Everyone on Zukumon's side was trying to get the boy of light.

"What are you taking about?" Tommy said at the mentioning that Koji was evil. Deep down Tommy thought it but was having a hard time believing that.

"You know it, he fill of darkness. Everyone knows it." Rexamon said, he stared at the warrior of Ice. "You know it." he finished.

"Legendary Warriors, we wish to keep the peace, give us the boy and we will dispose of him before anything should happened to the world." Alkalimon said getting annoyed at the situation.

"No you're all liars." Zoe said dryly.

Koichi looked at his twin, Koji looked back each word hurt. Koichi wanted again to comfort his brother but then a blast hit the floor.

"**_SpareWing_**." Kryptomon yelled blowing the teens away.

Koji was left on his kneed. Kryptomon walked up and knelt by him. "My lord take him now." He said as he stood defensively over Koji.

"What are you doing?" Zukumon asked surprised at the birds attack and actions.

"Starting the end of the world." Kryptomon said smiling. "Its time that we end it all." Krypton said.

"Get away from him." Koichi said pulling out his D-Tector.

Then Koji began yelling. Screams escaped him. He felt as if he insides were on fire. He felt his head pounding again.

Koichi stopped in his tracks, so did everyone else who heard the agonizing screams of the warrior of light.

"My true master tried to take you before, but your will was so strong. Now I know things to help you my lord." Kryptomon spoke to Koji. "Little boy let my master take over." Kryptomon said his beak inches from Koji's ear.

"Your friends think of you as evil, the one you love loves someone else. The only person you trust has hid a dark secret." Kryptomon said softly to Koji.

Koji looked up at him confused but he couldn't do anything he lay in rubble from the previous attack in pain. He head hurt and he was choking on something.

A dark cloud come out of Koji's mouth and surrounded him. The cloud formed into a shadow figure. The figure was see through but solid enough to see an outline.

"Let me take over, I cannot fight your will." The shadow spoke. "Ice and thunder think you are evil already. They said so themselves. Wind and flame shared a kiss, you lost to fire. All while Darkens has hidden something from the light long enough." The figure repeated.

"Do not listen." Zukumon said fear in his voice.

"Master what do we do?" Rexamon said as he watched the black shadow figure near their target.

"We are too late to stop him. We would be fools to stay." Alkalimon said running to the door. Rexamon and Spinamon joined him and they vanished.

"Idiots come back, we must fight." Zukumon said but they were not going to return.

"What is going on?" Takuya asked Zukumon unsure of how to help is friend. He was scared if the group spirit evolved Kryptomon would attack Koji and hurt him.

"He is trying to take over the world." Zukumon said. "Don't listen to him." Zukumon said towards Koji.

Koji was fed up with the voices. He was fed up with the whole situation.

"You're a liar." Koji said sitting up. Hands trembling and voice shaking. He was so sick of it all. The darkness around Koji grew.

"Ask them." The shadow said. The shadow walked away from Koji and to the group of teens. "Tell him the truth." He said.

Kryptomon picked up Koji and threw him in front of his friends. Koichi was the one to pull Koji close. Koji pulled away and stood looking at his friends.

"Listen to me Koji, remember who you are." Koichi said to his younger brother.

"You and the girl can't chase me away this time." The shadow teased.

"What is he talking about?" Koji asked he was visibly shaking.

"Koji I don't know." His twin spoke. "Ignore him." Koichi said pleading with his brother.

"Forget what he is saying and let's beat him." JP said trying to help the situation.

"Tell him the turth thunder, tell him what the one of Ice was braver to say." The shadow yelled.

JP stood and froze. He and Tommy had a conversation before about how they thought Koji was turning evil. But were merely joking when they said that.

"Koji the truth is I think you're not right and you need help." JP said carefully wording his words.

Koji knew what JP meant and it hurt but he already knew it, but that brought fear into heart. If the voice was telling the truth about JP and Tommy, then Takuya and Zoe had kissed too, and his brother is hiding something from him.

"Koji looked up to Takuya and began to sake his head. "Listen to me, there is nothing left to be said." Takuya said apologetically. "But we have to talk." Takuya said.

Koji swallowed hard he wanted to get away. He felt the darkness creep in once more. She knew he purposely avoided Zoe's eyes and she he was hurting and deep down that is what she wanted, to see he cared. "Koji." she began but stopped at she saw Koji shake his head in anger.

"What are you hiding form me?" Koji asked his twin. He stared daggers into identical blue eyes.

"Koji I will tell but not now." Koichi said pulling out his D-Tector.

The shadow placed a hand in Koji's direction.

"Look at your memories." The shadow said and Koji screamed out.

He was remembering everything painful from past. Images of his mother flooded through his head, the day Koji was old enough and asked where his mother was he was told by his father she was dead, and had died not long after his birth. He remembered the day his father introduced him to his step mother.

He remembered the day of their wedding, how he hated that day and their anniversary. He remembered the hatred. Memories of his time at school resurfaced. Koji was pretty smart but isolated himself. Comments of him were always said. He was too stuck up with no friends. The pain of being alone filled him once more. He remembered he turned his back on the world. Until one person changed it, his brother. His twin, the only one other than his friends that he trusted with his life. How could he hide something form him?

Koichi had to tell him the truth. His brother was the only one now Koji could count on, the only one left he could trust.

"Koichi tell me the truth." Koji demanded pulling his thoughts together.

"No! Not now…." Koichi said close to tears.

"He can't seem to tell you that your mother did want you." The shadow figure said.

Koichi looked at the shadow with anger.

This sealed Koji's fate. He took shallow breathes. He and his birth mother have had a distant relationship over the last 3 years but Koji thought it was getting better.

"What?" Koji asked with pain shooting through his heart.

"You are the reason for the divorce. Your parents did not want twins. Once you were born it was over." The shadow said.

"Tell me his not telling the truth?" Koji asked his twin. "Tell me!" he demanded.

"It's more complicated than that." Koichi said reaching out to his brother.

Koji shook his head. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked. Zoe green eyes looked at him. He wanted to get away from her. He pulled away violently. He was shaking with anger.

"You are going to pay." Koji said standing up staring at the shadow.

"Here." Zukumon said throwing Koji his D-Tector.

"Execute Spirit Evolution!" Koji said but no code formed around his hand. He dropped the D-Tector that showed no symbol.

"Spirit…. Spirit Evolution!" Koji began.

"Even your own spirits have turned their backs on you." Kryptomon said.

The rest of the group looked on in horror. Koji pulled out the stone form his blue jacket. It bared the symbol of light. It felt cold and lifeless.

_"Why would you leave me now."_ Koji thought, his blue eyes changing color.

The shows figure relaxed. "Yes, let me in." he said in a soft whisper.

"You can't." Zukumon said. **_"_**_**Knights Honor!"**_ he screamed but his attack missed.

**_"Spare Wing!"_** Kryptomon said launching a counter attack on Zukumon, defending the shadow and the boy_._

"You were my most faithful follower." Zukumon said looking at Kryptomon.

"Was is the key word there." Kryptomon said smiling.

Koji felt no pain. His eyes were blue with a black smoke swirling around them. He let the stone fall and looked at the floor and lost control. Koji become limp and the shadow entered.

"NO!" Koichi screamed.

"You can't." Zoe said crying she ran to his side.

He pushed her way. With one blink his blue eyes were black again. The shadow had full control over the one of light.

Koji again was the outsider, trapped and locked out. He had momentary been confused by his pain and anger that he lost control and now feared the worst.

The shadow who was in control of Koji's body and took of his jacket and ripped off his bandanna.

Kryptomon pulled out blue code from his hand. "Here are the codes of the 3 celestial Digimon. With his I change your D-Tector."

The group watched on his horror.

"Do something." Bokomon yelled.

"Takuya what do we do?" Tommy said.

"I don't know." Takuya said.

"Somebody stop him." Neemon said.

The code changed the navy blue D-Tector and converted its color to solid grey.

"Give me the spirit." The shadow said happily.

"With the remaining code of the 3 angles and the code form certain parts of the digital world I give you spirits of corruption." Kryptomon said as he held a red orb of code in his hand.

Koji picked up his new D-Tector in one hand and held the red code in the other.

"Execute Corrupted Evolution!" Koji yelled, scanning the red code into his D-Tector.

He was swallowed in red code and screams could be herd. When the code disappeared and there stood a new warrior. "Erebusmon." The new warrior said with a low growl.

Koichi looked sicken when he saw a Duskmon look alike. This warrior appeared to be just like Duskmon but was with a dragon themed armor. His head was covered with a dragon, the dragon's mouth was the opening for just the eyes everything else was covered. The new warrior was covered in black armor. On the top of his head the dragon eyes were red so were the claws. On his shoulders there were scale padding and on his knees. This was Erebusmon.

"You can't have him?" Koichi said sadden and angry.

"I don't want him, I wanted his code."Erebusmon said.

"What do you mean?" Takuya asked.

"It's simple, I don't have a form, so i took his human code." Erebusmon said smiling but it was unseen.

"He lost his form many years ago. We wanted a powerful one. We have been watching you for years. At first we thought the warrior of flame but he was too much of a hot head. Wind was too weak. Thunder was a nobody. Darkness well was never considered. Ice too fragile, but light was a threat and powerful." Kryptomon said.

"I took his human code, I have no need for his soul or want to have the light spirits." Erebusmon said disgusted.

"His soul?" Tommy asked scared to know what was going to happen.

"So there is one last thing you must do." Kryptomon said with a nod to the new Digimon.

Erebusmon smiled. He raised his arm and shot out a pure white orb and blue code. "I cast out the light, and the humanity." He said slowly.

"Please." Koichi said trying to save his brother.

"It's already done." Kryptomon said.

_"There is no room for you."_ Erebusmon thought knowing Koji would hear it. Koji was desperately fighting to regain control, but the new corrupted spirit was too much and now he was just code now cast out with his spirits .

Erebusmon looked at the orb and code. He removed a blade form his back and stabbed into it. The symbol of light flickered.

"No!" the group of teen, Neemon, and Bokomon cried out in unison.

"Goodbye light." Erebusmon said as he finished off the code with his blade and pulled it out. The code and symbol flickered once more and then erupted. Erebusmon, Zukumon and Kryptomon were blown away from the explosion.

Everyone was blown away except for the teens, due to an armored winged Digimon protecting them.

The dust cleared and it was clear that with that it was the death of the spirits of light, Lobomon and KendoGarurumon along with their holder Koji Minamoto.

* * *

A/N  
Another chapter done and boy its a lot to take in... Don't worry a full explanation is coming in the next chapter. Feel free to question me all you want I will answer them all.

(Erebusmon is based off of the Greek god Erebus: he was God of Shadows)

Thank you all for reading!


	14. Chapter 14: A World Without Light

The dust had clear and the warriors lay on the floor. All in the same corner of the room that displayed obvious damage.

"My heroes are you all alright?" Nefertimon asked flapping her wings to dust them off. She had shielded them from the blast. Books were scattered everywhere.

Koichi scrambled to his feet. "Where is he?" Fear was creeping in and settling in heart when he walked pass Nefertimon and saw that there was no one there.

"I am sorry I was too late." Nefertimon's stone expression changed into one of sorrow as she spoke.

"He's dead." Neemon said in disbelief. He snapped his own pains to have a reason for his tears.

"No, No-no." Koichi said looking around hoping to find his twin somewhere hidden under rubble or books. He eyes scanned the surroundings of the battered room. Once again this part of the castle was left in ruins. The great wooden doors were left off their hinges wide open. The floor was covered with debris. Books scattered. One book lay there burning into ashes, but there was no sign of Koji.

"This can't be happening?" JP said looking down to the ground. He knew it was true but refused to believe it. He didn't know what to do, so he just concentrated on the floor.

Takuya looked around and took in a deep shaking breath. Angry boiled in his veins. He began kicking any books in sight. He began swearing vividly. _"How could I have let this happened?"_ He thought. He was never great at making plans and did not know what to do. He was supposed to be their leader. He let Koji get hurt again for his lack of being able to make a plan.

Tommy just stared at his brother figure not recognizing him. He felt awful for their loss and for being so mean to Koji before this whole thing happened. He wanted to apologize but now it was too late.

Koichi went over to pick of up brothers jacket, stone and bandanna. He lost it completely. He began crying clutching the last remains of his brother. He held the jacket close to his chest and fell to his knees. He buried his face in the jacket and mourned. He hated the world, he wanted to kill Erebusmon. He took his brother away, his opposite. How could darkness exist without light. How could he go on without his brother. He had just found him and after 3 short year their second home takes him away. How could he go on with life without his twin.

Koji was his better half, determined ruthless at times and protective. Koichi was the passive one and older one. His brother had saved him from darkness their first time around and help bring him back from the dead. Koichi did nothing to save his brother, he was part of the reason why he died.

"I am so sorry." Nefertimon began. "If I was faster I could have protected the orb and the code. " She felt the pain that was in the atmosphere.

Zoe began sobbing as well. She sat right where she was standing and brought her knees to her chest. She felt as if she was dying. That there was nothing left to live for. She couldn't describe the pain that was in her chest. She felt the situation was hopeless. She gripped her hair and felt overwhelmed. _"He's not gone there has to be a way. I won't give up on him. There is so much I have to tell him." _Zoe thought.

With tears making her vision blurry she looked up to the hole in the ceiling caused by the blast perhaps. Flying through the sky she thought she saw a glittering light. Her heart leaped with the arrival of new hope.

"He's not dead." She said standing up. She began to wipe her face with her sleeves.

Everyone turn to look at her. Koichi turn to face her, he wanted to believe her but he knew reality.

"He's not, there is a way he survived." Zoe gasped feeling hopeful.

"What do you mean?" Koichi asked feeding into hope that his brother somehow manage to escape and that he was alright.

"Bokomon, what do you know about the life of our spirits before they took down Lucemon?" Zoe asked staring at the white Digimon.

"My dear girl what does that have to do with Koji?" He asked knowing that all hope was lost.

"Because our spirits were Digimon right?" Zoe said more as a statement then a question. She was trying to pull her thoughts together to formulate the words she was looking for.

"Yes in a way." Bokomon agreed but feared that Zoe was desperately denying reality. He saw a glimmer in her eyes that meant she was believing everything she was saying.

"Our spirits help and protect us from receiving damage in battle." Zoe said trying to string the words, thinking past her small light of hope. "When a Digimon is scanned or destroyed what happens to them?" Zoe asked hoping someone was following her logic.

Koichi stood up and was over joyed. "Digi-Egg." He managed to say.

"Let's just assume that Koji was the blue code and the orb was Lobomon and KendoGarurumon. They would never allow anything bad to happen to Koji." Zoe said swallowing the feeling she had everything she mentioned his name.

"You don't think that the spirits of light turned into and egg and took Koji's humanity with them?" Takuya asked finding his voice.

"I think that is what exactly happened. Erebusmon said he took Koji's human code to give himself a form, casting out everything else right?" Tommy said making sense of it all.

"But the other spirits were destroyed." Bokomon said gently. He looked down and could not make eye contact.

"Yes but did anyone look for an egg?" Neemon said sounding logical.

"No." Bokomon said thinking hard. "So there should be 4 other eggs along with Koji, if what we are thinking is really what happened." Bokomon said trying not to feed into false hope and stated the facts.

"That has never happen before. A human has never been reborn from a Digi-Egg- but you lot are not regular humans I suppose." Nefertimon said thinking hard, seeing some truth from the theory.

"If there is hope that's all I need." Koichi said looking at the great guardian.

"There is always hope." Zoe said.

"So what do we do?" JP asked taking in the situation. He looked towards the goggle head.

Takuya saw his friends looking at him. "We have to-stop Erebusmon." Takuya said remembering that they had a new enemy.

"What are you saying?" Koichi asked angry rising in his voice. His quite demeanor has vanished and sounded more like his brother. "You can't just pretend nothing ever happened." Koichi said, his words were more like daggers.

"I am sorry but while we waste time seeing if there is a chance that Koji became a Digi-Egg we let Erebusmon do damage to the Digital world. Did you forget we are now at war?" Takuya said trying to believe his own defense.

"I can't believe you." Koichi said shaking. He stared at Takuya and if looks could kill Takuya might have well been six feet under. "If this was backward you know Koji would not rest until he found a way to save you." Koichi glared at the goggle head.

Takuya sighed. He wanted to find out if there was hope but couldn't put one friend over the world, over million of Digimons.

"What if he really didn't make it." Takuya said being reasonable. In all honesty he was trying to think like Koji. He had to be because there was no one else more calculating and controlling.

"No, honestly I think you really like having my brother gone, that way you and Zoe and kiss all you want without any worry." Koichi said without thinking. He was out of control.

"How dare you?" Zoe asked angry looking at Koichi. She step in front of him and slapped him.

Koichi stared at the girl while placing his hand over his cheek.

"How dare you say something so cruel like that." She began through sobs.

"This is getting out of hand lets calm down." Bokomon tried. He step in between both teens and looked at both of them pleading not to continue.

"It's true." Koichi said breathing trying to calm himself down.

"I would never." Takuya said harshly. "I just can't face Koji if he is a Digi-Egg." Takuya confessed. "I have let him down too many times." Takuya said as he closed his eyes and folded his arms. He pinched the bridge of his nose and tried to remain calm.

"Besides it clear that we did kiss but I think neither one of us really likes the other that way." Takuya said looking at Zoe. He was being completely honest. He liked Zoe but after the kiss he found all the answers he needed.

Zoe smiled shyly at him and turned her attention to the warrior of darkness. "I am in just as much pain as you." Zoe said quietly.

The group became silent. They all looked at each other, and then the floor.

"We go quickly and find him." Takuya said making up his mind. Deep in his heart he knew this was the right thing to do but felt sick not knowing if it would work.

"I can take most of you." Nefertimon said quickly. Without future discussion they agree to go.

X

Koichi, Tommy, Neemon and Bokomon rode Nefertimon while Beetlemon, Kazemon and BurningGreymon flew close by as bodyguards. BurningGreymon looked around and saw fire in some villages they passed. The world still seemed to be in one piece but he wondered how long it would remain that way. He hoped that they did find a sign of life from Koji or he had just risk the lived of thousands of innocent Digimon.

Minutes seemed like a life time to Koichi. He was overwhelmed with nervousness, anger, hatred, and fear. But he pushed them all away and clung hope.

Near the horizon the saw a beautiful tree in the distance. "Village of Beginnings ." Bokomon announced.

The Digimon neared the Village, they saw a familiar face. Swanmon was tending to new born Digimon and she notice them approaching.

The group landed and she went to greet them, her smile faded as soon as she saw their grim faces.

"Warriors you have returned." She said hoping that it was a friendly visit.

"Swanmon we need to know information." Bokomon said he was thinking of how crazy their theory was and was picking his words carefully.

"What is it?" Swanmon asked rocking a Relemon in her arms.

"Has there been a recent Digi-Egg that is not like the rest?" Bokomon asked scanning the bushed filled of Dig-Eggs with his eyes.

"That's what it means." Swanmon said looking at the teens. She smiled. "A few did arrive but 4 seem lifeless.." Swanmon said, sadness in her eyes.

"Koichi eyes flew shut. He wanted the ground to swallow him whole but her next words brought him back to his senses.

"There is a new one that came a little before you arrived here. Its small and cold, but I feel life inside it." Swanmon spoke quietly, she saw how much this egg meant to them and was glad she did not give up on it like she did with the others.

"Can we see it?" Zoe asked really smiling for the first time.

Swanmon went into the great tree. She opened a door and climbed steps to a room in one of the branches from the tree. She showed them to a room that had little bed big enough for babies. "Here is where I take care of Digimon who are born sick." Swanmon said walking to a bed under a light. "This is the one." She gestured to the egg.

They looked down to a small pale Digi-Egg. It was little and fragile. On its front there was a letter K on it. Above the K was the unmistakable symbol of light.

Koichi looked at the egg and wanted to touch it. He reached out to the egg inches form it's shell.

"DON"T!" Swanmon yelled causing Koichi to pull his hand away. "What about sick don't you understand?" She asked with a brow raised.

"I'm sorry but it is my brother and I.." Koichi began but was cut off.

"Brother?" Swanmon said unsure of what to make of the statement. Her eyes widen remembering their last visit. "My goodness." She said looking at the little egg.

"It is possible." Bokomon asked confirming their theory.

"It clearly is." Nefertimon said looking at the little egg.

"He's alive." Takuya said smiling relieved to know his best friend was alright.

"So what happens now" Neemon asked.

"I don't know." Tommy said looking at the others for suggestions.

"Koji?" Koichi called out to the egg.

The egg moved from the spot it was laying, reacting to the name being called.

X

Thoughts swirled around creating all that he had. There was no difference between light and dark, there was nothing. He didn't know what happen all he could remember was that voice, that awful voice. It was torturing him. The next thing he knew he was being ripped away from his body, he knew he was suppose to die. Yea that's right, death was suppose to come for him.

He was lost in his anger. He was so angry and hurt he felt himself slip away then he ended up like this, floating in nothing.

"There is no room for you." The awful unknown voice said to him. He was now weightless. He could not feel his heart beat. All he had left where his thoughts.

He was so angry that he forgot what was important, forgot what really mattered. This is what death was like. How horrible it was. He was alone and lost. He felt a blade of some short go through his thoughts. Then something or someone else was there. "Don't be scared." The voice sounded like a beast strange but familiar and welcoming. It had a deep growl feel to it but it felt comforting to know he was not going to die alone.

"We would never leave you." Another voice said. He sounded more human than the first voice. He liked both voices and wanted them closer. He felt a sudden shift and then the first voice said.

"No matter what anyone tells you." The first voice spoke and each word carried comfort to him.

"We are always with you." The second voice whispered and then he and his thoughts were sent flying. After that he was alone again. Moving so quickly Until he crashed into something and fell. It was here that he felt his heart beat again. Death had missed him.

He was resting and waiting for someone to find him. He knew he was missing someone terribly but could not remember. He was wishing for someone to find him. He was alone and he was cold. He wanted to get out but was unable to. He lay there with his thoughts pressed against something. After a while he thought that life was teasing him and death would find him and this time take him. All of a sudden he felt hopeful and not forgotten. Warmth picked him up. It was really nice, since he was so cold. He was shaken a bit and placed down. Warmth was hitting him. He could survive this. _"I'll wait here." He _thought.

Time passed and then he heard it " Koji." Simple but to him it meant the world. He tried moving from his current resting position and tried to move closer to the new voice. He was still too weak and was trapped. "_Time_, _more time_." He thought. He closed his eyes falling to sleep. _"I'm safe, I just need more time. "_

_X_

Time flew by. It had been a week now and there was no news. "_No new is good news." _Takuya thought. Erebusmon did not begin a rampage throughout the Digital World. Everything was peaceful in a sense. JP and Tommy had sent word to the Digimon of the world to be on the look out and to report anything out of the ordinary.

Takuya watched the world from the room high above the tree. It was his turn to stand watch. The group had agreed to stay at Village of Beginnings until Swanmon was sure the egg was not in danger, meaning they were not able to leave until it hatched. He spent a lot of time here and really wanted to see the what he egg holds. He was scared and nervous for his friend.

Takuya watched as the clouds relentlessly rolled out of view. The sun was high up in mid afternoon. His turn would be done in an hour and he would have to be guard later that night. It was agreed that someone had to be there when Koji or what they hope was him hatched, so they took turns waiting.

Takuya laid eyes on the pale egg. It was so small and still cold but was much better than before. Swanmon had moved all of the other beds to another room. She did not want to spread germs to the little Digi-Egg. The room was giant now that it was almost empty other than a stool, the little bed and a rocking chair.

Takuya went to moved the stool next to the egg's bed. He looked dead at it. The egg was larger then a baseball but smaller than a basket ball. The pale blue of the egg stood out against the soft pink of the blanket it was laying on.

Takuya looked back to the door way and nervously back to the egg. He decided to pick it up. The egg felt much heavier then he was expecting. He held it with one arm at a distance lifting it up and down as he tried guessing at its weight.

"What are y doing?" JP asked as he entered the room behind him was the rest of the team. They saw Takuya messing with the egg.

Takuya was taken by surprise by his voice that he lost his hold on the egg tossing it back and forth between hands trying to reclaim teens stood at the doorway and watched on in horror not being able do to a thing. Much to Takuya's disliking he let the egg drop. Takuya looked down and then to the rest of the teens.

"Pick him up." Zoe yelled running over quickly. Koichi followed suit making their way over to the other side of the room

Takuya in a rush to pick it up accidentally kicked it. He felt his heart dropped watching it roll around the room. Tommy scrambled over to where is laid and picked it up like a baby. His eyes widen as he saw a large crack on the side.

"Guys." Tommy said walking over quickly and placing the egg back in its bed.

All eyed were on the egg. It did not move and the crack appeared to be growing larger.

* * *

A/N  
Another Chapter Done sorry I'm so late posting it. Its snowing where I live and traffic was bad, nonetheless its here. This story is moving along nicely. I hope you like the twist and turns of it all. If something is not clear please tell me and I will try to make it clear. Anyways thank you so much for reading and please review.


	15. Chapter 15: A New Day

He stood near the edge of the lake. His hand was outstretched taking in the sun. He felt it, its heat and warmth. The wind passes through his short black hair blowing it wildly. The wind died and the branches from near by tress stopped dancing.

The teenage boy took in the sights around him. He was forgetting the darkness from the cave. He had been fearful to venture out of it since he and his follower found it. It was different being in this form. Being human.

He had a heartbeat, and blood running through veins. Even though they were not entirely his, they were in his possession. He shook his head and smiled, his black eyes stared at the crystal clean lake.

"Master?" A bird Digimon called form behind and was slowly approaching the teenage boy. The bird's little brown eyes looked worried.

"What is it?" His master replied not turning around. His eyes were now focusing on two small Digimon that floated in the water.

"It has been a week my lord, what is your plan, if I may know?" Kryptomon asked bowing his head to his master.

"I have been waiting for something to happen. It has not occurred." Black eyes stared at Kryptomon. "The owner of this body, Koji, lives." The inhabitant of the body spoke. He motioned for his minion to stop bowing and folded his arms.

"Master if I may, what does he have to do with what your waiting for?" Kryptomon asked since they had his body and code Koji should not be a factor anymore.

"I watched him for so long; only in death will he not fight. I have his body and I know that as long as he lives the light will always remain a threat to me." Erebusmon spoke.

"Regardless, he no longer has any way of fighting, so he lives a pointless existence." Kryptomon attempted to reassure his master.

"No his existence is what he is. Here in this world I watched him fight. He cares deeply for those fools he calls friends. He fought hard to protect them even when he hardly knew them. I can see that from his memories." Erebusmon said gritting his teeth.

"If they bother you so much why did you keep them?" Kryptomon asked bowing again. He didn't understand why his master kept simple things like the boy's memories. It was also hard for Kryptomon to remember this human was the new form of his master.

"I didn't, this is what I know from watching him these pass 4 years." Erebusmon let out a sigh. "What intrigued me was his fighting tactics. But he was not the leader and had no interest in being so. I began looking at the warrior of flame to target." Erebusmon said looking at his follower who nodded following the story.

"I think his spirits finally began protecting him now." Erebusmon spoke, a hint of fear surfaced but was swallowed away.

"What do you mean finally are protecting him?" Kryptomon asked confused.

"When they were in their world after their last battle, I knew I wanted one of them to be my new host. I began watching them from a far, from the shadows. It was then that I learned that the warrior of flame would be troublesome. The sun protected him." Erebusmon said looking at the ray of sunlight at lay on his outstretched hand.

"I could never get close, to see his dreams, to get to know him. The connections to the children and their spirits become clear back in their world. The breeze prevented me from watching the girl. The periodic snow made me lose interested in the youngest one. The random lighting storms kept me away from the oldest. Night keep me away from the older twin. But the warrior of light had no such protection. His life, his thoughts, his memories, all that was in reach. There was no form of protection from his spirits." Erebusmon said. He eyes again focused back on the Digimon in the water who were leaving because of an elder calling them back.

"You want his spirits dead." Kryptomon said understanding.

"Yes, this world should have shown signs of chaos without the light element and my presence." Erebusmon said reaching in his packet and pulling out his silver D-Tector. "I am the shadows, I am corruption. Darkness is the absence of light. Unlike me, I am what hides from the light and what the light fears. I am what darkness wants to be, free." Erebusmon said balling up his fist.

"You want to keep his body as well, so the spirits and their holder must die." Kryptomon said smiling at his master. "If that's what you want then so shall it be."

Erebus looked and his follower and nodded. "Yes, with him gone I can enjoy life. I can enjoy being free again."

X

Everyone waited outside as Swanmon attended to the egg. They waited about an hour before she asked them to water the eggs outside on the bushes. Zoe had a watering can and was gently placing water on them. The boys watched her as they all were on the grass out side. Tommy had his hat over his head and was taking a nap. While Koichi paced back and forth. JP played with a little Batomon. Takuya sat playing with blades of grass avoiding all eye contact.

Takuya had pulled a patch of grass from the ground before he stopped. He looked up to everyone else. He felt bad enough and wanted to be useful. "Can I help?" Takuya asked tried of doing nothing.

"I don't think you should be around anymore eggs." JP said as he smiled slightly.

"I am sorry." Takuya said feeling guilty all over again. "I didn't mean to hurt him." Takuya threw his hands in the air and placed them on the back of his neck.

"You dropped him, and he might not even be ok." Koichi said calmly. He was still mad but he knew Takuya was sincere with his apology.

"He's going to be fine, we just have to be hopeful." Tommy sleepily spoke from under his hat.

"We babies are strong, we are tough." The Batomon said smiling greatly.

"Thank you." Koichi said looking down at the baby's yellow eyes that stood out against the black slime that made up it's body.

"What are you going to do about the bad thing?" The Batomon asked frowning at the teen holding it.

JP frowned. "You don't need to worry about that, there is no bad thing that will hurt any of you." JP reassuringly stroked the head of the Digimon.

"We are not letting anything bad happen to this world. "Tommy said sitting up. He placed his hat back on his head and looked towards the horizon.

"We have to leave soon." Takuya said getting the attention of the group. "We have to take the egg with us if it does not hatch soon." Takuya shot a glance at Koichi who nodded.

"We have so much to do and we don't even know where to start." JP said setting the Batomon down and standing up.

"Asking around is the best bet we have." Zoe said setting the watering can down next to her in the grass.

"Shouldn't we focus on the stones?" Koichi said pulling out Koji's stone. He looked at it and pushed the idea that it was lifeless out of his mind.

"We split.." JP manged to say before Takuya shot him a glance cut him off.

"No slitting up. We stay together and figure this out." Takuya said folding his arms.

"There is one person I know that might able to answer the questions we have. He may as well be the eldest Digimon alive." Bokomon said emerging form the tree.

"Any news?" Zoe asked fearing the worst from Bokomon's solemn expression.

Bokomon shook his head and continued speaking. "Cherrymon, is the best bet we have but he's not reliable."

"Anything is better than what we have." Tommy looked up at Takuya. He saw the boys nod and smiled.

"Where do we find Cherrymon?" JP looked at Bokomon hoping there was a direct answer.

"He lives near forest terminal. We can catch a Trailmon there." Bokomon folded his arms as he spoke.

Suddenly a voice called out to them. "Children." Swanmon called from the window. She looked down at them from a few stories high. "I have news." She said pulling her head form view.

Everyone looked at each other and began to go inside the tree. They hurried upstairs thudding from footsteps echoed until they reached the room. They scrambled thought the door and their eyes landed on the little bed. There they saw that the egg was attached to monitors. The once silent room was filled with beeping and screens.

"Is he alright?" Koichi asked. Looking around to the different screens deciphering what they were for.

"From what I can tell yes." Swanmon answered. She looked at the monitor closest to Zoe.

"That one is the heartbeat." Swanmon pointed to it. The monitor gave off loud beeping.

Zoe smiled as she heard a nice strong heartbeat. Koichi also eyes the machine thankful to hear it going.

"See he's fine." Takuya said with a sigh. A huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He knew he would never have been forgiven of something bad where to have happened.

"Hey guys." Neemon tried to get their attention. He had missed the commotion and remained downstairs.

The group of teens looked at the doorway. "What is it Neemon, we are celebrating." Bokomon said smiling.

"Nefertimon has a message for you." Neemon said. "And it's not good." He added before he was pushed out of the way buy the teens.

Once down stares the saw Nefertimon's solemn expression.

"What is it Nefertimon?" JP asked seeing burn marks on her metal. Was She looked like she was in pain.

"Erebusmon began attacking a small village, Willow Waters. He's destroying eggs before they have a chance to make it here." Nefertimon said with utter fear and horror in her voice.

"If there are no eggs, those Digimon cannot be reborn." Zoe said, pain swelling up in her heart for all the Digimon.

"We have to go." Takuya said but bit his lip in frustration. "We have to wait until Koji hatches." He added.

"We take his egg with us now." Koichi said making up his mind. They just agreed on waiting a few days but Koichi knew the world might not have a few day to spare.

"Absolutely not, that egg is in no state to be moved." Swanmon said firmly. She was not going to change her mind.

"Please, I won't leave my brother here." Koichi said harshly.

"Why don't two of us stay here and wait." JP suggested again that eh group split up.

Takuya shook his head. "We don't know how strong Erebusmon is. We might need all of there, now that we are down a warrior.

Their voices drifted upstairs were Neemon was. There heated debate and concerns were down out as soon as Neemon moved closer to the machines. The heartbeat monitor show sign of stress and the beeping was erratic.

"What's wrong little eggy?" Neemon said picking it up. It the cables connected to the egg were disconnected from the machines causing the room to go silent.

"Oh no that's not good." Neemon put the little egg back hoping it would magically reattach to the machines. The egg began to shake violently and then warm bright light erupted form it.

"Oh now what have I done!" Neemon yelled shielding his eyes form the light. When is faded. He saw a small wolf pup trying to stand.

Neemon yelled out of shock and the wolf pup looked up in alarm. He whimpered a bit then growled at the larger Digimon.

Neemon began poking it and the puppy bit him. "Ouch that's not nice." Neemon said rubbing his hand. Neemon turned his head at the sounds of footsteps racing up the stairs.

The footsteps of the teens echoed as they approached the room. Takuya stopped them and motioned them all to be quite. There were no sounds of machinery.

"Hear that?" Takuya asked the concern group.

"Not a sound." Zoe said and her heart dropped. She pushed pass Takuya in a mad dash to get to the room. The rest of the group followed the blonde. They reached the room and the group pilled in. Neemon stood with mouth wide open and pointing to the bed.

Tommy was the first and only one to speech. "It's a puppy."

No one could believe their eyes. From the egg, a little wolf pup was born. Light blue fur with hints of silver on his four paws, his tail and the rims of his ears. On his chest and front two paws there stood the unmistakable symbols of light.

Zoe's breath was taken away by the sight. She smiled when the puppy began to wiggling his tail and stared at her with deep blue eyes.

* * *

A/N  
Chapter 15 done, wow it feels like yesterday that I had the idea to write this. I cannot thank you guys enough for reading my story and reviewing. I have an announcement to make on Wednesday that will shock everyone. See ya...


	16. Chapter 16: Apologies

No one said a word. It was so quite you could hear a pin drop or a Digi-Egg hatch. That is what just happened. The group of teens, Neemon and Bokomon looked as blue eyes started back at them with confusion and recognition. He stopped his unimpressive growl and just keep looking in their direction.

"Get back, let me through. "Swanmon said pushing Takuya and Koichi out of the way. She got close and as she did, the little Digimon backed up and growled again. "Now you don't have to do that." Swanmon spoke gently smiling down at the new born.

The wolf pup backed itself up until he reached the corner of the bed. He glanced back, there was nowhere he could go. The plastic rim of the bed kept him put. Koichi spoke and the Digimon's attention changed from Swanmon to him.

"Koji calm down." Koichi's words had an influence on the Digimon, as soon as he spoke the wolf stop growling.

"Calm down, how can I? Look at me." The Digimon's voice was unmistakably Koji's. He stared daggers at his brother.

"You are still angry." Koichi said half amused at how his brother could hold a grudge. But he could see more in his brother's eyes. Deep in his eyes there was something else there. Pain.

The little puppy looked down to at his paws. "No." He said quietly. He composed himself and sat where he stood. He could see the fur and just felt empty.

"We are so sorry." Takuya said getting closer to the bed. He had all this time to think of what he would say to his friend but now he had nothing more to say other then sorry.

"Aren't we all." Koji said struggling to get back on his little feet. He looked up at Swanmon. "I didn't mean to growl at you."

Swanmon smiled warmly at the puppy. "It's quite alright little one, you have had quite an ordeal." Swanmon tickled the puppy behind his ears.

"Please don't" Koji pulled away from her feathered hands. It felt unnatural for her to pet him, if felt even more unnatural for him to like it.

"You are a Digimon its ok to.." Swanmon trailed off by one look into his eyes. "Anyways it has been a long day why don't we have some dinner soon." Swanmon changed the subject fighting with the wires that were left scattered everywhere.

Takuya smiled weakly. "I can sure use some grub." He looked around hoping someone else would agree.

"Me and JP and can help Swanmon while you guys start dinner." Tommy said helping Swanmon untangle the wires she held in her hands.

"Alright." Zoe smiled and her eyes were glued on Koji who was trying to walk on the pink blanket.

"Sounds like a plan." Swanmon said thanking the group.

"We can help you feed the newborns." Bokomon said fighting the urge to write down everything the puppy was doing, even how he was breathing. He made a mental note to question Koji later and write it all down.

Swanmon smiled and nodded. Somehow she managed to tangle herself an Tommy deeper in the many wires.

Zoe began walking to the door way when she was stopped by Koichi's heavy sigh. She followed his gaze to the bed. Koji was trying to figure out a way to free himself. His small stature made it hard for him to climb over the side of it but even if he could manege, the distance from the bed to the floor was too great.

Koji was calculating that damage he might receive if he jumped down. He didn't even notice Koichi was approaching the bed.

Koichi picked up his brother and his gesture was met with growls and scratches. "Let me go." Koji hissed. Koichi tried to hold onto the pup but lost his grip and Koji landed awkwardly on the ground. Shaken but alright Koji looked up at his brother and then down. He couldn't hold a stare against him.

"I'm sorry." Koichi said not meaning the incident that just happened, but for everything else. Koichi knew Koji was angry but he wanted to talk to him desperately.

Koji shook it off and walked out of the door way. He waited on the landing for someone to take the lead not knowing where he was going to go. Zoe and Takuya looked at each other then to the twins. It was so unreal for them not to be speaking. Koichi looked at he both of them and gave a weak smile. "He just needs time." Koichi said walking in between them as he headed down stairs.

JP made sure the group was out of earshot before laughing. "You see how little he is?"

Tommy rolled his brown eyes at the elder of the group "Its not that funny JP. Him being in that form came with a price. I'm not surprised he's a wolf." Tommy said with a smile. He knew it was kinda funny to have the tough one of the group look fluffy and cute.

"Yea you're right Tommy. But did you really think his appearance would be a wolf?" JP asked proud of how mature Tommy was and a little embarrassed that Tommy was more mature than himself.

"Yea, just look at Lobomon and KendoGrarurumon, what else did you think he was going to be?" Tommy said explaining his logic.

JP who was struggling with two wires and agreed.

"He is going to have a lot of trouble with this." Swanmon asked.

Tommy and JP were curious by the look in her face and her statement. "What do you mean?" Tommy asked seeing Swanmon go silent.

"I think I might be on to something but I am not sure." Swanmon said placing the wires in her hands down and let the room go silent. "I think he is a true Digimon." Swanmon picked up the wires again.

"I think so to." Tommy said sighing. "We will know after dinner." Tommy looked at Swanmon who shook her head in agreement.

"Will you explain because I'm not following." JP said rubbing the back of his neck.

Tommy looked at him. "Its ok JP. It is probably nothing, me and Swanmon are just being silly." Tommy said with a huge smile. It was enough to convince JP or at least just enough and he didn't ask any more questions. Tommy shot a glance with Swanmon and he knew then that if they were right they would know after dinner.

X

Koji sniffed around while Koichi, Takuya and Zoe fed the babies. "They are so cute." Zoe kept saying making some babies smile.

"I just hope one doesn't decided to use the bathroom right now. " Takuya said holding the babies he fed at a distance. His eyes wondered to the corner where Koji was chasing his tail. Takuya held it in but failed as he laugh wildly watching his friend.

Koji automatically stop. He couldn't help the over whelming feeling to chase his tail. He was not in control of himself. He sat down and watched the teens feed babies, fighting all urges to do anything other than sit still.

Zoe shot a dirty glance at Takuya trying to silence him. Takuya muffled his chuckles and then felt bad as he watched Koji sit, and turn to stone not moving a muscle.

Zoe went over and sat next to the puppy. "How are you feeling?" Zoe asked bring her knees to her chest.

Koji looked at her. He shook his head. "I was better off dead."

Zoe was taken aback by his words. "Why would you say something like that?" Zoe asked barely able to keep her voice calm. She looked directly at the puppy. "You don't understand what it felt like to lose you." She said. Turning her body to face the puppy. "It was terrible. " She said taking in a shaking breath to calm down.

Koji looked at her emotionless. She hated this look, it was the one he had perfected. Hiding how he felt to see how the other person would react. She didn't care she let the tears fall.

"Don't cry." Koji stood to face her. Against his instincts he pushed her hand over his head. Comforting her.

Zoe stoked his fur gently. She was surprised at his actions, they were so uncharacteristic. She ran her fingers through the soft light blue fur. "I am so sorry for everything that happened to you." She managed to say.

"Why would you ever be sorry?" Koji pulled away from her. He knew. It was not her fault he was in this situation. The only thing she was guilty of was holding Koji's heart.

"I am sorry for hurting you." Zoe whispered, wiping away tears. She wanted to tell him so much more, but couldn't think of a way to put it all into words. She struggled telling him how much she hurt thinking he was gone forever. She was lost in her thoughts, with his words her heart jumped.

"You can never hurt me if you're happy." Koji said making eye contact for the first time. He looked into her eyes and smiled.

Zoe saw the small smile and didn't say a word after that then again the comforting silence fell between them. The silence that she didn't mind. Zoe's personality calls for conversation all the time but only with Koji she doesn't mind the silence. She watched him give a little nod then he turned his attention to the dark haired boy.

Koji looked at his brother who was lining up baby bottles. He knew he needed to let it go. It was not right to avoid his brother especially since he basically watched him die. Koji knew the feeling all too well. It had been Koji years back that watched on without the ability to save his twin from death. Fate had been so cruel to return the favor and Koichi had his turn watching the demise of his twin. Koji took a deep breath and ran over to him. He nudge Koichi at his shin. Koichi looked down to see looked down at identical blue eyes.

"Can we talk?" Koji asked. He bit his little tongue and hoped his brother wanted to talk to him. He finally had enough strength to forgive and forget.

With a nod Koichi walked outside. The sun was setting and the moon was poking through the horizon. Koichi folded his arms and turn to face the little Digimon. He saw how big of a height difference there was and knelt down cutting it in half but still he towered over the little Digimon. Koichi sat down but that didn't help much.

Koji got closer to Koichi and let him pick him up and sit him in his lap. "Koichi I don't want to know anything about what happened between you and mom, I want to forget it all." Koji shifted again with those words. He did want to forget and thought his Koichi did to.

"No Koji. I am so sorry. I am sorry for hiding something so important from you. I am so sorry for never being able to protect you, for not being able to save you." Koichi said, emotions swelling up in his chest. He had to say it all. He needed to.

Koji grew restless. He wanted to hug his brother but he was in no condition to. He wanted to comfort him in some way. Something kicked in. Koji turned and placed his paws on his brother's chest. He licked Koichi's face. Just like a puppy would lick his master. He quickly got down from his brother and again recomposed himself.

"I-I don't know what came over me, I am sorry for that." Koji said sitting down facing his brother.

Koichi smiled down at the pup and picked him up. He held him tight. Koji began to fight the embrace. Koichi placed the puppy down and looked at him carefully. He watched his brother try to fix his fur with his paw. Koichi smiled and ran his hand helping the messed up fur back into place.

"We are going to get your body back." Koichi said standing up. He watched the little Digimon's eyes sparkle again, with the determination his brother always had.

"Come on." Koichi beckoned Koji to follow him through the door way of the tree.

As they entered Takuya and the others were already eating sandwiches. The conversation grew quite when the not so much identical twins walked in the room.

"Umm little one, come here and eat." Swanmon said not sure what to call the new born Digimon. She wanted to come up with a Digimon name but knew she should not alarmed them.

"It's Koji." Koji said gently. He looked down at the bit size pieces of bread and cheese that were on the plate in front of him. Koji began to sniff it. He could feel the eyes of everyone in the room were on him.

"You can just eat it you know." Takuya chuckled a bit when Koji turned to look at him. Takuya knew from Koichi's smiling face that he was now free to poke fun of his friend for his size.

"Is it to big for you?" Zoe asked concerned since she had been the one to cut it. But her comment was only met with laughter. Tommy was the only one who didn't laugh out loud. " I didn't mean it like that." Zoe said realizing how everyone took it

Koji let out a puff of air and took a bite. The food felt weird in his mouth but he was hungry and ate it. He was not enjoying his meal but pushed the nauseating feeling he had after he finished his plate. The conversations throughout dinner were carefree and funny. Everything was fun until all the dished were picked up and all the babies except for one were in bed.

"There is so much we have to fill you in." Takuya looking at the Koji, then to Bokomon waiting for the white Digimon to begin to explain their current situation. The group got comfortable and Bokomon explained clip notes version of what happened and what they were planing to do next.

"So we are heading over to Forest terminal and looking for some answers. We are hoping to find them from a Digimon named Cherrymon." Bokomon said ending his shorten version of the current events. " We are unsure if we can tust him but he just might have some answers." Bokomon concluded.

"It's honestly the best thing bet we have." Takuya said hoping that Koji was following everything that he was being told.

Koji nodded slowly. "I have a question, what happen to my bandanna?"

Koichi smiled and looked at Zoe. She reached for her pink bag and pulled it out. "Come here." She motioned for the puppy.

Koji walked over and allowed the girl to tie the bandanna around his neck just like he had it previously. He smiled at having it back it made him feel like himself again.

"We still have to think about what we are going to do with Erebusmon?" JP said glancing back at Koji.

"Who's that?" The pup looked around waiting for someone to answer. He remembered hearing that name in the explanation but Koji didn't pay attention like he normally would have. He was distracted by smells that filled the tree.

"He's is you." Neemon answered when no one else would.

"Why would you, oh why bother. Koji hes the one who stole your code my dear boy." Bokomon said snapping the waistband on Neemon's pants.

Koji didn't know whether it was what he just herd or what he ate but he felt ill. He just wanted to go to sleep and relax. Thankfully Swanmon cut in the conversation.

"How much longer will you be staying?" Swanmon asked holding a couple of full bottles.

Takuya smiled at Swanmon. "We are leaving first thing tomorrow."

"What will I do without your help?" Sarcasm filled her voice but Swanmon returned his smile.

"I will have supplies pack for you children. I just wanted to thank you for your help during these last few days. "Swanmon said putting her feathers around Zoe and Tommy. "You all should get some sleep." Swanmon said encouraging them to go to bed. The all listened to her and began to change and soon they were all fast asleep.

Outside in the distance the night rolled on. Red eyes glowed and pierced the night's darkness. Cold air passed his grey armor. He was waiting for the perfect moment, he knew he had to confront them.

* * *

A/N  
Another chapter done. I am also so sorry to announce that this story is done also. I will not continue to post...**Just kidding I am not** **announcing the end!** I am happy to say that this story has so much more to it. Its that time of year folks holidays are around the corner and it will mess with chapter updates. To work around it, I will not be posting anything this Sunday or next Wednesday but I will post 2, yes 2 chapters on Monday the 21st.

Thank you all again for reading this story, and as always leave a review. :D


	17. Chapter 17: One for the Road

Blue eyes stared into darkness. Koji looked long and hard, how in these moment he wished he was a cat. He sniffed around trying to distract himself from the pains in his stomach. It had been hours since he vomited, releasing everything he ate. He knew he was hungry but could not keep anything down. He was half tempted to wake Koichi up but his ego would not let him. His brother and the rest of them would be up in a couple of hours and needed their sleep. Koji wondered around hoping he would find a way outside. Instead he found a worried Bokomon.

Bokomon sat in the doorway of a lite room. He was writing down everything Swanmon said. Her voice filled with worry, matching Bokomon's facial expression.

"He's a full Digimon. I don't think its best for him to leave." Koji heard the pleading in Swanmon's voice. He remained out of sight in the shadows listening.

Takuya come into view. He folded his arms and spoke. "We won't leave him." Takuya shook his head and looked at the ground.

"Look I think it is in his best interest not to be left behind." Bokomon said lifting his head from his book. His solemn expression changed into a more serious one. "It is best for him to be supervised at all times and protected. If we leave him here how do we know he won't end like poor Patamon." Bokomon said, a hint of accusation thrown into his question.

"How dare you." Swanmon began. Pain and anger danced in her voice. Takuya raised his hands to silence both of them.

"Look stop playing the blame game. I have to make the decision here." Takuya said closing his eyes and holding the bridge of his nose.

"You look like Koji." Neemon said, unable to be seen from the door way.

Takuya frown at the comparison and spoke gently. "If anything goes wrong I'll bring him back here myself, but I can't leave him."Takuya was cut off.

"But he's not ready to leave, he's a baby. He may have the thinking of a teenage boy but his body is of a new born Digimon. Things are different for baby Digimon. What they eat, how they sleep. You have helped me take care of many for days now." Swanmon folded her feathers not seeing how they could not trust her knowledge. "I am surprised he's not sick, baby Digimon need a special formula. They can't just eat anything." Swanmon said.

Takuya remained silent knowing she had more to say which she did.

"He is the last remains of the spirits of light, if anything happens to him you might as well say goodbye to saving the world." Swanmon tried to reason with the Takuya. She unfolded her her feathers and placed them on her hips.

She blocked Koji's view of the others. He had herd enough. He felt terrible and he was in so much pain but he could not complain. If the others found out he would be suck here while they were out fighting his body. He ran away from his hiding spot. He waited outside until sunrise. He was a human, not a Digimon. He was Koji not this puppy. He was the warrior of light, not what remains of them. He buried his head in his bandanna. He could handle this. He wasn't alone. His spirits told him so.

X

Takuya went back to bed but did not sleep. He was the first to get ready. As the warriors all ready themselves as Koichi looked around for his brother.

"Has anyone seen Koji?" He asked removing the sheet from his cot. He and his brother had shared it, Koji fell asleep on his pillow but was no where in sight.

"I don't know maybe he's with Zoe down stairs." JP suggested as he shook the youngest one awake.

"Maybe he's having some breakfast." Tommy said yawning.

"Try the bathroom." Takuya stopped tying his shoe and looked up then rephrased his suggestion. "Or the tree." He laughed at his own joke.

Koichi rolled his eyes and checked the bathroom on his way down stairs. As he reached the landing after not finding his brother in the rest room Koichi asked the blonde

"Zoe have you seen my brother?" He looked at her hoping she would say yes.

"Sorry I haven't seen him." Zoe replied worried by the look on the boy's face.

"You haven't found him?" Tommy asked entering the room followed by JP and elder twin shook his head.

"I"m right here." Koji spoke from under the table. He emerged and eyed Takuya.

"Good morning puff ball." Takuya beamed down at the little Digimon unaware that he knew everything that happened last night.

Koji stared and barked. "You'd be amazed at what I can do this size. Who knows I might chew up a shoes." Koji said walking by the red sneaker on Takuya's feet.

"Watch it, don't make me invest in a Dog whistle." Takuya snapped back.

"Guys." JP said, smiling at his witty thought. "I thought we agreed on not making the _little_ things a a big deal." He stressed the word little smiling at the reaction fro he got from the Digimon.

"Will you hush the babies are taking their bottles and do not need this." Swanmon walked in holding a sack filled of supplies.

"Sorry." The group said in unison.

"I hope this will be alright for your travels." Swanmon handed the sack to Takuya. She smiled but her eyes pleaded with the leader to reconsidered his decision.

Takuya took the supplies and nodded slightly. "Thank you." He looked into her eyes and she knew that there was no change in his decision.

"Well then brave heroes it has been my honor to help you this far." Swanmon bowed her head and lead them to the door.

"We are walking to make some distance but then JP and Takuya will fly first shift them. Koichi and I will carry you guys until we reach the train station to forest terminal." Zoe said looking down at Bokomon making sure she had remembered the plan correctly.

"Correct, since trains only come twice a month to the base of the tree we would have to wait two more weeks for a Trailmon to come get us directly from the village. Plus we don't want to fly directly out of there just in case anyone is watching." Bokomon explained.

As they began walking Takuya became annoyed with their pace. "Guys we are not getting to our half way point of we continue to walk at his pace." Takuya bluntly pointed out. He turned to face Koichi and then to the Digimon struggling to keep pace.

Koichi sighed. Takuya was right but Koichi promised he would not carry Koji. Koji stared at Takuya then looked up and at brother. "No." He said flat out.

"Sorry." Koichi picked up the Digimon and placed him on his shoulder. "I have to do this Koji." He said scratching his brother behind the ear.

Koji let out a growl but did not fight him. "Just move." Koji said unwilling to admit he was kinda glad to be carried. He had been struggling greatly to maintain the pace they were just going at.

With the pace picking up the group much quickly to the mid way point. They came to and abandoned set of tracks. "Alright let's do this." JP said happily.

"Execute Spirit Evolution! Beetlemon"

"Execute Beast Spirit Evolution! BurningGreymon!

The metal Beetle picked up Tommy, Neemon and Bokomon. While the giant Phoenix hybrid carried Zoe, Koichi and Koji.

"Ready?" BurningGreymon asked looking at Beetlemon.

"Yea lets go." Beetlemon said taking off.

They flew for and hour until the landed for lunch.

"Did we make it do the resting point yet?" Beetlemon asked, with a nod Beetlemon lower his attitude.

BurningGreymon followed suit. The teens hopped off and the two Digimon as they returned to their human forms.

"That was exciting." Takuya said emerging form the cocoon of code.

"Your telling me." JP laughed.

"You guys were racing weren't you." Zoe said glad to be on solid ground.

"Maybe." Takuya joked, but he stopped with one look at the puppy.

"Koji are you alright?" Takuya looked concern the puppy bowed his head and began throwing up.

"Gross." Tommy turned his head and Koichi knelt down next to his brother.

"You didn't eat breakfast." Koichi said shocked at see mostly water coming out of the puppy.

Takuya looked down. and kicked a rock. "You cant keep the food down can you?"

"If I say no your just going to take me back to Swanmon." Koji said moving away from where he just was.

"Koji you can't eat?" Koichi asked concern.

Koji looked up "No."

"Swanmon said that might happen." Bokomon said looking at Zoe. "Can you take off the sack Swanmon gave you.

Zoe removed the bag and Bokomon rummaged though it pulling out a baby bottle. He placed it in front of Koji.

Koji sat there defiantly. "No way."

Bokomon squeezed the battle gently and a little bit of formula come out of the nipple. It fell and mixed into the grass and dirt at Koji's feet. The smell was overwhelming. Koji could not fight his instincts, he attacked the bottle. Koji rolled over a couple of time in the grass before resting on his back drinking the bottle quickly. It felt natural which scared him. Koji had trouble with drinking a certain portion of the bottle because it was heavy and his little paws couldn't hold it up. Koichi helped hold the bottle.

The group looked on. "I cant believe this." JP spoke at how Koji was behaving. He was amused to see the difference but concern because it just proved how complicated the situation really was.

"I would never have guessed it." Bokomon said taking out the black book and writing this down. He was loving every moment of study he had on Koji.

Zoe began to set up the teens lunch sandwiched that Swanmon prepared. Everyone ate except Koichi who was still feeding Koji

Koji just wanted to die. What was left of his dignity was thrown away. He shook his thoughts away and enjoy eating. Towards the end of the bottle Koji began drifting to sleep. He fought the sensation but couldn't help it.

Once Koichi saw the puppy had fallen asleep he removed the bottle. "I can't believe this." He said quickly. He looked at the others concern tattooed onto his face. This, his brothers condition worried him deeply.

"He is truly a baby Digimon." Takuya said setting down his sandwich.

"Koji acted like all the babies we fed." Tommy said after swallowing the bite of sandwich he had in his mouth. His eyes the puppy who rolled over on his side.

"He is going to hate this." Koichi said knowing his brother all too well. Koji hated being helpless and this just had helpless written all over it.

"Your not taking him back to Swanmon right?" Neemon asked looking at Takuya.

Takuya shook his head. "No."

"Its dangerous." JP said looking at the sleeping Digimon.

"We just have to be extra carefully that's all." Zoe said not wanting to leave him behind. She hated when they broke up into groups and now Erebusmon was out there. It was dangerous but they had to stay together.

"You lot should try staying alert if you don't want anything bad to happen." Everyone jumped D-Tectors on hand.

"What are you doing here?" Koichi asked standing defensively over his brother.

"Please I mean you no harm. I came here to talk." Zukumon replied walking towards the teens.

"Get away." Zoe formed a blue ring over her hand ready to spirits evolve. She standing staring at Zukumon ready to strike.

"Please if I wanted to kill him by now I would have, but I need him." Zukumon said dropping his shield to the ground showing he had no intentions of hurting the teens.

"You have one minute before we scan you." Tommy said not lowing his D-Tector.

"I thought you were working with him. Me and well what used to be my followers wanted to protect the world." Zukumon began. "So we had to stop you. For some reason he wants the core to the World to be open. He shadowed Cheribiemon and destroyed the four elements of water, earth, steel, and wood. Then as you know took the light." Zukumon explained.

"So you wanted to save the world or take it for yourself." JP asked.

"A little of both but i am nothing compared to Erebusmon." Zukumon admitted as he folded his arms.

"Why should we believe you?" Zoe asked bitterly.

"Because I gave him back his D-Tector to fight." Zukumon said looking to the little puppy "If he died then there would be no body Erebusmon would have taken." Zukumon looked at Zoe.

"I am sorry but I don't believe you." Tommy said throwing his leftover sandwich at Zukumon who used his hands to block it.

"Once a bad guys always a bad guy." Neemon said from behind Bokomon.

Zukumon was becoming annoyed but knew the warriors were the only ones left to stop Erebusmon. "I can tell you that Cherrymon will not help you."

"How do you know we are heading over to speak with Cherrymon?" Bokomon asked shocked.

"I have been following you." Zukumon said bluntly. "He on longer exist."

"I don't trust you." Zoe held onto her D-Tector tightly.

"Wise girl." The voice came form behind Zukumon.

Zukumon turned quickly but was met with an attack. **"****Nightmare Shadow!"**

Erebusmon laughed and dark smoke form his outstretched arm.

Zukumon began to scream. He looked at his armor began to melt away leaving raw flesh.

The rest looked on as the shadow did nothing but form around Zukumon but he screamed as if he were dying.

"Now!" Takuya yelled to the others.

"Execute Beast Spirit Evolution! Zephyrmon!"

"Execute Beast Spirit Evolution! Korikakumon!"

"Execute Beast Spirit Evolution! MetalKabuterimon!"

"Execute Beast Spirit Evolution! BurningGreymon!"

"Execute Beast Spirit Evolution! JagerLowemon!"

"Korikakumon protect Koji." JagerLowemon said over his shoulder the sleeping pup had woken up confused and dazed.

"Koji you stay with me." The huge beast of Ice said as he picked up the pup but not without a fight. "You guys two." Korikakumon picked up Neemon and Bokomon holding on to them.

"I'll get to him later i want to test out my new body." Erebusmon laughed sinisterly. He looked down at Zukumon whose screams died down to whispers.

"Kill me!" Zukumon kept repeating.

"Not until you beg me to destroy you." Erebusmon stared at the body laying on the ground.

"You sick freak." Zephyrmon called to Erebusmon. She stood behind JagerLoweemon and she turned her head. She hated and did not trust Zukumon but she couldn't just watch.

"You said you didn't trust him so let me enjoy me toy." Erebusmon raised a sword. Waiting to hear the words.

"Not yet." Zukumon took his shield and dark smoke appeared swallowing him.

"No matter I will deal with him later, as of right now i want the pup." Erebusmon said eyeing Koji.

"You are a monster and we are taking you down." BurningGreymon pulled out his sward ready to go hand to hand combat.

"Should we go?" JagerLoweemon asked not sure if they could take him.

"Takuya?" Zephyrmon looked at him for the answer.

"Guys we can do this, let's not second guess ourselves." BurningGreymon said rising his sword.

"Korikakumon you guys can't stay and fight him." Koji said trying to get to the beast of ice to protest to the fighting.

"BurningGreymon are you sure? Korikakumon asked, he trusted more his leaders words.

"Of course." BurningGreymon said ready to go at Erebusmon's throat.

"Bring it." Erebusmon invited t hem to attack him.

"NOW!" BurningGreymon yelled signalling the

**"Hurricane Gale!"**

"**Electron Cannon!"**

**"Ebony Blast!"**

**"Pyro Barrage!"**

The array of attacks all hit their target and Erebusmon remained without a starch.

"My turn." Erebusmon raised his sword. **"Dark Dragon!"** With that a huge dragon appeared and hit the warriors.

JP and Koichi lay unconscious while Zephyrmon struggled to stay on her feet. Part of her wings were burnt. Dust and a cut above her right eye made it hard for her to see.

BurningGreymon used his sword to deflect some damaged but he was hurt as well. he coughed as the dust settled.

"You will be the next one of your group to suffer. But this time I will just scan your code." Erebusmon said striking BurningGreymon with his sword so quickly it gave BurningGreymon no chance to launch a counterattack.

It sent the best of fire flying backwards landing awkwardly on the ground. BurningGreymon rolled over exhausted. He lay motionless and the clouds covered the sky. It began to rain. Takuya lost hold of his spirits and slowly slipped back into his human form.

Erebusmon walked over. "It is over now." He said dragging his sword. He raised it, in the reflection of the sword death itself stood smiling.


	18. Chapter 18: The Flames of a Leader

The ferocious Beast of flame reverted back into his human form. Takuya laid there unwilling to move. He had turned back into himself. He had no strength left to fight. He closed his eyes waiting for the end. He had failed once more.

"Its over now." Erebusmon said.

The chilling voice made Takuya's blood turn to ice. He lay there feeling the world spin around him. His heart pounded in his chest. It was all over for him. Why couldn't he be a good leader? Why was he looked at as the leader to begin with. He made plans on instincts, he thought he had good ones but they lead him here. Death would come for him. Drops of water hit his cheeks. Rain.

He had to say it was ironic. Water kills flames. Water meant the end of a fire. He knew Erebusmon was close by. He couldn't stand the waiting game.

"_Kill me already." _He thought. He had lost his will to fight. The fire that burned in his heart slowly died.

"Get up." Zephyrmon yelled at Takuya to move. She feared the worst. She saw how close Erebusmon was but she had no strength to move.

"**Hurricane Gale!" **She screamed as she launched an attack at Erebusmon. Erebusmon with ease took on the attack head on. He brushed it off his shoulder moving in for the kill.

Takuya wanted to move but but had no energy. He heard Zoe scream to him but that was not enough to will him to move. his feeling for her had been answered. He liked her yes, but not in a romantic way anymore. She was family like sister. The thought hit him so hard, he began to choke on emotions. _"Shinya, mom, dad goodbye_." Takuya felt tears making their way to his eye lids.

_"This is how I am supposed to go, die as a failure." _He thought bitterly. Tears burned in his eyes, they began to fall without him even opening his brown eyes, he kept them closed. In the darkness he could see the dark tunnel form.

"Hello." A Trailmon greeted, forming out of the shadows. Takuya was taking the easy way out again. He was leaving his friends to suffer for his actions. He was always needing his friends and they suffered for his mistakes. He couldn't handle that.

"All a bored." The dark Trailmon huffed steam into the air.

"Take me." Takuya said leaving his body. All he could think about were his failures as a leader. He was terrible leader, it hurt him so much.

Takuya took a seat remembering his first encounter with the Dark Trailmon, but it didn't matter this time. Takuya rode it in silence. He stared and concentrated on the concrete floor not allowing himself to think. Time become nothing more than words. In a short while the silence was broken.

"End of the line." The Trailmon spoke opening his doors to allow its only passenger off.

"Thanks I guess." Takuya said noticing he was in the station he left days ago.

"I'll be here like last time."The Digimon said knowing the boy will want to come back once he cleared his head.

Takuya shook his head. He had no interest in returning. He couldn't face his failures. "No, I'm not coming back this time." Takuya walked off and herd the departure of the Train behind him.

Takuya made his way to the main platform above ground and looked at the busy station. While walking out of the building he walked passed a mirror and looked at his reflection to see himself. He looked normal this time. Even with his appearance right he didn't know where to go. He could not go home. Unlike the first time, his parents, and all his friends' parents knew where they had gone. He couldn't face them.

Takuya walked out of the station. He had his hands in his pockets staring at the cement.

"Hey Takuya." The sound of his name startled him. He turn to face the eerie voice. "Koichi?" Takuya asked staring at the elder twin.

"Hey Koichi!" Takuya's eye widen as he saw himself wave at his friend. He was younger.

_"This happen six months after their first visit to the Digital world." _Takuya blinked unsure of what he was seeing.

"What going on?" Takuya asked but no one seem to be able to see or hear him, unlike the first time.

He watched himself high five the dark hair boy and then the image disappeared into smoke.

"You have to see something." Takuya nearly jumped out of his skin to the voice. Familiar and welcoming. He turn to face a red and gold armored Digimon, blonde hair falling out of his helmet.

"Agunimon?" He asked seeing the human sprint of flame at his side.

"Yes, there is a reason why we are together Takuya. BurningGreymon and were drawn to you. There is something in you that made you the chose the fire element." Agunimon said placing a hand on the boy's shoulder. He smiled and hugged the teen.

"I don't understand." Takuya looked up at his spirit. He felt so small next to the armed warrior.

"Let me show you what we saw." Agunimon turned away from the boy and an image appeared in front of them.

A little boy no older than three years sat in a living room playing with a truck. His father nervously glanced at the clock while watching his son. He smiled and called to the tot.

"Takuya come here." He called. The three year old put down his truck and ran to his father.

"Ready to me met someone?" His father spoke gently. messing up the little ones hair.

"I remember this." Takuya said with a smile, even though he was young he could remember the day clearly.

"This is when mom and dad brought home Shinya." Takuya smiled at the sight.

The warrior nodded, "Yes."

They watched on as Takuya held his little brother for the first time.

"You showed loved to a person you didn't even know. You could have been like most kids and threw a tantrum but instead you welcomed your brother with open arms." Agunimon explained.

"Just like Koichi."Takuya said relating this memory with the first.

"Yes. Koichi was your enemy at one point and you quickly put that aside and forgave." Agunimon explained. "Fire is forgiving."

Another memory floated in front of Takuya. He was sitting on a school bench his white collar shirt covered in blood. He sat with his head tilted back. Zoe, JP and Tommy were standing in front of him while Koichi was listening at the principal's door.

"What happened here?" Agunimon asked knowing the answer but wanted Takuya to explain.

Takuya gave off a huge sigh. "Koji and I kinda fought at school." Takuya confessed.

"Knowing Koji you probably ticked him off severely." Agunimon spoke one eyebrow raise.

"He started it." Takuya defended himself. It was a really pointless argument about some dance. Takuya might have made a deal with a girl to help in science class in an exchange for a date with Koji. Koji's responded with sarcasm and anger and then Takuya as a hot head as he was started to argue.

"But you tried to end it." Agunimon said folding his arms. "I emphasized the word try." Agunimon smiled at Takuy's reaction.

"So my mouth gets me into trouble so what." Takuya said defensively.

"Temper and rage, drawbacks of fire." Agunimon pointed out. "But can also be determination and passion."

Takuya took a moment to process it all. "I am like fire."Takuya said putting the pieces together.

"We watched you grow up Takuya. Even when we were not together. Even when you went home, we watched from the heat of the Sun." Agunimon turn to face Takuya. "You left the Digital world and us behind because you felt like you failed." Agunimon spoke sternly being very serious.

Takuya's eyes glossed at the mentioning if it.

"Do you remember what happened the very first time you did this?" Agunimon asked knowing for sure he did.

Takuya looked down in frustration "Yes." The memory played. Duskmon stood in front of him and was ready to give him the finishing blow. He closed his eyes and herd his friends scream. "Koji!"

Takuya did not look up. "Koji saved us that time." Agunimon placed his hand once again on the boy's shoulder.

"Our temper has been our down fall. But it is like fire. Raging out of control." Agunimon looked Takuya in the eye.

"If only I had put my pride aside and listen to him." Takuya trialed off Looking at the memory before them. "I did listen to him when I got back." Takuya watched the rest of the memory play out.

"We did and our bond grew stronger. Did you feel it?" Agunimon asked.

"Yes." Takuya put his hand in his pocket enclosing the stone in his hand.

"You finally see why you are the warrior of Flame?" Agunimon stood in front of Takuya.

Takuya shook his head. "Yes." He said feeling the rock burn.

"I nor BurningGreymon had any say in who our holder was going to be, but when we felt the connection grow we never left your side. Even in your world we are with you." Agunimon said holding Takuya's hand.

"Now since we're stubborn, and you said you were not going back and the Trailmon left, but our connection is strong. Find your way back to us." Agunimon said fading away.

Takuya looked at the memories of his friends. The floated by like clouds. He saw himself with them at his birthday party, at a sleep overs and when hang out at he park. He had to get back. The more memories he saw the saw the more he felt.

"Fire is both destruction and light. I am fire." Takuya spoke confidently.

The first time they came to the Digital World they were told that they were chosen to be holders of their spirits, but now he knew he chose his spirits by calling and bonding to them. By being himself.

He felt himself burning. Sparks of determination started in his heart.

_"I have let you guys down." _He though so angry at himself. "But not anymore." Takuya found his way back to his body. He was on fire. His heart was pumping and he felt alive. A blade ran down the sole of Takuya's shoes. "_No, no no!_" He thought.

"Goodbye Boy." Erebusmon said cutting into Takuya thoughts.

"NO!" Takuya's eyes flew open. Fire burned inside. He felt them. Agunimon, and BurningGreymon. They believed in him and he could not fail them, or his his family, the Digital World or his friends. He remembered what he is fighting for. He remembered he was the warrior of Flame.

Erebusmon could feel the heat rising from Takuya. He believed Takuya had open the gates to his spirits. The flames began to grow.

Takuya stood in the flames. He stood there smiling, the fire didn't burn him. He looked to his right Agunimon stood there with grin. He looked to his left. BurningGreymon gave him a nod. In his hand he clenched the stone that burned away until there was nothing but a pendant. It was a red ruby on a gold necklace. The ruby shined brightly being the source to all the flames. The ruby held the essence of fire.

* * *

A/N  
:D Here it is as promised. 2 Chapters. I can't believe how far this story has come. I hope you guys are liking it, if not please tell me how I can make it better. I hope I answered questions that you guys had. Thank you so- so much for reading this story. As always reviews are always welcomed. Happy Holidays!


	19. Chapter 19: Fire Burning,Thunder Roaring

Smoke filled the air. The rain poured down but had no effect on the raging fire. Rain drops evaporated as they came in contact with the fire. Puddles formed everywhere and splashed as Erebusmon took steps back feeling the heat from the fire. Amusement was painted on his face as he was pushed back a few feet by the flames. He gave gave off a little chuckle as he watched the boy stand in fire._ "Let's see if he can keep me entertained."_ Erebusmon thought. He stood back and watched as the embers flew in the air. Steam was mixing in with the crisp breeze the sky was darkening clouds were rolling in, a storm was approaching.

Takuya stood there in the fire. Everyone watched on seeing him enjoy being there. He felt alive and powerful. Takuya looked up and met the jaded eyes of Erebusmon. "You don't know how much this world means to me." Takuya clenched his fist tight, hurting his palm with the ruby. "You won't hurt me or my friends." Takuya stared down the giant dragon themed warrior. He walked out of the flames and felt better then ever.

"This world will fall anyways." Erebusmon returned the stare not showing fear at all. He folded his arms and waited for Takuya to make his move.

This enraged Takuya. He opened his hand revealing the ruby. He felt the power contained within. He placed it over his neck and held out his D-Tector. "Execute Fusion Evolution. Aldamon!" With the disappearance of the fire there stood the hybrid warrior.

"So you want to play again. I have no problem using you as my toy." Erebusmon spoke sarcastically not moving a muscle waiting for Aldamon to strike first. His eyes glued to the hybrid waiting analyzing the moment anticipating his opponent's next move.

******"Atomic Inferno"** Aldamon yelled firing at the corrupted warrior. Balls of fire were launched quickly in Erebusmon's direction. Each one of them landing, hitting their target. **  
**

Erebusmon did not flinch. He took the attack. Although he was send back a couple of feet, the attack was not powerful enough to even make a scratch on his armor. Erebusmon felt the power of this attack increase compare to the others, but it was still weak. Erebusmon knew his actions were taking effect.

"Fire is losing it's power as the light dies." Erebusmon gladly stated looking at the puppy that was being held by the beast of Ice. Koji growled back as Erebusmon spoke. "Yes little puppy as you live your spirits die." Erebusmon taunted, but his attention was brought back to the matter at hand.

"**Solar Wind Destroyer!" **Aldamon fired a massive attach at Erebusmon who was soon engulfed in the miniature sun that was thrown at him. The fire surrounded Erebusmon. Aldamon saw this as his opportunity.

Aldamon took this as his chance to get he group to safety. "Zephyrmon take them" Aldamon said to Zephyrmon while pointing at JP and Koichi. Then turned his attention to Korikakumon and yelled to him. "Turn back to your human form."

But before his plan was set into action just as Zephyrmon was just about to take off with the two boys she was hit from behind. The blast hit her dead center in the back.

**"Dark Dragon!"** Erebusmon yelled stopping the beast of wind form leaving. "I am not done with you yet. He smiled as eh watched the winged Digimon fall from the sky.

She protected the boys she was carrying best she could. As she fell out of he sky she yelled in pain being encased in blue code.

Aldamon tuned around and saw the teens laying in a pile. He at knew know that had to stay and fight there was no escape. "Korikakumon protect them" Aldamon then turned his attention to the corrupted warrior.

X

"Guys." The yeti called to the teens who were unresponsive. Bokomon and Neemon rushed to the teens' side.

"They are alive-for now." Bokomon's expression hardening as he watched the battle go on. Blows were exchanged but he knew Aldamon was losing ground quickly.

"We have to go somewhere safe." Korikakumon looked to the puppy for advice.

_"Why cant he ever help?"_

"You have to help Takuya there is no way he can take on Erebusmon alone. I'll wake the others and try to get away. " Koji looked up at the massive beast of Ice. With a nod he left.

_"Why was he always on the side lines. He was a warrior was he not?"_

Koji looked back to the group of teens but was startled when he saw JP watching the fight. "Your awake." The puppy greeted but was ignored.

JP paid no attention to him at all. He was lost in his thoughts. _"I am the oldest but I don't act like it."_ JP watched on in a daze. He was always doing exactly this. Watching as the battle raged on. Last time he watch Takuya and Koji fight from the sidelines. He was scared yes, but he could not do what the others did, put their fears aside and fight. He felt like a cowered watching the youngest of the group out on the front lines while he lay there watching.

"JP!" Koji was sitting on his head trying desperately to get his attention.

"What-" JP looked up startled.

"Finally." Koji said jumping off the boys head. He looked determined and angry. "You have to help me get them get to safety" Koji motioned with his head to his brother and Zoe.

"Koji what about them?" JP asked pointing to Korikakumon and Aldamon.

"Don't worry about them, they will be alright." Koji said glancing back at the battle.

Aldamon was shooting fire all over the place while Korikakumon held the warrior down with his frozen arrow heads.

"I am growing tried of this, let me end this." Erebusmon ripping the arrows off of him.

He used the arrowheads against their owner throwing Korikakumon 's balance off. He used one of the lassos to trip Aldamon.

"They are getting creamed." JP said standing up he looked down at the puppy who was trying to think of a plan. "Koji anytime you want to to share would be great.

"Shut it I'm thinking." Koji barked. He was thinking and he knew they were in deep trouble, unless Zoe could wake up and fly away.

"Help me wake Zoe." Koji said going over to the blonde. She was beaten up. This angered Koji but he could not let his emotions get in the way but he made a mental note to add this tot he reasons why he wanted to kill Erebusmon.

"He Z this is no time for beauty sleep." JP picked her up in his arms and spoke to her gently trying to wake her.

"Koichi please open your eyes." Koji nudged his brother's head messing up his hair but got no reaction form the elder twin.

"They aren't waking up." JP said looking down at the puppy.

Worry growing on his face, Koji turned away and looked up once more at the battle. He noticed how small Aldamon's attacks were.

_"There has to me something I can do."_ JP thought clutching his D-Tector. Just then he ducked as Korikakumon was thrown in his direction. To his fortune and Korikakumon misfortune he turned back into Tommy before getting too close .

"One down one to go." Erebusmon mocked watching Tommy land next to his friends.

"Tommy?" Koji called running to check on the boy who took a beating.

"He's so strong." Tommy muttered pulling himself together. He rubbed his head with a sigh. "Now what?" He asked hoping Koji had formulated a plan. His lip was busted and Tommy had to keep spitting out blood, but he was in far better shape then his friends.

"I-" Koji looked on in horror as Aldamon was thrown like a rag doll into a near by tree. Aldamon collided with the tree breaking it's small truck to splinters. He rolled over to where the group was.

"So that's it. That is the feeble fighting of the legendary Warriors." Erebusmon stood in front of the beaten group and laughed. He shook his head expecting more of a fight since the leader had unlocked his gem.

"We are not done just yet."Aldamon said shaking as he stood to his feet. But feel down again unable to maintain his balance. He gripped his side and grimaced.

"You guys can to it, you can take him down." Bokomon said to the ones who were wake. The whole situation left him and Neemon silenced. They were not much help but did there best to stay out of the way.

"Don't let him get us." Neemon joined in the moral support. He held his bunny ears down over his eye from fear that he felt from looking at Erebusmon. It was as bad as looking at Duskmon without the extra eyes.

_"I am tried of just watching from the side lines. I need to help." _JP stood up and ran to the other side of Erebusmon. "Come and get me ugly." He panted as he back track unsure of what his plan was to begin with.

"Fool." Erebusmon laughed. "I will be back to finish you off." Erebusmon turned his back to the group and focused on the one of thunder. "So you think you alone can take me on." Erebusmon asked. He was toying with him. He wanted to see exactly what the children were made of before finishing them off.

"No not alone, I have my friends." JP said smiling. He need to get his attention and buy some time. That at least was part of what he could think of that grew into his plan. What to do next he was still thinking about.

"You either are brave or incredibly stupid." Erebusmon readied one of his swords. Waiting to see what the JP was going to do. Unlike the others Erebusmon had no idea what JP was thinking, his fighting technique was different and unclear.

"I don't know myself." JP responded getting ready to spirit evolve when he was almost hit with an attack. Jp didnt even hear the attacks name. It made contact two inches on his left but kicked up mud in its wake.

The mud and rain choked him. Erebusmon was toying with him, prolonging his fate. _"Now what do I do?"_ JP thought coughing out mud and rubbing his eyes.

"Believe you can." A hand was placed on JP's shoulder. JP was crazy to think he saw navy blue metal form his mud caked eye.

In the sky above it looked more like mid-night then mid-afternoon. The clouds were darkening more as more rain fell down, each rain drop left a sting on JP face as they pelted down on the battle field. "I don't think I can." JP answered the voice that was next to him.

"We are scared to but we believe in you."The voices whispered.

"I can't." JP said wiping his eyes and running off towards the protection of the trees.

"Look at you, run away you coward and let your friends die." Erebusmon called out to him trying to get the boy to turn around so he could end him once and for all.

JP stopped in his tracks he was doing it again. Running away letting his friends take on the battle. JP turned around and his heart dropped at the scene. Koji was standing protectively over the group. He was nothing more then a puppy and powerless against Erebusmon, but he still was fighting.

"Don't run, fight we are with you." The voices came form his D-Tector. JP looked down at the dim lite screen. Beetlemon's face appeared on the screen nodding his head at JP. His face slid to the right and MetalKabuterimon stood there smiling back at him. They believed in him.

Thunder roared in the sky signalling the beginning of a great storm. Soon after lightening lite up the sky. JP looked up. Coming down on him was a bolt of Lightening.

"JP!" The conscious teens screamed watching the lightening hit him.

He closed his eyes and felt powerful. "This is not the end but a new place to start." Beetlemon spoke standing to the boy's left. "You are a remarkable person with a flashy personalty."

"Yea, very bright in school."MetalKabuterimon joked standing to JP's right.

You used to hate storms remember?"Beetlemon looked at JP.

"Why me?" JP ask his voice barley heard through the noises of the storm.

"Why not?" Beetlemon responded smiling.

JP started to tear up. "You guys are the best."

"Only because of you." MetalKabuterimon gave a wink.

"We will never leave your side. Not now, not ever." Beetlemon looked forward as more bolts of lightening hit JP. Thinder boomed at each bolt make contact. Yellows and Blues danced int he skies.

"Erebusmon!" JP screamed. The corrupted warrior turned his attention back to JP.

"Come and fight me." JP was fully of energy no plan but was willing to work on his feet. in his pocket it glowed and he was not even knowin it. The glow the gem gave off was blending in with the lightening.

When he felt heat inside of his jean pocket JP without looking pulled out the yellow gem. He held it in his hand and smiled. With one hand he placed it on his neck. The yellow topaz glowed brightly.

"This shall be interesting." Erebusmon thought as he charged the warrior.

**"Solar Wind Destroyer!" **Aldamon screamed hitting Erebusmon from behind. "Aren't you playing with me?"

Erebusmon fell face first. He quickly raised his head and was kicked int he face by JP.

"Have it your way." Erebusmon reached behind him and pulled out a sword. But was not quick enough to slice at JP. Aldamon was there pulling at his feet dragging him thought the mud.

"Mud bath is on the house" Aldamon let go of the feet and stood next to JP.

"Buddy you alright?" Aldamon asked picking JP up trying to rejoin him with the rest of the group. Aldamon had one eye on the boy and one on Erebusmon.

Erebusmon stood up glaring at the warrior of flame. "You pest. You will pay." He muttered in rage.

**"Dark Nightmare!" **Aldamon was hit with the full attack making him lose his footing and grip on his evolution. He slid on the wet ground rolling around in mud as his armor was turn into flesh.

Takuya emerged from his code and looked dazed. "Silly humans you are no match for me." Erebusmon said raising his sword. He turned his attention to Tommy and the others.

"Guys wake up." Tommy said shaking Koichi and Zoe. Koji was desperately nudging them with his nose.

"No!" Takuya stood up somehow. "I wont let you."

"You have to go through me to." JP smiled at Takuya.

Erebusmon let out a sigh annoyed with them. The were tap dancing on his last nerve. But smiled at their foolish actions. He wanted nothing more than to crush every last hope they had. "You both have death wishes." Erebusmon decided he was done playing games. "It ends now."

_"Its not going to end, nothing bad can happen to this world or my friends."_ JP thought holding his D-Tector tightly.

_"You don't understand, I will never quite, never!"_ Takuya glared at Erebusmon thinking nothing more than fighting on-behalf of his friends.

Erebusmon raised his sword ready to attack when fire and lightning erupted creating a blinding light. Flames and bolts engulfed Takuya and JP.

"Whats going on I don't hurt anymore." Takuya said looking at his body. The scratches and bruises where disappearing in the new light that was forming around the two boys.

JP looked down at his own arms and pain was subsiding. "I have no idea." JP looked around to see the vibrant yellows and oranges swirl around them.

"Agunimon, BurningGreymon." Takuya looked startled. In front of him, his spirits of flame burned brightly.

"Beetlemon and MetalKabuterimon ." JP smiled at his own spirits that glowed brightly standing before him.

"It is time." Both pairs of Spirits said.

In Takuya's left eye a fire burned. In his right lightening bolts flashed. This was mirrored in JP's eyes as well.

The beast spirit remained with its original chosen while the human spirits traded spots. In front of JP there stood the beast of thunder MetalKabuterimon and the human of Fire, Agunimon. In front of Takuya there stood BurningGreymon and next to him the human of thunder, Beetlemon.

"Are you ready, Taki?" JP asked smiling at Takuya.

Takuya nodded and smiled. "Born ready."

With D-Tectors in hand Takuya and JP yelled in unison. "Cross Spirit Evolution!"

* * *

A/N

Here you go. Hope everyone had a great Holiday. I am super excited for the next chapter, thank you for the reviews and for reading. See you Wednesday.


	20. Chapter 20: Crossing Fire and Thunder

"Oh my stars, It's happening. I can't believe it, they are Spirit evolving." Bokomon exclaimed rummaging in his waistband to find his all knowing green book. He pulled out the good old green guide Waiting to write down everything as it happened. When he looked up his eyes went huge when he saw the two new hybrid Digimon standing, glaring at Erebusmon.

This first was no doubt the combination of BurningGreymon and Beetlemon. The Digimon was a huge bird type. It had large wings covered in a blue armor. The armor extended to the Digimon's torso and ran downs its huge back, all the way to the tip of the bird's tail. His arms were covered in a feathers with large black talons, that were armored in light yellow metal. His legs exposed up until the the shins. Hard silver metal shielded his bright red feathers all the way down it its bird like feet. He had more metal one him than before but had the characteristics of the beast of Fire. "BoltGreymon." It roared, its sharp teeth appeared to form a smile.

The next Digimon was much smaller than BoltGreymon. It was clear he was a cross between Metalkabuterimon and Agunimon. The new metal Digimon was more human than what MetalKabuterimon looked like, but still had a lot of heavy machinery. Blonde hair slipped form the dark blue helmet covering the warrior's face except for his light blue eyes. The helmet had silver horns on the top much were Aguimon's would be. Blue armor with hints of red covered the torso and legs. On his back a cannon was strapped. Unlike Metakaubrterimon's this one was removable. He was less tank like but had all the power of the beast of Thunder. "Infernokabuterimon." The Digimon spoke clenching his fist.

"What is on its chest?" Neemon asked. Luckily for him there was no need for Bokomon closed in on every detail.

"On both their chest there is a fusion symbol of fire and thunder." Bokomon explained writing it down in the green book.

"They did it." Tommy smiled looking at the new armored warriors. He moved his hair out of his eyes and reclaimed his hat that fell on the ground from the strong breeze that was coming from the the giant bird.

Erebusmon looked at both of the warriors and though long and hard. He was not expecting this at all. "You don't scare me."

"We should." BoltGreymon opened his winds and flew high above Erebusmon. BoltGreymon held out his hand above his head his talons holding an electrical orb. **"Electric Shock!" **He yelled releasing bolts of thunder that started small fires at Erebusmon's feet.

"My turn." InfernoKabuterimon said using bother hands to form a small fire ball. **"Melton Meteor!" **He thew the minuter meteor right at Erebusmon's face.

Erebusmon steeped into one of the fires near his right foot falling into the mud. The attacks were powerful. Getting up from the mud he glared at the powered up pair. _"They need the light, why are they so strong?" _

"Are you ready for a fiery finish?" InfernoKabuterimon looked at BoltGreymon. Under his helmet he was smiling for once they finally had the upper hand.

"Only if you don't mind making it a bit flashy." BoltGreymon said looking back at his partner.

"No need I'll be leaving now." Erebusmon said being surrounded in shadows before their very eyes. His laugh faded into silence with the departure of the dark mass.

"Is everyone alright?" BoltGreymon asked walking over to his friends. He towered over them blocking out the moons form view. The storm had passed and it was late.

"I think we need to get out of here. But then again I don't know if trust in what I think is best." Neemon said looking up at InfernoKabuterimon.

"Right climb aboard." BoltGreymon picked up everyone including InfernoKabuterimon. He took off in the opposite direction from where they were suppose to be heading.

"BoltGreymon we are suppose to be traveling that way." Bokomon pointing behind him trying to see what made Takuya change in direction.

"We cant go there anymore, Zukumon knows we are heading that way. We have to throw him off." BoltGreymon replied speeding up, flying through the clear night.

"Make camp here." Bokomon pointed down to the floor in a clearing. BoltGreymon nodded and flew down. not soon after he landed BoltGreymon along with InfernoKabuterimon were swallowed up in code turning back into human boys.

"Oh my head." Takuya said as he got to his feet holding his head with both hands.

"Your telling me." JP said rubbing his forehead. Grimacing with each step he took.

"At least you guys are up." Koji said trying to wake up his brother. He hovered over the head of Koichi but only faint breathing could be herd.

"They are still out cold." Tommy said looking at Zoe who was in the same state as Koichi.

Let set up camp and wait for them to wake up." Takuya said picking up the sleeping blonde. He held her in his arms and then smiled slightly at Koji. "Don't get jealous on me now." Takuya then turned his back and began walking out of the clearing to have protection form the trees.

Koji smiled then looked down. he picked up his head to a thud near by. JP tried to pick up his brother and dropped him. "Be careful."Koji barked. He watch JP rub the back of his head.

"Sorry he is heavier then you would think." JP attempted to pick up the boy but decided to put Koichi on his back. Koji walked behind JP and Tommy but stopped.

He stared at the moons not wanting to leave them behind. He shook his head at his thoughts. _"I am not a wolf."_ He thought as he ran to catch up to the rest of the group.

JP, Tommy and Neemon went to find fire wood and water and Koji and Takuya staid behind with the their unresponsive friends. While Bokomon isolated himself and began filling information on BoltGreymon and InfernoKabuterimon.

Koji paced back and forth in front of his brother. "Your creating a draft just sit still." Takuya warned. it was Hard for Koji to do nothing, it was harder to know he could do nothing while his brother was hurt.

"I cant, he still hasn't woken up." Koji admitted to being concern. "She hasn't either." His blue eyes fell on Zoe. It hurt him that he had no way of helping them fight and feeling guilty that two of the most important people to him where hurt.

"Calm down they are tough watch them wake up really soon." Takuya smiled down running his head down Koji's back. He had not petted Koji at all. His hand dragged thought the soft fur. Koji, much to Takuya's surprised allowed the petting.

"Thanks." Koji mumbled. He looked at the sack closets to Takuya and walked next to it. He dug around and pulled out a bottle. he began dragging it behind a bush but Takuya picked it up.

"I can do it you know." Takuya smiled devilishly. "I mean only of you ask?" Takuya tossed the bottle from one hand to the next.

"Quite it Kanbara ." Koji hissed. He and his brother had made a deal. Koji would let him feed him as long as they went for a "walk" far away form the group.

"Come on Koji your starving, you little baby." Takuya smiled turning red from the laughter he was suppressing.

"No, I will not-" Koji was cut off by the formula Takuya dropped in front of him. Takuya squeezed the bottle again causing more formula to drip onto the grass.

Takuya held the bottle and Koji reluctantly took it. Glaring at Takuya as he laid on his back.

"You are so cute you know that." Takuya was enjoying this too much. He pulled the bottle out of Koji's mouth much to the little puppy's surprise.

"Quite teasing my brother." Koichi said walking over to them.

"I couldn't help myself, I'm glad your feeling better." Takuya smiled handing the bottle to Koichi.

"You were right, he is really cute." Zoe said coming right behind Koichi. Even with nothing but fire light you can clearly see a slight blush came across her face.

Koji's eyes lit up as he ran over to his brother. "Your ok?"

Koichi picked up the wolf pup and hugged him. "I'm alright." He stroked Koji's fur and smiled down at him.

Koji then looked at Zoe. "How are you?"

She smiled down at him. "Fine, thanks."

"Hey we leave for twenty minutes and you all decide to wake up. "JP greeted dropping logs of fire wood.

"Good to see you guys are better." Neemon said handing the water over to Takuya.

"What did we miss?" Zoe asked looking at Bokomon scribble away at the book, writing every detail he could remember down.

"Only the birth of a legends. BoltGreymon and InfernoKabuterimon." Bokomon exclaimed finishing up the details.

"No way." Koichi beamed at Takuya and JP who high-fived each other.

"I can't believe this, that is great." Zoe said walking over and placed her arms around both boys.

"I can't believe it either." A voice said from behind.

"Kryptomon!" Takuya yelled breaking away from Zoe and JP while pulling out his D-Tector. His friends following his lead but they were not quick enough.

With a swift motion of Kryptomon's hand a heavy dark fog made it hard for the kids to see and breath. Koji being closest to the ground helped him but to no use. One by one his friends began to fall tot he ground. Darkness begin engulfing them.

A smug look on Kryptomon's face made it clear that he had succeed in his plan.

"Now to split you runts up." Kryptomon opened a hole and picked up Takuya and Neemon's bodies throwing them through the hole. It closed then opened again. Next Kryptomon through JP and Tommy through the hole. Once more it closed then opened. Next Bokomon and Zoe took their leave. Koji was still barely awake and was being skipped on purpose.

When the hole opened once more Koichi's body was thrown in. But as the portal closed Koji jumped thought falling along side his brother through the darkness. As the only light form above disappeared along with the opening vivid curing was herd.

They could have fallen forever but they hit the ground instead. Koji was under his brother somehow. Koichi's limp body was crushing him. Barely able to breathe as it was, Koji slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

A/N Happy New Year everyone Hope you enjoy. Reviews are always welcomed. Thanks.


	21. Chapter 21: Which Way

One eye cracked opened. A slit of brown scanned the scenery and sent Takuya into shock. He bolted up right with one look around. He gripped his head. "Why is it always my head?" Takuya said out loud rubbing it. He turned it in all directions. Nothing but sand for miles.

"Oh goodness you're awake now." Takuya turned his head to see Neemon sitting next to him. "Hello, Good morning." Neemon greeted.

"Neemon, wait where are the others?" Takuya said looking around and seeing nothing more than sand. No one else was around.

"I have no clue, everything went dark when we were hit by Kryptomon." Neemon stated sending Takuya into realization. He remembered everything now.

"He separated us and placed us to here." Takuya wondered what the game plan was for Erebusmon.

"Hopefully the others are somewhere here in the dessert." Neemon said looking around. "We might be able to find an oyster."

"Oases, its and oases buddy." Takuya corrected the yellow Digimon. He was hoping that the others where not too far away and were alright.

"That to." Neemon smiled but then frowned. "I miss Bokomon." Neemon admitted knowing for his goof up he should have had his waist band snapped.

"I miss him and everyone else too." Takuya smiled reassuringly before standing up. something caught his eye, he looked down. Under him, his D-Tector was almost buried in sand. He dashed down pulling it from the cool sand.

"I though it would be hot here." Takuya said feeling comfortable with the temperature.

"It is really hot." Neemon interjected, but Takuya seem to ignore his comment.

"We have to get out of here and find the others." Takuya nodded down to the Digimon.

"Which way?" Neemon asked ready to follow Takuya. Takuya rubbed the back of his still aching head. He took of his hat and goggles and ruffed with his messy hair. He turned around and there was the same thing more sand with nothing in sight for miles. He was unsure which way to go.

"You pick." Takuya said to Neemon. He watched as Neemon turned around in circle.

Round and around Neemon went pointing his finger as he turned. "This way." He pointed wobbly on his feet.

"Works with me, let's go." Takuya walking past Neemon who smiled and ran after Takuya seeing how fast Takuya was going, determined to get moving.

X

"Zoe, Zoe my dear." Bokomon called out as Zoe blinked her emerald eyes. "Are you alright?" Bokomon asked becoming clearer in her vision.

"Bokomon where, where are we?" Zoe asked sitting and rubbing her arms.

"Somewhere in the forest." Bokomon responded looking around to gesture to the many trees in the area.

"Where are the others?" Zoe asked horrified when she looked around to only see Bokomon.

"Kryptomon must have taken them." Bokomon mused, thinking hard before speaking. "Or he took us and left them." Bokomon suggested seeing as they were still in a forest, but nothing looked like the camp site.

"I don't like this one bit." Zoe said standing up. She looked around and everything looked normal.

"I agree, but what do we do?" Bokomon asked looking at he girl to take lead.

"Stay out of trouble and find the others." Zoe said with a small smile. "We should keep moving." Zoe suggested walking towards the sun with Bokomon at her side.

_"I hope everyone is alright." _Zoe thought looking down at her D-Tector. The lavender device looked back up her with a blank screen.

X

"I'm freezing." JP complained as they sat in a cave. "How did we end up here?"

"Krytompn remember."Tommy said rolling his eyes at the warrior of Thunder. They had gone over this when they woke up covered in snow.

"I know but why here out of all places." JP complained some more. Tommy began to block out the babbling. Usually he would enjoy the snow being the warrior of Ice but this all felt odd. It should be cold but it wasn't or at least to him.

"Tommy are you ok?" JP asked shivering, seeing the young boy space out after his little rant on the temperature.

"I'm fine, I'm just worried about the others." Tommy said turning his attention to the mouth of the cave. It had not stop snowing, the possibilities of the rest of the gang being lost out there was still present. Tommy could not wait until the snowing stopped to go and find the rest of their group.

"Don't worry they will be fine." JP tried reassuring Tommy. He smiled built Tommy was still staring off into the snow covered world.

"Yea, you're right." Tommy said nearing the fire they had built. He put his hands near the heat. What little chill he had vanished but the feeling of worry had remained in his heart.

X

_"Where-where am I." _Koichi thought as he was face down in a meadow_._ He lifted his head to meet nothing but a wide open field, but the meadow's peaceful scenery was full of dark clouds. No sun or moon. Koichi stood up moved quickly as he felt pain shoot through his stomach. He looked down to see Koji's claw had him.

"Koji." Koichi whispered scooping up the little puppy. He rocked him in his arms. wishing blue eye to meet his own.

"You were going to crush me, sorry for the scratch." Koji mumbled without opening his eyes.

"It's ok, I'm just glad you're fine." Koichi said running his hand though Koji's fur. It was here that Koichi noticed that some of the blue fur was becoming dark, black almost.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Koichi asked setting the pup down feeling the dark fur.

"When was I ever truly ok?" Koji asked sarcastically, making Koichi frown at his n brothers comment.

"I think its just dirt from Krptomon's attack." Koji suggested looking down at his paws that sported black patches.

"We have to find the others, I'll be fine." Koji said nudging his brothers hand.

"Right, but first where are we?" Koichi asked looking around once more. The field had a beautiful a garden to there left, but it was full of black roses.

" I don't like it here." Koichi said pulling Koji close to him. He ran his fingers fain through the soft fur. Koji say next to his brother allowing all the petting. Hokkaido knew this was his only way of comforting his brother.

"it remains me so much of- of the place Cherubimon found me." Koichi said his hand trembling on Koji's back.

"Your not alone this time. I'm right here bro." Koji said looking up at his brother. He saw the small smile form and fade but there was no doubt in Koji's mind, Koichi hated it here.

X

"Zoe are you alright, you seem weather distant." Bokomon asked the blonde who was staring down at her D-Tector.

"I keep hoping to reach the others but, it's not working." Zoe said shaking her D-Tector. She put back in her pocket.

"Don't worry the others should be fine." Bokomon smiled but it prove to be in vain.

"I know the others can take care of themselves but.." Zoe stopped talking losing herself in her thoughts

"It's Koji, isn't." Bokomon's voice brought her back into the conversation. Her eyes glistened and she nodded.

"What if he's alone- or worst Erebusmon has him." Zoe shook in angry at the thought.

"Or he could be safe and sound." Bokomon suggested knowing at this point in time and the situation the chances of of that we're close to none. "We just have to stay positive." Bokomon said more for his sake than hers.

X

"I am tried of waiting JP I don't think it will ever stop." Tommy said placing his hat back on. He stood up.

"Well where do you think we are going to go. It to dangerous to go outside." JP said looking at the blizzard coming down freezing the world around them.

"I can beast spirit evolve and carry you with me." Tommy suggested but he knew without protection JP would freeze in a matter of minutes.

"We give it another hour." JP said rising form his position and sitting next to Tommy. He placed his arm around the young boy. "Its going to be alright, everyone is fine."

"I just have this terrible feeling." Tommy confessed looking up at the elder boy.

"I have bad feeling sometimes too but its just gas, so let it out." JP said cracking a smile promoting Tommy to return it.

"We wait, for now." JP confirmed and placed Tommy's hat back on his head.

Just then a beep came from both of their D-Tectors.

X

Koichi looked down at his brother who become putty in his hands. He was scratching him behind the ear. Koji was allowing this for his sake and Koichi knew it. His brother was still protecting him after all this time, even as a Digimon.

"Koji." he called placing his hands at his side. He looked up to the dark sky.

Koji looked up to his brother breaking his trance. "What is it?"

"Where do you think we are?" Koichi asked moving his gaze from the sky and gesturing to their surroundings. They had not moved from he stop the woke up from. Nothing seemed to change. It was all the same.

"I have no clue. it looks like the rose morning star without the castle." Koji stated not truly knowing, but hoped he was wrong.

Koji looked to his brothers concerned eyes. "We can move if you like."

Koichi shook his head something was keeping him here.

"Try some sleep, sleep makes everything better." Koji spoke convincing Koichi to close his eyes. Koji stood guard as his brother slept. He got up and walked around. _"Please don't let this place be the rose morning star."_ Koji thought bitterly.

X

Takuya and Neemon waited and waited to hear form the others. Thy were resting under what little shade they had from a small tree.

"It's hot." Neemon began wiping sweat from his forehead.

"Its not bad." Takuya said barely sweating at all.

"Saids you, I feel like toast." Neemon said falling on his back. The sand burned a bit but he was to hot to care.

Takuya rolled his eyes and smiled down at Neemon. He then turned his attention to his D-Tector. He began to mess with it. Poking all the buttons randomly.

"You might break it." Neemon warned turning his head to look at the

Takuya ignored the comment and pushed everything all at once. Right when he was about to give up toying with it, the screen lite up and did something it has never done before. On his screen four symbols appeared along side his own. Thunder, Wind, Darkness, and Ice.

"Guys." Takuya called standing up.

"Takuya." Zoe exclaimed from his D-Tector.

"Guys." Tommy cheeped. "I'm here too." JP said from Tommy's D-Tector seeing no need to use his own.

"Hi." Koji greeted coolly.

"Koji, how are you communicating?" JP asked knowing he didn't have D-Tector.

"Me and Koichi are together." He replied. Koji nudged his brother awake. Koichi just listened once he came to.

"What are we going to do?" Tommy asked not knowing where they were.

"We will figure it out, is anyone alone?" Takuya asked.

"Me and JP are together." Tommy said smiling at the other boy.

"I am with Bokomon." Zoe said though static.

"I have Neemon and Ying and Yang are together." Takuya counted making sure they were not missing anyone.

"Takuya this is no time for joke." Koji barked.

"Calm down, where are you guys?" Takuya asked.

"I have no idea." Koichi staid.

"Wait where are you?" Zoe asked hoping they were not far.

"In a cave under a freak snow storm." JP said before Tommy could speck.

"We are in a forest." Bokomon spoke into the lavender device.

"Where could we be?" Koichi asked not wanting to describe the eerie place he and his brother were in.

"I'll check the book." Bokomon said reaching into his waistband.

"Check the black book." Takuya suggested hoping that there would be something, he remembered Bokomon saying there where empty pages.

"My goodness, the blank pages are filled out." Bokomon yelled into Zoe's D- Tector.

"what does it say?" JP asked though static.

"We are in Legendary Cove. It said that there is a sector for each spirits. As protection each sector, carries the symbol in the sky when the spirits are present." Bokomon read straight from the page.

"Everyone hold up the D-Tectos to the sky." JP suggested. He and Tommy headed outside and exposed their D-Tectors to the stormy sky.

Symbols began to form in the sky. They symbols burned in the sky. Different colors, but the symbols were representation of a warrior's symbol.

"Ok look up and say where you are." Bokomon instructed. Takuya did as he was instructed. "I am in fire." Takuya bring his D-Tector down form high in the sky.

"In Wood." Bokomon's voice came from The device.

"In Ice." JP responded.

"In..." Koichi's voice broke off.

"Koichi where are you and Koji?" Takuya asked fearing they might be in trouble.

"In darkness." Koichi answered. Koji looked at his brother an took over.

"Whats the plan to get out of here?" Koji asked hoping there was a plan.

"Our best bet is to have everyone move towards the middle, you will see the water symbol in the sky." Bokomon said after addressing the book.

"Alright everyone, to the middle and if anything happens communicate right away." Takuya spoke seeing the symbols on his D-Tector fade. _"I hope they heard me."_ He thought as he and Neemon walked hoping to make it to the center.

* * *

A/N  
Sorry its late, like really late. Its snowing terribly were I live so it made thing complicated.

This story is little more than half way through. There was a lot of jumping around, sorry if it confused anyone. Anyways this story has given birth to a spin-off more details to come on that. I am so thankful for people who are following this story and all those who are reading it. See you Wednesday.


End file.
